The Conversation
by DancinCaliDiva
Summary: My first ever Fan Fiction! It's what I wish would've happened after the closet. This started as a one-shot that became a story that has taken some crazy turns. I hope you enjoy! I do not own Scandal or anything associated with Scandal. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

She walked up to the gate and flashed her hard pass to the security guard. Of course he knew who she was. Everyone in the White House knew who Olivia Pope was but it was procedure. As she began the walk down the pathway to the Oval Office she tried to take deep breaths. She's pissed. She is irrationally angry and she wanted answers. Just a half hour earlier she was sitting at her desk watching Cyrus and Fitz get out of Marine One. They looked so chummy and friendly. Then she watched as Fitz placed a kiss on Mellie's beaming cheeks. That is when she snapped. She barked "I'll be back" to Harrison, picked up her keys and purse and got into her car and headed to the one place on earth she should not be. Olivia knew this was going to stir up a bees nest but she didn't care. They were going to have this out once and for all.

She rounded the corner and saw the President's secretary sitting at her desk.

'Hello Louise. Is he in?" Liv asked but wasn't really asking. She knew he was in. She just watched him land on the South Lawn.

"Miss Pope. Wait…" Louise quickly got between the door and Olivia. Olivia wasn't asking for permission. "I can't let you in without announcing you." Louise explained.

"Is he alone?" "He is but…" "Then you don't need to announce me. " "I am sorry I can't let you in." Olivia took a deep breath, stepped back, and squared her shoulders.

"Louise, I need to speak with the President. So either call Tom and Hal to physically remove me or get the hell out of my way!" Louise returned to her desk. At first Liv thought she was going to call the Secret Service but she just went back to whatever she was working on when Liv walked in. Olivia took another deep breath, smoothed her hair, and opened the door.

There he was, the President of the United States. Fitzgerald Grant III, the one great love of Olivia's life. There he sat at his desk reading over some documents. He didn't look up. "What is it, Louise?" Olivia's breath caught as she started to speak. Fitz looked up and was genuinely shocked to see her there. They hadn't spoken in weeks and had only caught glimpses of one another as Liv left Cyrus' office or at events. For a moment he looked thrilled to see her. There was a small flash of the man she used to believe would love her forever. That look albeit brief, gave her some hope. Maybe there is a way out of this. Maybe we can repair the damage and love one another again, she thought. But as quickly as that look appeared, it was gone and his grey eyes hardened.

"Miss Pope. Did you need something?" he asked her looking back to his paperwork. "I would have thought that it was clear you have used up all of your favors from this office."

Olivia tensed up and thought back to sitting at her desk and watching Cyrus, Mellie, and Fitz happily stroll across the lawn, and her rage returned. She tossed her purse on the couch, walked over to the front of his desk. When he didn't look up she pursed her lips and said "Look at me." His eyes didn't move. Fitz was ignoring her. " .ME!" This time she spoke much louder and with all the force she could muster when dealing with this man. Fitz looked up at her. He looked annoyed and sad but at least he was looking at her.

"I need to know why." She said.

"Why? Why what?" He stood up. He knew her. He knew that look in her eye. He was about to go toe to toe with the great Olivia Pope.

"Why everything? Why am I banished and punished and hurt all alone, while Mellie and Cyrus get a free pass? All of us were involved. Some more than others but all of us were! Yet I am serving the sentence alone and it's a life sentence. Why?!" She was holding back tears and trying not to scream. She also chose her words carefully she knew the cameras were on.

Fitz walked out from his desk and over to the private office that sits off the Oval. He opened the door and stood there waiting for her to follow. With both apprehensiveness and confidence she walked through the door. He followed and shut the door.

"Olivia. This is inappropriate and dangerous! You are angry and irrational. What if you had slipped up and said something you shouldn't in there? Do you want to go to prison?"

"I want answers. I want you and me to have this conversation. I want you to understand. I want to explain. I want you!" Olivia couldn't contain the tears any more.

Fitz looked at her. She seemed smaller than he remembered. It was clear she wasn't sleeping and her wine and popcorn diet weren't doing anything to keep her from losing weight. He felt his anger shift. He loves her. That hadn't changed. In fact that's what kept him up at night. Not that she betrayed him but that she betrayed him and she was still the only thing in the world he truly wanted. He walked over to the wall and leaned up against. "Ok."

She wiped tears away as she looked up and asked "Ok?" Fitz looked at her. "Ok. Let's talk. You asked me why you're the one left alone? The answer is because I am alone. Cy and Mellie don't matter. What they did doesn't matter. I expect that from them. They are both vipers that will do and say anything to get what they want and what they want is power and see me as the highway to the ultimate power. And in some ways they are right. But you, Olivia? You were my one ray of light outside of my children. You were my ultimate council, my best friend, the greatest love I have ever known. I have believed in you every single moment from the day I met you. Even when things between us were hard, sad, or awful I still believed in you. Knowing that you not only didn't believe in me but that you used me just like Hollis, Verna, Mellie, and Cy. It literally killed me. It crushed ever part of me that you revived. So why are Mellie and Cyrus off the hook? Because they were never on it to begin with. It was always you. You were always the only one that mattered. Without your faith in me I am lost. I am not me anymore. "He closed his eyes and laid his head against the wall. She was stunned. She was ready for just about anything he would say but not this.

"Fitz, I've never stopped believing in you. Even after the vile things that you said to me at Verna's funeral and Ella's christening I still believed in you. You are the best person for this job. You need to understand what happened that day. The day I sold a piece of myself to Hollis Doyle. You were down. You'd made a lot of headway with the debates but not enough. I stood in that hallway and listened to your father spew hateful trash at you. I watched you go from the amazing and strong Governor Grant to a young boy who was being belittled. It broke my heart. Then Cyrus cornered me and gave me one of his great monologues about how you are great and deserved the Presidency. He just wouldn't let up. It's not an excuse, it's just a reason. I said no every single time and the four of them pressured me every day. They kept asking me what I wanted. Verna was going to be on the Supreme Court, Cyrus: Chief of Staff, and Mellie: First Lady. Hollis got to be God. The guy we would all owe. So when they asked me what I wanted I didn't understand because I didn't want anything. I just wanted you to be happy. So at the last possible minute, terrified of the outcome of you losing I said yes. And I have hated myself every day since. I don't regret you being President because you belong in this office but I do regret not being strong enough to say no. I regret that I hurt you. But most of all I regret not telling you sooner because maybe if you had found out from me you wouldn't hate me as much as you do now." She was physically exhausted. She walked over to the small chair in the corner on the complete opposite side of the room, brought her knees up to her chest and sobbed. "I am so sorry" was all she could muster. They stayed like that for what seemed like hours. Liv crying and Fitz leaned up against the way trying to process all she just said. He spoke first:

"First and foremost I do not hate you Olivia. I wish I did. If I could maybe I wouldn't be in constant agony. So please whatever you take away from today take that. I do not hate you. That said the trust is shattered. Why didn't you come to me? Tell me what they were planning? I could have stopped it. I could have protected you. I could have saved all of us. Liv it could have been my out."

"I know. We'd probably be married right now. Maybe have a baby. I know. I think about it every day. But what is done is done and now you are the President and you are a great President. Would I be blissfully happy with you right now had I not said yes? Probably. But who the hell am I to deprive the world of such greatness? I am no one. " At that Fitz stepped away from the wall and walked over to her. He kneeled so they were eye to eye. "You, Olivia Pope are everything. I can't get past or over anything with you by my side. Why didn't you just stand by me Olivia?" His eyes were sad. There was no anger or disappointment, only sadness. That is when she realized it. Every time he told her he would leave all of it behind to be with her, he meant it. She never let him because she was afraid that if he did, she wouldn't be enough. But in this moment she saw that she would be enough. They would be enough.

"Livvie, I am so sorry for every horrible thing I have ever said or done to you. I am so selfish. I am always wondering why this life I chose is the life that is keeping me from actually living. I can't do it anymore. I don't want to."

"Fitz, you have to decide within the next 6 months if you are going to run again. If you do, you will win on your own. I believe that. And I think you need to prove that to yourself, and Mellie, and Cyrus. Show them all what I have always known. Show them who you are. Because Fitz Grant you are amazing. I will do whatever you want me to do. I will walk out that door and never come back. I will help with the campaign." She sighed and closed her eyes as she said the most important sentence of her life "If you can forgive me I will walk away from it all and stand by your side both figuratively and literally. I will be yours completely. But Fitz it's up to you. I am sure you need some time to process all of this so I am going to go. But know this whatever you decide, I will do. And whatever you decide you will always be the love of my life and I will never stop loving or wanting you. I told you I would wait for you. And I will even if I have to wait forever, I will wait forever." She leaned forward and kissed him softly on his lips. As she started get up he wrapped his arms around her waist. Kneeling at her feet, he kissed her stomach and held her close to him. "Do you promise?" he whispered. Olivia kneeled in front of him. "I promise. " Something in him broke at those words. He believed her. Suddenly nothing else mattered. Still holding onto her he lifted her chin to meet his eyes. "I forgive you, Livvie. I forgive you and I love you and I want you. You and me against the world forever?" He smiled at her. As the tears welled up in her eyes she nodded "You and me against the world." He wiped tears away with his thumbs and kissed her. He'd kissed her hundreds of times but this kiss was the one they would remember for the rest of their lives because this kiss was the beginning of them for keeps. They were both all in and were going to walk through fire to keep the other. Everything else just didn't matter anymore. All that mattered was Olivia and Fitz were finally going to be together. They were finally going to live one life. The road wouldn't be easy and they both knew that. They had to still get through the Presidency, the divorce, and a potential scandal but they knew they could because they were together.


	2. Chapter 2

**I was going to make this just a one shot but you all were so encouraging and nice I decided to continue the story. Don't worry I addressed the very large Verna elephant in the room. Let me know what you think.**

Fitz pulled away from their embrace and just stared at her. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen and with her renewed faith and commitment he was whole again. He never wanted to be without her and knew what he had to do next.

"Livvie, I want this to start over the right way. No more lies, no more secrets, or misunderstandings. I want it all out on the table. It's the only way we will make it." He said to her.

"Fitz, I have told you everything. I have no other secrets. You know everything." She smiled.

"I know. But I haven't told you everything. I want you to know that what I am about to tell you is going to change the way you look at me. All I ask is that you hear me out and then at the end whatever you want to do I will accept. I will not deny or fight any reaction or action you feel you need to take. Do you understand?" She nodded. Fitz took a deep breath and began "I found out about Defiance from Verna. She called me to the hospital the night she died. I wasn't even aware she was ill so I was somewhat shocked to see her condition. I walked into that room genuinely concerned and saddened to see her in that state. If I had known what she was going to tell me I wouldn't have bothered. I sat there in a complete haze as she confessed all of her sins. She told me that she was the one that hired someone to kill me. And then as if that wasn't enough she went on to tell me that I was not the President and that the election was rigged. As she confirmed your involvement I felt the world stop spinning. She said she was going to be speaking with David Rosen and confessing all to him as well. Then she pulled the trigger. She said she "owed it to my father to tell me." I got up to leave and something snapped. I stood at her door completely broken and I was going to leave. I had my hand on the door handle and then I got this flash of you." His voice cracked and tears welled up in his eyes. Olivia put her hand on his reminding him she was there. "A flash of you Livvie, behind bars. I saw what would happen if she confessed. As hurt and confused and angry as I was that vision of my Livvie in a Federal prison made me realize I couldn't let her. I couldn't allow her to talk to Rosen. There was too much at stake. The security of this country, your freedom, Mellie's, Cy's. I couldn't let her take everything down because she was bitter. So I walked over to her. Held her hands and removed her oxygen mask." Olivia's eyes widened as she realized what he was telling her. "I killed her. I killed Verna." He dropped his gaze to her hand in his, he waited for her to remove it, to pull away and walk out. But she didn't. She placed her other hand on his face. He looked up at her. "Livvie?"

"I did this to you. I allowed this to happen to you. All of it is because I did not stand by your side. That ends today. Verna tried to kill you. She did kill Britta. She framed Huck and he was tortured for it. He is still being tortured for it. I do not mourn that woman. She knew what she was doing at the end and she didn't care. She didn't care that she was going to destroy everything to ease her conscience. I am not sorry she's dead. I am sorry that you have been living with this for almost a year." Olivia said emphatically. He was in awe of her.

"Livvie? You aren't disappointed in me? I am. I am disgusted with myself. I have been every single day. I drink myself into oblivion to forget." Fitz confessed. "I hate myself for it. You don't hate me?"

"No. I don't hate you. There is absolutely NOTHING you could do that could make me hate you. I love you! This was not your fault. _We_ did his to you. You were given life shattering information only weeks out of a coma from a bullet to your brain. I wanted to kill Verna when I realized she ordered the hit and I wasn't under even a third of the amount of stress you were. I don't blame you and I will hold this secret for you. You give it to me and you let it go. No one else will ever know. I will fix this for you but you have to give it to me now. Ok?"

"I don't deserve you. I don't deserve this job, my children, any of it." He looked defeated. It broke her heart.

"Fitz Grant, you listen to me. You have to let this go. You have to find a way to get rid of it. You can't let her or your father win. Don't let it destroy you. Don't let it destroy us. Everything is out. We both know all there is to know. I know everything and I am still here and I am not going anywhere. But I need you to be here too. You and me against the world, remember?" She pleaded with him. She finally had him. She would be damned if she was going to lose him now. "Fight with me baby. Please fight with me."

"Liv, are you sure you can handle this? You're sure you want to spend your life with a murd.." She cut him off.

"Don't you dare finish that word! That is not who you are! You are a good man who was put in an impossible situation and made the only decision he could to protect his family and country. Can I handle living my life with that man? Hell yes…I insist on living the rest of my life with that man. With you. So let it all go now Fitz. Let me take this for you." She ran her hands through his curls and looked deep into his eyes. "Let it go." He closed his eyes and there in that small study off the Oval Office the President of the United States fell into the lap of Olivia Pope and sobbed. He sobbed as he had in her bosom the day of his father's funeral. Fitz felt a sense of relief and felt born again. This is what this woman was to him. Olivia Pope was rebirth for him. She was his protector, savior, equal, and soul mate. Olivia Pope had once again saved his life.


	3. Chapter 3

**So I have become somewhat obsessed with this story. Mostly due to all of your fabulous reviews! This chapter and the next are going to be full of romance and fun. Then we will tackle the hard stuff. Please let me know what you think. **

"Fitz? We've been in here for 4 hours. Somebody must wonder where you are." She looked down at him. He was lying in her lap. They had been sitting like this for the past half hour. She ran her fingers through his hair as he let go of everything he had been holding onto for the last year. He looked out the window and saw the sun was about to set.

"Probably. But I don't want to move Livvie." He rolled over so he was looking up at her. She smiled that reassuring smile that gave him all the strength he would need. That smile had gotten him through every crisis, hard decision, and difficult conversation he had to handle since the day he met her.

"Me either but I do need to get back to the office. I have to take care of a couple of things for this client before it gets too late. And you sir have a country to run. Come on. Kiss me goodbye and then call me later?" He sighed and stood up as did Olivia.

"You know sometimes your bravado is a pain in the ass, Miss Pope but today I am more thankful for it than I am for anything else in the world. Thank you for barging into my office and forcing me to confront this mess. You once again have saved me."

"No…..that's something you have always confused Mr. President. We save each other. I was drowning too; I just reached for the life boat first. Usually it's the other way around. But I would do it again." He pulled her into his arms. The stood there for a full minute just breathing one another in.

"I will call you in a few hours." He said as he looked down into her big, brown eyes.

"Please do." She smiled up at him. She slid her hand behind his head and pulled him to her. The kiss was soft and loving and intimate. She found such comfort in that kiss. "Bye Fitz." "Bye Livvie."

************************************************************************************************Olivia was back in her office going over the information the others had left for her. It was after seven. Everyone had gone for the day and Liv was about to follow. She was hungry and contemplating whether popcorn would do the trick tonight when her phone ring.

"Hello Cyrus. What can I do for you?" She answered.

"Well my husband is at a play date with the neighbor at some child friendly pizza joint and I need a dinner date. Are you free Miss Pope?"

"Cyrus Beene you read my mind. When and where?" she asked.

"How about Chez Henri in an hour?"

"Chez Henri? Awfully fancy for a last minute dinner date...

"Like I said it was originally for James but Ella takes priority. See you in an hour?"

"Absolutely"

Liv quickly gathered her things and headed out. She would need to change before dinner. Chez Henri had a dress code.

Olivia walked into Chez Henri. She had decided on a simple yet elegant light blue fitted dress. It fit her perfectly and hugged in all the right places. She wore her hair swept up but with a few loose pieces around her neck and face. She wasn't sure why but she felt like dressing up even if it would all be lost on Cyrus. She walked over to the hostess.

"Hello. I believe there is a reservation for two under the name Cyrus Beene?"

The hostess looked down on her clipboard. "Yes. You are the first to arrive. Let me show you to your table." Olivia followed the hostess through the dining room into the back area. She was taken to a private VIP room. The room had a single table with two chairs. There were candles throughout the room that really set the romantic setting. I guess Cy didn't tell the restaurant this was no longer a romantic dinner. She thought.

"Here you are. Can I get you something to drink?" The hostess asked.

"Um yes can you please bring a bottle of Shiraz? Whatever you think is good is fine." The hostess nodded and left. Olivia sat at that table and looked around. She smiled to herself thinking of how sweet a gesture this was for Cy. He really loved James and small things liked this really proved it. After a few moments the waiter came in with the wine. He opened the bottle, poured Olivia a glass, told her he would return once her date had arrived and left the room. "Date…" she giggled.

"Wow! Cyrus really went all out didn't he? I wouldn't have thought him the romantic type. I guess people will surprise you." Olivia spun around in her chair barely believing her own ears. Standing a few feet from her was Fitzgerald Grant the Third. He looked absolutely gorgeous in a black tux, grey eyes sparkling and that full head or curls perfectly in place. "Hello beautiful. Cy got called away. You don't mind a stand in do you?" A dashing smile spread across his face.

"What are you doing here?" Olivia couldn't believe her eyes. "This is dangerous! Are you crazy?" Her panicked eyes darted all over the room.

"I guess that means you do mind a stand in." He teased her. "Relax Olivia. Tom is the only person allowed in this room other than the waiter who is also an agent. The Secret Service has the room surrounded. We are perfectly safe and completely alone. I needed to have a real date with my girl. A real first date with you." He said in that sexy baritone voice he used when he wanted her to give up some control.

Her heart melted. What did I ever do in this life to deserve the love of this man? She asked herself. "You really are good with the words Mr. President." She said trying not to tear up. "Please join me." He walked over to the table and sat down never taking his eyes off of her.

"Livvie you are breathtaking. You're the single most beautiful woman I have ever seen."

"Thank you. I actually was just thinking the same thing about you except for the woman part." She smiled. "How did you do all of this?"

"Tsk tsk…I can't reveal all of my secrets Miss Pope. I have to keep some things to myself. I have a lifetime to surprise you and I wouldn't miss that look on your face for anything in the world."

"Good with the words." She shook her head.

"That's not all I am good with." He winked at her. "But you'll find out all about that later. Shall we order?"


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is all sexy lovey fluff! I purposely did not get to explicit. Sweet and sexy. Enjoy because the next couple are going to deal with the fallout from Fitz's announcement. Stay tuned….**

Liv sat across the table from Fitz just gazing at him. She felt like she was dreaming. It felt so normal and good to be with him enjoying dinner, enjoying this date. She was so caught up in the moment she missed everything he just said to her.

"Liv? You with me?" He raised his eyebrow at her. "Are you ok?"

"Ok? I am so beyond ok…I don't think there is a word for it. I am blissful. Happy. I can hardly believe it." Tears welled up in her eyes. Fitz got up from his chair and knelt next to her.

"Please don't cry. We've both done enough crying for a lifetime."

"They're happy tears. I am so happy. Thank you for this night Fitz. Thank you for forgiving me. For trusting me. For loving me. I don't deserve it but I am eternally grateful for it. I don't say it as much as you do but I love you. I am completely in love with you. There is no one else that could ever mean even half of what you mean to me. I belong to and with you and I am so sorry it took me so long to accept and admit that to both you and myself. I promise you I will never leave your side again and I will spend the rest of my life making sure you know I am devoted to you." Olivia spoke this vow to him from her heart. It was the most open she had been with him in months, maybe ever. She was committed to him, heart, body, and soul.

"Oh Livvie. I know. I have always known. I let other things distract and fool me but I have always known. And don't thank me. Loving you is as essential to me as breathing. As natural as sleeping. I need you. We're soul mates. We're meant to be." He ran his fingers up her arm and placed his hand on the base of her neck. His other hand rested on her bare thigh. Olivia got chills. She leaned forward as he kissed her. The kiss was soft at first but quickly became passionate. Olivia felt herself starting to lose control but she didn't care. She wanted him. "Mmmmm Livvie. Slow down….." he said breathlessly to her. "No." He pulled back and looked at her. There was something in her eye he'd never seen and it thrilled him. "You're ruining my plans Miss Pope. Dinner, dancing, and then dessert." He stood up and held his hand out to her. "May I?" He asked. She smiled and took his hand.

The band had started playing a few minutes ago but she had barely noticed. Fitz walked her a few feet from the table. He placed one hand on the small of her back and took the one that held her hand and pulled it close to his chest. They began to sway slowly to the music. She gazed up at him for a moment and then rested her head on his shoulder. Her pulse quickened as he hummed softly along with the music.

"Fitz….this is perfect." She whispered. "I don't want to ever leave this spot."

He smiled. "Well if you don't leave this spot how will you get dessert?"

Tom followed Liv into her apartment. He walked throughout the entire place and came back to the door. "All clear sir. Goodnight." He said to Fitz who was standing out in the hall.

"Thank you Tom. I will call you when I am ready to go back to the White House. Goodnight." Tom nodded as Fitz closed the door.

Liv stood in her living room and smiled at the President of the United States. The last time he was here was under very different circumstances. At that time she never thought she would have in her apartment again. Fitz looked at her. There was that look again. What was it? What did it mean? He started to walk toward her.

"Hold that thought. I want to go change into something a little more comfortable. Why don't you pour us some wine and meet me in the bedroom in 10?" She smiled.

"Ok….but please keep in mind anything you change into is coming off….quickly!" He shouted after her.

A few moments later Fitz was laying on Olivia's bed wearing nothing but his black boxer briefs. He was thumbing through a magazine when she appeared in the doorway. Fitz's breath caught and his mouth fell open at the sight before him. Olivia was standing there wearing a lavender babydoll chemise and matching thong. Her hair was down and falling onto her shoulders. She was a vision.

"Livvie…" was all he could say. She walked over to the side of the bed as he sat up and put his feet on the floor. He reached out for her. She stood directly in front of him and placed her hands on each side of his face. He looked up at her. With each of his hands on her waist he leaned in and kissed her stomach.

"I love you Livvie." He whispered. Olivia moved forward and straddled him. He moved his hands to the small of her back. Smiling she leaned in and kissed him passionately. She desperately wanted to continue the kiss he had halted at the restaurant. Fitz wasn't ready for the intensity but quickly caught up. Their hands had no boundaries and moved all over one another. Suddenly Fitz stopped.

"What's wrong?" Olivia asked. Fitz just smiled at her as he lifted her from his lap and laid her out on the bed. Starting at her lips he allowed his mouth to meet with every inch of her skin. He had to remind her that he worshipped her. He needed to try and erase the last encounter they had. Prior to Ella's christening, Fitz had only made love to Olivia. There were times that were passionate and loving and others that were somewhat rough and dirty but he made sure she knew she was loved. But that day he was so angry with her that what happened in that closet was anything but love and he was ashamed. As he made his way back to her mouth she held his head and looked in his eyes.

"It wasn't perfect but I still knew you loved me. You don't have to make me forget it. I don't want to. Despite the circumstances I knew you loved me. There wasn't any anger in the way you touched me. I never felt anything but you. Don't try and erase any time we've made love. I hold every single time close and find beauty and love in every touch. So let that go too Fitz and make love to me now." That was their gift. The ability to know what the other was thinking and needing to hear. They existed for and could only find peace and comfort in the other. At her words Fitz let go of everything that was holding him back and made love to Olivia all night long. They became one again. They made promises and vows to one another than night that they intended to keep forever.

The sun rose across her face and he just stared at her. The last thing he wanted to do was leave this bed, leave her. This time was different though because of what happened the day before. They were a team again and today was the first day of Fitz and Liv united. Today Fitzgerald Grant was going to ask his wife for a divorce and this time it would stick. It was going to be a fight but looking at Olivia sleeping so peacefully next to him he knew it was going to be worth it.

"Hey there handsome. You should be heading back. The press corps will be in soon." Olivia said.

"I know. I was just talking myself out of this bed. I was losing." He chuckled. She curled up close to him. "Liv, I am going to ask Mellie for a divorce today. I am also going to tell Cyrus that I intend on divorcing Mellie and winning re-election and that I will being doing both with you by my side."

"Ok. I will be ready for both hurricane Mellie and Cyrus. I think I can handle both." She winked.

"I know you can. Will you be there when I talk to Cy? I think we have a better shot at getting him on board if we go in as a team."

"I agree. Just give me an hour heads up and I will be there. One last thing and then you have to go….what do you think about me getting my team on how to work this in your favor?"

"You're ready for that?" he was surprised. With the exception of Huck, Fitz was sure none of the OPA team had a clue what his relationship with Olivia really was.

"I am ready for all of it. No more secrets. Whatever has to happen to get you re-elected with me by your side, I will do. Mellie is going to come out with both barrels blazing. We need to be prepared and those four people in my office are the best. I will sit them down today. Now Mr. President, give me a kiss and get that sexy ass back to work. I will see you later." She slapped on his butt.

"I love you. I will see you later." He said to her as he kissed her.

"I love you too."


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry this took so long. Work has been crazy! I hope you like it. Looks like things are moving forward. Next chapter the long awaited showdown between Olivia and Mellie. Let me know what you think! **

Olivia exhaled and walked out of her office. "Guys I need you all in the conference room. We have a new client." One by one the Gladiators walked into the conference room and took a seat at the large table that had become really the base of operations for Olivia Pope and Associates. With undivided attention they watched as Liv hung the photo of their new client on the wall and stepped away. She watched for their reaction.

"Wait…what? You're the client? Or the President is the client?" Quinn asked in her typical confused tone as she looked at the photo on the wall. It was a photo of Olivia and Fitz from the campaign trail. They were seated next to one another. Olivia had a file on her lap and Fitz was clearly listening intently to watch she was saying. The Gladiators of course knew Olivia had worked on his campaign. They also knew she helped rig the results.

"Well actually we both are. I am going to tell you all something that does not leave this room. At the end of what I have to say anyone that is not on board is free to leave the room and sit this one out. No questions. No judgments. This case will be the hardest and most complicated case you will ever work and I will not be able to guide you most of the time as I am one of your clients. Clear?" she asked. Each of them nodded in agreement. "Ok. Good. I guess I should start at the beginning." Olivia took a deep breath and laid out the entire story of Olivia Pope and Fitzgerald Grant. From the first meeting to the night before, the Gladiators were given all the pertinent details of their relationship. They listened as she told them their complicated and extraordinary love story. As she finished she looked from Quinn to Huck to Abby and finally to Harrison, trying to gauge their feelings. In all realty none of this was really new to Huck. He knew most of it already, up until the last year or so anyway. After what seemed like hours Harrison stood up, buttoned his jacket and said "Anyone not on board?" He asked. When the others didn't respond, he said "Ok. I will take point. Let's get this handled." He started giving direction and the others sprang into action. Abby and Huck were on Mellie. Quinn was on the issues of the divorce and Harrison would run the spin machine for when the news broke. As the others left the room Harrison looked at Liv who was almost in tears over the blind devotion these four people showed her. "Over a cliff, Liv!" He rubbed her arm and walked out.

"Mr. President? You wanted to see me?" Cyrus said as he walked into the Oval. Fitz was seated at his desk looking over the latest budget numbers. It was giving him a migraine so he was thankful for the distraction.

"Yeah Cy. Have a seat. I need to go over a couple things but I am waiting on someone. Should just be a couple more minutes." Fitz looked at his watch. He called Olivia a little over an hour ago. She should be here any minute.

"Is everything ok sir?" Cy was concerned. He'd been summoned which was odd. Usually Fitz would just wait until he saw Cyrus to talk to him about something. They were never apart more than an hour at any given time throughout the work day. Being summoned meant something was definitely up.

"Everything is great Cyrus. Don't look so concerned. I am not marching you off to the guillotine." Fitz chuckled and stood up as he saw the door open behind Cyrus. "Come on in Livvie." Cyrus turned to see Olivia standing there. Something was different about her today. Olivia was always a beauty but today she was stunning. Glowing. Last time he saw her she was so sad. In fact she was devastated because Fitz was still angry about Defiance. But neither of them seemed angry or sad. Cyrus guessed they made up. That was good in some ways.

"Olivia, good to see you." Cyrus said as she walked over to the opposite couch from him.

"Hi Cy." She smiled. Fitz walked over and took a seat next to Olivia. They were facing Cyrus. Something was different. At that moment Cy saw a united Olivia and Fitz. He hadn't seen that since the night of his press conference right after coming back to the White House following the shooting. Cyrus remembered thinking as she stood behind a seated Fitz with her arms on the back of his chair telling him Fitz would be doing the press conference and "it was going to be great"; she looked more like the First Lady than Mellie ever had. There was never any doubt in Cy's mind that Olivia backed Fitz for Fitz and not for any other reason. She supported him, believed in him, lifted him up, respected him, and loved him. That was why he hated himself for pressuring her into Defiance. It was one of his biggest regrets. She didn't deserve that. Neither had Fitz. But it was done.

"Cyrus, I….we asked to meet with you because we wanted to discuss a couple of things. Before we start I want you to know this is _not_ a negotiation. These things _will_ happen with or without you though we both really hope you will be on board. If you're not, that will be fine but I will expect your resignation on my desk before close of business tomorrow. Are we clear?" Fitz was firm with his statement. Cyrus nodded in agreement. "Cy. Olivia and I have decided to make a go of this….of us. I will be asking Mellie for a divorce. It will not be retracted this time. I have also made the decision to run for re-election and I will be doing so with Olivia by my side." Cy listened.

"I have my team working on this. They are looking for anything on Mellie that can be used should she try and play dirty. They are also working on how to work the divorce so that Fitz is protected both financially and with regard to custody of his children. Finally Harrison is working on spinning all of this in Fitz's favor so his approval rating takes as small of a hit as possible. And if anyone can get the American people on board with a divorcing President, it is Harrison Wright." Olivia explained. "Cyrus, you're the best. You are the only person that knows Fitz better than I do. You can help win this for him….legitimately this time. We want you here. But there will be no more lies and manipulations, Cy. You will not attempt to drive a wedge between us or try to convince us that we don't belong together or deserve to be happy. It will not be tolerated. If that is not something you think you can do, well Fitz told you his expectations. It's entirely up to you, Cy. What do you say?"

Cyrus exhaled loudly out of his nose and stood up. He looked around the Oval Office and focused his attention on a photo of Fitz and Mellie that was on the mantle behind Fitz's desk. Walking over to it, he picked up and faced the two of them. "Well this will be the first thing that will have to go. " He said and tossed the photo in the waste basket next to the desk. "I am in! Where do we want to start?"

Somewhat shocked but genuinely happy to have his support Fitz and Olivia both smiled. The band was back together. Finally.

"Well the first hurdle will be Mellie. How do we want to tackle that?" Olivia stated.

"That's easy. I sit her down and tell her. What other option do I have? The first step is asking her for a divorce." Fitz replied.

"Actually sir. I think I have a better idea. You can't go in alone. You have to go in with your strongest weapon against Mellie's outlandish bravado. "Cyrus said.

"What? What are you talking about?" Fitz asked.

"Her." Cyrus pointed at Liv.

"What? No way! I will just make it harder on Fitz by being there. Mellie is going to go ballistic and me being there will send her nuclear." Olivia protested.

"Cyrus. Mellie will just shoot insults at Liv. I would never put her through that."

"Olivia, in this entire process have you ever really stood up to Mellie? No. And I understand why. You felt guilty. You felt like you deserved her wrath and the names she called you because of the affair. Well if you two are really going to make a go of this, you have to let this go now. Mellie will not expect you to stand up to her. It will throw her off her game if the famous Olivia Pope fury is focused at her. And let's be honest when you put the two of you up against each other there really is no contest. You can take her Liv. And you will need to or this won't work. Mellie needs to know you two are united and nothing will divide you. When you ask for the divorce, Olivia needs to be with you." Cyrus was adamant and right.

"Can you? Will you?" Fitz asked her placing his hand on her shoulder.

Olivia looked at two of the most influential men in her life and felt strong. Stronger than she had felt in a long time. She could handle Mellie. She would handle Mellie because it was what was needed for Fitz.

"Bring on Millicent Grant. I will do anything I have to do to be with you. If I have to walk through hell and dance with the devil to be with the man I love and secure his position as leader of the free world, that is what I will do. We're a team. Period. "She smiled at him.

He was in awe of her. She was the strongest and most amazing woman on earth and he had no idea what he did to deserve her. He leaned in a kissed her on the nose.

"The band is back together." Cyrus grinned.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry! Something happened the first time I uploaded this. Take two: This one got LONG. I think I tried to give Liv the Scandal Epic monologue and got carried away. Hopefully you all like it. I am thinking there may be another Liv/Mellie showdown coming... We'll see. I have an endgame…I am just not sure how I will get there. Stay tuned and review please.**

Olivia had forgotten how much she loved to watch him work. Seeing him take phone calls, sign papers, and review brief after brief reminded her of his first days as President. She smiled to herself hopeful she would be able to watch him every day of his second term. Hopeful. She hadn't felt that way in so long. It was a feeling that both thrilled and terrified her. There had been so much that had happened. Could they really make it? She looked up at Fitz who was on the phone but staring at her. The smile he flashed her confirmed it. They would make it.

"Louise?" Fitz shouted as he hung up the phone.

"Yes sir?" Louise hurried in. "Please find the First Lady and tell her I need to see her immediately." Louise shook her head and closed the door.

"How are you feeling?" Fitz asked as he sat next to Liv on the couch.

"I am a little nervous but ready." She answered.

"You don't have to do this. I can talk to Mellie alone." he told her as he rubbed her knee.

"No, Cyrus is right. We have to show Mellie a united front. You and me against the world. Besides it's about time I start taking your side against her. It seems like I almost never do that. I've been such an idiot in that aspect."

He smiled at her. There were about a million and one things he loved and admired about Olivia but her strength was at the top of the list. Mellie was weak. She was always a victim of her own ambition. That made her desperate and sloppy. Mellie would always be her own worst enemy. Liv meanwhile knew herself. She was confident in who she was and in her ability to get what she wanted. Olivia didn't have to sell her soul to get what she wanted. She put the work in and took it. Mellie always tried to cut corners. Fitz could not wait to see how the role of "First Lady" would be played by Olivia Pope. It would be something to see. That was something he knew for sure.

"You're amazing, Livvie. I am so lucky to have you. I literally cannot wait to have you here every day. You being on my side fulltime? The world won't know what hit them." He leaned in to kiss her. She allowed a small kiss but then pulled away.

"I am not sure Mellie walking in on us making out is the best way to begin this meeting. In fact I think you need to take yourself back behind that desk. If we are sitting together when she walks in, she'll go on the defensive right away. We really need the element of surprise." He nodded, kissed her once more and returned to his desk. He had just sat down when the door opened and Mellie walked in.

"Summoned again? Hopefully this will not be like the last time." Mellie said. She didn't even notice Olivia sitting there. "What's this about honey?"

"Hi, Mel. Thanks for coming so quickly. Please have a seat." He motioned to the couches. Mellie turned to walk over and that is when she saw Olivia. Her eyes narrowed in both hatred and confusion.

"Liv. Well this is a surprise. I thought the two of you had a falling out? This must be something big if you've buried the hatched and called in Olivia Pope."

"Hello Mellie. We have "buried the hatchet" in a way I suppose. And yes this is probably the biggest thing of his Presidency." Olivia was careful to keep her tone civil and business-like. She didn't want to sound cold. At least not yet.

"Oh? Well fill me in. What is happening? Shouldn't Cyrus be here?" Mellie asked.

"Cyrus has already been briefed. He is off working on his part of this now." Fitz said as he got up. He walked over to the couches and stood for a moment. He looked at his wife. The mother of his children. Then he looked at the love of his life. These two forces of nature were so completely different. He wondered how he had spent over 20 years with one and without the other and survived it. He exhaled and sat next to Olivia. Mellie immediately tensed up.

"Mellie, as you know I found out about Defiance about a year ago. When I found out I was devastated, broken. I took the majority of that pain and anger out on Olivia and on Cyrus somewhat. You however did not really get any of it. I am sure you've asked yourself why. The short answer is I didn't really care that you were involved. It didn't matter to me. This is why I called off the divorce talk and seemingly re-committed to our marriage. Well that was a mistake. One I am going to remedy now. Mellie I want a divorce." There wasn't an ounce of feeling in what Fitz just said. He was done and his tone conveyed that clearly.

"What? What did you just say to me Fitzgerald? I must have zoned out or something because I swear I just heard you ask me for a divorce. This can't possibly be because we have been over this. There will be no divorce. We are a team again. Nothing has changed. Nothing will change." Mellie said.

"You heard me correctly. I. Want. A. Divorce."

"What?! Why? What the hell is going on here? Olivia! WHY are you here?"

Olivia shifted in her seat and looked Mellie squarely in the eye. "Mellie. Fitz wants a divorce. He wants to get out of your marriage. I am here to help him do that."

"So you're here as his fixer?"

"Yes. I am here as his fixer." Olivia got up and walked behind the couch she and Fitz were sitting on. "And as his friend, his protector, and his partner. Mellie, this is over. All of it. The lying. The deceiving. The manipulating. It's all done. We are moving forward into re-election with a clean slate and that slate will NOT include you in any aspect."

"Hold on! Let me get this straight. You are planning on running for re-election as a divorced father of three? Are you out of your mind? That will never work. You need me. You need a wife. The American people will not stand for this. I just had your baby. You need me." Mellie's voice was loud but desperate. Fitz got up and stood next to Olivia.

"I don't think I said I wouldn't have a wife." He stated wrapping his arm around Olivia's waist.

Then it hit her. Fitz and Olivia were back together. "That is what this is about? You've made up? You've forgiven one another. Oh Christ! You scared me. Can I go now?"

"What? No Mellie you cannot go. This conversation is not over." Fitz was annoyed.

"Well if the purpose of the conversation is to tell me you are back with your mistress and that you want a divorce I think we are done. I mean how many times are we going to take a spin on this merry-go-round? Huh? You two are mad at each other. No you're madly in love. Nope now you hate each other. All I have to do is wait for the inevitable turn of the tide and you will be right back in my arms, Darling. I mean really." Mellie was now standing and smiling at the two of them.

"This is not going to change. Even if Liv walks out the door right now and never comes back. I still want out of this marriage." Fitz spoke quietly but firmly. His resolve was unwavering and Mellie saw it.

"Ok. Let's review the facts shall we? You are the President. You will begin your re-election campaign in six months. We live in a primarily religious country where marriage means something and children come first. We also live in a country that despite what Hollywood tells you, isn't really all that keen on the whole "Guess Who's Coming to Dinner" dynamic you two share, especially within the Republican Party! This country knows that politicians and professional athletes are always unfaithful but when it is actually thrown in their faces they tend to turn on the adulterer. Just ask Tiger. So just how do you plan on spinning your whore when I take this whole God Damned pathetic little affair to Katie Couric or better yet Robin Roberts? She just came back from that horrible illness and her being sympatric to the humiliated First Lady would just be delicious. Especially since she is one of your people, Liv. Blacks, not whores."

Fitz opened his mouth to defend Liv but her hand on his arm stopped him. He looked at her. Her eyes were on fire. He smirked and walked back to his desk. He wanted a front row seat for this and it was going to be good.

Olivia's senses were spinning. Part of her wanted to cry and the other part…the part that was winning wanted to jump over the couch and pummel Mellie Grant. She took a deep breath and looked at Mellie. "That is enough Mellie! I have tried to be civil and tried to be kind and helpful and pay off some sort of debt to you because I was having an affair with your husband. That's over. My debt has been paid in full! I am sorry that your husband fell in love with me and I am sorry that we carried on an affair basically right in front of you but guess what you condoned it. YOU gave me permission to be with Fitz because it kept your pampered ass in these walls! I have been on the receiving end of your guilt trips and name calling and manipulations for the past 4 years! Right now as I listen to your shrill hate filled rant all I can think is "how did I let Fitz suffer through this for this long?" I should have walked off with him the day I met him. Because Mellie that is when it started! It started from minute one. We were devoted to each other that first day. You ceased to exist the minute he laid eyes on me and you know it! You lost your husband in a moment. It took less than sixty seconds for you to become a nuisance. How sad for you. How sad to know that all the work you think you put into him was erased in an instant. You think you made him the man he is? Please! He is the man he is in spite of you! That man built himself into the leader he is today on his own! He had to because if he hadn't his children would be left to a snake for guidance. Fitzgerald Grant is who he is because he had to be after being married to you. Do you really think that I would fall in love with anything you had a hand in creating? How could I want anything you created? You're a sad, pathetic, desperate liar. There is nothing about you that is redeemable. Fitz's children are the amazing kids they are because of him. You raising them would have been the equivalent of Big Jerry in female form and we all know how much you admired Big Jerry! Thank god your mothering instinct is about as loving as tree stump! Here is how this is going to go Mellie. You are going to Santa Barbara inevitably. We will release a statement to the press that you are taking some time to yourself following the stress of the shooting and new baby. Teddy will stay here with Fitz. In 2 months we will release the announcement of the divorce; you will sign the papers, take the settlement, and move on. You want to run for an office in the future, right? ANY deviation of this plan will result in consequences!" Olivia moved from behind the couch and stood directly in Mellie's face. "I have my team on you Mellie. Any and everything you have done that you do not want Fitz OR the American people to know is being sought. You remember my team right? You know what they are capable of. So I suggest you leave this room, head back to the Residence and pack. You have a flight to catch. And Mellie. Do NOT test me. You breathe a word of any of this to the press and I will destroy you. You won't even be able to get elected to the Happy Valley PTA!" Olivia stood there. She didn't blink, she didn't breathe. She stood there locked in a starting contest with Mellie Grant. Mellie opened her mouth to speak but didn't say a word. Instead she turned on her heel and walked out. Olivia finally exhaled.

Fitz sat at his desk completely dumbfounded at the verbal lashing he'd just witness. This woman…..this woman. How is she even real? Finally he stood up and walked to her, without a word he kissed her more passionately than he ever had before. He was actually more in love with her than before and he was amazed that was even possible. He pulled away and looked at her. "Livvie. Wow! I have never seen her speechless. I have never seen her afraid. You are pure magic, Olivia Pope."

Olivia sighed as she looked at him. "Don't get ahead of yourself. This isn't over. I saw it her eyes. She's going to make a move. At least she knows we're in this together. I don't know what she'll try but Abby and Huck will make sure we are ready." She furrowed her brow. She was worried but didn't want him to be. "Don't worry. You and me against the world! Right?" she smiled.

"Yes." He said kissing her forward.

"Hey maybe we should make that your re-election platform?" she giggled.


	7. Chapter 7

"I don't want to sleep without you tonight." Fitz pleaded.

"Fitz, what do you want to do? I can't stay here. " Olivia sat perched on his desk and looked at him sympathetically. Truth be told she didn't want to sleep without him either.

"Why? Mellie is in Santa Barbara. The press corps is gone for the day. You could stay with me in the residence tonight."

"I can't and you know it. How would I get past the press corps or anyone else in the morning wearing the same thing I am wearing today? I don't think me doing the walk of shame is the best way to announce our involvement." She smiled.

"Don't say that! It's not a "walk of shame" Livvie. You belong with me. How does one walk shamefully from where they are meant to be?" Sometimes his romantic innocence infuriated her because it was reckless but in moments like this one, it comforted her. "I will send Tom to your apartment to get you stuff for the rest of the week. You can make him a list and he will go. No one will notice."

"I love and appreciate what Tom is willing to do for us but having him going through my girly things is a little more than I am comfortable with. You really want me to stay? For the week? That is so risky, Fitz." Liv was caving. She could feel it. He was going to get his way.

"It's not. As far as staffers and the press corps are concerned you are working on dealing with Senator McCall's gambling problems. I will have Cyrus tell make the statement to explain away long hours and early mornings. It's not the first time Olivia Pope has been called in to help this administration. There is no one to question it."

"What if it gets back to Mellie?" Liv asked.

"What if does? She already knows that it's done. She won't go to the press. At least not right away. You scared her. She's in Santa Barbara licking her wounds and likely plotting her next move. But she won't strike for a while. She wants to keep the option of running for office open and she believed you when you said you will ruin her. Mel won't make any moves until she is sure she can do so unscathed and by then your team will have what they need to shut her down. So….Miss Pope….please spend the week with me?" He gave her that Grant smile. The one that made every female with in a 10 mile radius of it go weak in her knees.

"Ugh…not fair!" Olivia groaned. She took out her cell phone and dialed. "Abby, I need a favor…."

About an hour later Tom led Abby into the Cyrus' office. Abby was wheeling a suitcase behind her and carrying a garment bag over her arm. "Liv...you're both out of your minds."

"I don't need the judgment or the tone, Abby. I appreciate you doing this for me. How are things going?" Olivia wanted to change the subject quickly. She was not in the mood for an Abby lecture and Fitz was waiting for her in the residence.

"Actually pretty well. I don't want to give you too much until we are sure but I think Huck and I have put together enough evidence to keep Mellie at bay. And Harrison has come up with some ideas that I think will ease the shock to the country and the President's reputation. It still needs some Harrison finesse but its good Liv." Abby explained.

"Ok. Good. Thank you! And thank you for making the trip. I will call you in the morning. "

"Over a cliff, Liv. No matter what!" Abby smiled and walked out.

Olivia made her way to the residence. It was the first time she been there in a very long time. The walk used to give her so much anxiety. It was different this time though. It was as if that is where she was supposed to be. She passed Teddy's nursery and stuck her head in. He was sleeping soundly. She smiled and stepped back out. She rounded the corner and knocked on the door. She stood confused when there was no answer. Where was he?

"Liv." Fitz whispered from behind her. "What are you doing? Come here."

"What? Wait, where are we going?" She asked as he took her hand a pulled her down the hall into one of the other bedrooms in the residence.

"Did you think we were sleeping in Mellie's room? I haven't slept in there in months! This is where I sleep." Fitz explained. "I made room for your stuff in the closet there and in the bathroom."

"Oh. Thank you." She smiled at him. He looked younger than his 50 years and completely adorable standing in front of her in grey boxer briefs and a grey Navy T-Shirt. "I am hopelessly in love with Fitzgerald." She sighed.

Fitz cocked his head and smiled. "I love you more, Livvie." He watched as she unpacked and hung her things in the closet. She started pull out a tank top and shorts to sleep in when he stopped her. "I thought you could just sleep in this." He said as he took his t-shirt off and handed it to her. "I mean you used to only want to sleep in my Navy t-shirts."

She took the t-shirt and beamed up at him. "I was sad I forgot to tell Abby to bring the one you gave me on the trail. I sleep in it every night. It's actually getting ragged. I can't bring myself to throw it away though. It's one of the most important things I own." He watched her take off the grey suit she'd been in all day and slide the t-shirt onto her tiny frame. She pulled a brush and her tooth brush from her bag and went into the bathroom. Fitz smiled to himself. The normality of getting ready for bed with Olivia felt so good. He felt complete and happy. He hadn't truly felt that way ever in his life. He had moments that were happy but never like this. He pulled the blankets back and crawled into the bed. A few minutes later Olivia appeared at the foot of the bed.

"So I guess I get the right side?" She asked.

"You always slept on the right side. Did that change with…." Fitz was relieved when she interrupted him. He really didn't want to know where she slept with Edison Davis.

"Nope, I still sleep on the right side." She climbed in. "I tried to sleep on the left a couple of times but found myself back on the right. That is where you were supposed to be. It never felt right. Not that sleeping without you ever felt right." She said as curled up to him and rested her head on his shoulder. "I don't know if I have slept in the last four years. Not until the other night anyway. I need you to sleep, it's absurd..." she giggled as trailed her fingers across his chest.

"I need you to do pretty much anything. Except be an ass which I apparently am perfectly capable of doing very well on my own." He said. "Livvie, this is where we both belong. We're made for each other. Soul mates. We can only be complete with one another." There it was again. His romantic innocence.

She looked up at him. "I know. It took me a really long time to admit and accept it but I know. It took all this chaos and loss for me to snap out of it but now I know the only life I can have is with you. If I can't be with you, I am just going through the motions. I am sorry it took me so long to get to you. You amaze me. You've never once doubted that we are supposed to be. Even when I fought you tooth and nail, you always believed in me, in us. Thank you for that." She yawned.

"Don't thank me. We have both done our fair share of hurting one another and pushing each other away. But that's done. We are together now. We are a team now. Anything that happens from now on we handle as one. Fitz and Liv…." He looked down and saw she had fallen asleep. He smiled and remembered how she used to tell him that the sound of his voice was the most soothing sound in the world. She used to fall asleep to his voice every night they were together. He reached over and shut the lamp next to the bed off. He wrapped his arms around her and fell asleep with the love of his life. It was the first night in years that they slept so soundly and completely. It was the first time Fitz and Olivia felt like they were home.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry this has taken so long. Life gets busy. I hope you like this chapter. Next up we see exactly what the Gladiators plan is and if it works. Please review! Oh and in my story there is no Jake because I think Mellie is crazy enough. We don't need him.**

'Ugh, no!' Liv said to the annoying sound of her cellphone ringing on the nightstand next to her. She tried to rollover to answer but Fitz just held her tighter to his chest. The ringing stopped. Olivia sighed and cuddled back into the comfortable spot she'd been in all night long. Just as she started to drift off her phone started up again.

'Whatever it is Livvie, it can wait. It's 5am. I am the President and even I do not get up this early.' Fitz said to her, his baritone voice raspy with sleep.

'I know its 5am Fitz, which is why I need to answer it. It's probably important.' Fitz reluctantly allowed her to reach her phone. 'What?' Liv said.

'Liv, we've got it! We've got everything we need to make all of this work.' Abby was almost screaming into phone.

'Abby, its 5am. This couldn't wait an hour?' Olivia was lying flat on her back with one hand on her forehead.

'No. If this is going to work we need to move quickly. We need to meet with you and the President as soon as possible.'

Olivia looked over at Fitz who had rolled over onto his side and was fast asleep. She watched him breathe for a moment. 'Abby, the President is sleeping. Does it really need to be now?'

'I am sorry, Liv but it does. Just think if this works you can both sleep in tomorrow. We will meet you both in the Oval at 7' Abby said and hung up. Olivia set her phone back onto the table and scooted up against Fitz, her chest resting on his back. She took her arm and wrapped it around his waist and sighed. She really just wanted to stay like this forever. It was early and cold.

'Fitz?' Olivia whispered into his ear.

'Hmmmm…' he grumbled.

'Baby, we have to get up. My team has had a breakthrough and they need to see us at 7. You have meetings starting at 8:30 so we need to get up and be ready for the day when we meet them.'

'I don't need two hours to get ready, Miss Pope. ' He said.

'Ok. You go back to sleep. I will wake you in an hour. I will get in the shower now.' She kissed his shoulder and turned get up. Suddenly she was circled in a giant arm and being pulled back down. She looked up at Fitz who was grinning wickedly down at her. 'What are you doing? I thought you wanted to sleep.'

'I did. Now I want something entirely different.' His eyes were stormy with desire.

'Oh you do? And what is that Mr. President?' Olivia flirted. She knew what calling him "Mr. President" did for him. Fitz growled and rolled over on top of her. He kissed her deeply and let his hands run all over her small body that was hidden by his t-shirt. Olivia could feel his arousal growing against her hip. 'Mmmm, well good morning Mr. President.' She moaned.

'How much time does it take for Olivia Pope to become Olivia Pope?' he asked her before biting the skin behind her ear.

'A little over an hour….less if I wear my hair up so if you want to keep on this path I suggest you keep the biting to a minimum." She giggled as he nipped her again.

'Ok…so I have about an hour to make love to you? I can work with that.' He smiled as he pulled the shirt off of her.

'We could also shave off sometime if we showered together….just an idea.' She smiled.

'Mmmm. I love the way you think, Miss Pope.'

Olivia and Fitz sat in the Oval Office waiting for Olivia's team to arrive. They were both secretly hoping they would hurry because they were both still vibrating with desire after the mornings activities. However they had to be careful with the cameras above them. They sat on opposite sides of the sofa and exchanged wanton glances. Just when Liv was about to give in and jump into his lamp Louise walked in with the Gladiators. One by one they filed in each of them carrying files, except Huck who was carrying a large dry erase board.

'Good Morning, Mr. President. Liv." Harrison said as he and Abby started laying the file folders out on the table between the two sofas. Quinn and Huck each sat on the sofa across from Liv and Fitz while Abby stood behind them and Harrison moved to the board.

'We don't have a ton of time so I am going to get started. First, Mr. President, Quinn has drawn up the divorce papers. In them Mrs. Grant is given the home in Aspen and the condo in Beverly Hills. She is also given two cars and a settlement of $10 million. She will not receive any alimony. The Santa Barbara ranch and Manhattan loft will remain with you as will the remaining vehicles, and yacht. The remainder of your fortune will be off limits to Mellie. You will retain physical and legal custody of your children and Mellie will get a reasonable and pre-set visitation schedule.' Harrison explained.

'It should be noted that the custody arrangement was approved and in a lot of ways dictated by Karen and Jerry.' Quinn added.

'Yes. They have been aware of the upcoming announcement and as usual sided with me. Mellie has been less than motherly toward them and I think they wanted keep things as familiar as possible. Plus they adore Liv.' Fitz said glancing over at Olivia who just smiled.

'Ok. Well now that we have that out of the way here is what we have on Mellie. We all know about the affair that was taking place with Mosley during the campaign so getting all of that together was fairly simple since we are the ones that made it go away. What we have found out is that there have been several other affairs over the last ten years. Most of which were fairly insignificant. There was Bo Peterson who worked with Mrs. Grant at her law firm before you became Governor. That lasted a few months. Following Peterson, there was Jack Minor, Andrew Campbell, and Edward Harvey all of whom were staffers within the Governor's administration. Finally just before you were elected to the Presidency Mellie began an affair with a DC detective. He is highly decorated and has solved some of DC's most infamous cases. Most notably the murder of Congresswoman Denise Tidwell's daughter in 2010.' Harrison explained while hanging photos of Mellie with each man up on the board. 'Shortly after the Tidwell case closed the detective left the DCPD and accepted a job with the United States Secret Service." Harrison said as he hung the final photo up.

Olivia gasped and moved close to Fitz.

'Hal? Hal! As in Tom and Hal? My wife has been carrying on an affair with my Secret Service detail? Is this a joke?' Fitz said in disbelief

'No sir. We have photographs and video. Mrs. Grant and Denise Tidwell went to high school together. When her daughter was murdered Mrs. Grant spent some time with her in DC. Were you not aware of this?' Abby asked.

'Mellie was travelling separately from us a lot during the campaign. I really wasn't ever sure where she was but now that you say that I do remember her being with Denise during that time.' Fitz replied as Liv rubbed his leg.

'Ok. Well Hal spent a lot of time at the Tidwell's and that is when the affair began. Once you were elected Mellie had Hal placed on POTUS detail at the request of you.' Abby pulled out a paper and handed it to Liv.

'What? I never even met Hal until….She forged my signature didn't she?' He said looking at Liv. Liv looked over the document and nodded her head.

'Unbelievable. The mother of my children ladies and gentlemen! What a nightmare." Fitz slid his hand over his face.

'Actually sir, this is the best possible news.' Harrison explained.

'Harrison, what are you talking about? How is this good news?' Olivia furrowed her brow at her friend.

'You wanted to divorce Mellie and run for re-election without losing the public's support and respect? Well 'First Lady carries on torrid affair with POTUS Secret Service detail.' This is how you do it!' Harrison smiled 'We take both affairs public.'

'And how does that work in my favor. It makes me no better than her.' Fitz said.

'That's where you're wrong sir. We paint Mellie's as the ultimate betrayal. We make hers tawdry and we tell the truth about you and Liv. America LOVES a story of true love. Mellie can't come at you guns blazing if you take her bullets. So here's what we do…' Abby smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

'I got here as quickly as I could, Sir. Ella was having a morning.' Cyrus rushed into the Oval Office joining the group.

'It's not a problem, Cy. Please take a seat. Abby was just about to tell us the plan they have come up with.' Fitz replied as Cyrus took a seat on the other side of Olivia.

'As I was saying, with the developments regarding Mrs. Grant's indiscretions…..' Cyrus interrupted. 'Indiscretions?'

'Maybe someone should give Cyrus the Cliff Notes version so we are all on the same page.' Fitz suggested. Olivia turned to Cy and filled him in. Cyrus sat dumbfounded.

'Hal? Well I guess that explains a lot.' Cyrus replied.

'What do you mean?' Olivia and Fitz said at the same time. Abby glanced at Harrison who just smiled back. They were beginning to see the beauty of Olivia and Fitz. It seemed they were in sync in every way. They were both thrilled to see Olivia so happy.

'Well, Mellie has always been one step ahead of you when it came to your relationship with Olivia. I always figured someone was feeding her information. I guess it was Hal. Sneaky bastard!' Cyrus explained.

'That's certainly seems to be the case. Anyway let's move on. Fitz has a meeting in 45 minutes.' Olivia said to Abby.

"Ok. So here's what we think is the best course of action. We leak the photos of Hal and Mellie to the press. The White House will have no formal statement. You'll seemingly ignore them. Then we leak the video footage. At that point you will be forced to make a statement. Something along the lines of "This is a private matter the President and the First Lady will be handling away from the prying eyes of the press." The press will start to make up its own stories especially with Mrs. Grant being in California. They will start digging and we will allow the other affairs to be easily accessible to them. Then we arrange for a sit down interview with someone you feel comfortable with. During this interview you will announce your plans for divorce and re-election. At some point during the interview, probably the second or third segment you bring Liv in. And you lay it all out there. You take responsibility for the affair. Acknowledge it was wrong and unfair but then explain it. You lay it all out on the table. You start with the state of you marriage during you tenure as Governor. You admit and own every move you made with regard to Olivia. Olivia owns her part in it. And explains trying to do the right thing. Explains leaving the White House, the Amanda Tanner involvement, the relationship with Edison Davis. Finally you say the final straw was the assassination attempt. The near loss was enough for both of you to stop pretending. This is when you became of aware of the Hal situation. You and Mellie discussed the situation and decided to wait until after the birth of Teddy to make any decisions about when to end the marriage.'

'Hold on. This will destroy Mellie and I promised her that if she did not go to the press or cause problems we would not drag her through the mud. I am not her biggest fan and quite honestly don't care what happens to her but I want to honor my word and at the end of the day she is still the mother of Fitz's children. I can't in good conscience do this to them. I can't. I am sorry. I appreciate all of your hard work on this but we have to find another way.' Olivia said. Fitz looked at her. Her expression was pained. He put his arm around her and pulled her to him. Olivia always protected everyone else. If not him, then his children, her team, the country….who protects Olivia Pope? He wondered.

'There is another way.' Harrison said. 'I am not completely sure it will work but it is a way to go. We skip the outing Mellie part and just go to the interview. If we prep it the right way we may be able to sell it so that America sees a true love story and not an affair. It's a long shot but if we don't want to dirty up Mellie, it's our only way to go. You come out with your relationship before the press can fish it out.'

Fitz and Olivia looked to Cyrus. 'What do you think Cy?' Fitz asked.

'I think he's right. Look this is going to get messy regardless of how it comes out. However, you're likely to keep some of the country's respect if you out yourself with Olivia by your side. It would be better if Mellie were there too but I don't see that happening. So yeah….I think this is the best course of action.'

'Ok. Harrison and Quinn start getting together mock interview questions. Leave no angle or topic untouched we need to be prepared for whatever may be thrown at us. Abby gather up some names of reporters, interviewers, hell I don't care if it's Kermit the Frog we need someone that is trusted and loved by the country but will not go for Fitz's jugular on camera. Once you have a list bring it to Cy and the two of you vet them. Find out what kind of interview they would want to do, narrow it down to three and then bring those three to me. Fitz and I will make the choice from there. Huck, keep digging on Mellie and Hal. IF this gets ugly I want every single thing they may have against us. My guess is if Hal has been Mellie's inside source they have been gathering information on us to use for exactly this sort of scenario. That is what I saw in her eyes when we talked to her about the divorce. She has something see if you can find it. Also I want to know who else in the Secret Service and/or White House has been doing her bidding. Fitz, once we decide on a date for the interview you need to get Karen and Jerry out of the country. Send them to France or Greece or the Caribbean. Somewhere that has little to no paparazzi and the paparazzi they do have leaves children alone. They cannot be here for this. Send them with tutors so they don't get behind for school and send a family member. Someone you can trust and if there isn't anyone, Quinn, you will go.' Olivia looked at Quinn who nodded in agreement. 'We must be prepared for every scenario. I don't want anything to be a shock. Everyone clear? Good. Get to work!' Olivia rattled off tasks like a grocery list. Everyone gathered their belongings and left Olivia and Fitz alone in the Oval. They sat silently for a while. Fitz could see Olivia's wheels turning.

'What are you thinking, Livvie?' He asked her pushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

'I'm not sure. I need to get out of here and really think. I almost have it, I just can't reach it. Is it ok if I go and just call you later?'

'Absolutely! Besides as you said I have meetings all day. You'll call me if you need me?' he rubbed her shoulder.

'Yes, of course.' She smiled at him and got up. She turned to walk out but stopped. She spun back around and looked at him looking up at her from the sofa. She placed a hand on each side of his face, leaned forward, and kissed him softly on the lips. 'I'm….we're going to figure this out.' There was something different in her eyes. Fitz had seen doubt there every single time they talked about being together in the past. He even saw it last night but now it was gone. Olivia fully believed in what she said. He cocked his head and looked at her questioningly, wondering what had changed.

'We are going to make it. And it's going to be great.' She smiled. 'I feel it in my gut.' Olivia pushed an unruly curl from his head and strutted out of the Oval Office.

Fitz believed her. 'She feels it in her gut. And Olivia Pope's gut is never wrong.' Fitz smiled to himself. 'Louise please send in the Ambassador when he arrives.' Fitz sat at his desk and with a sense of peace got back to work.


	10. Chapter 10

**OK here is the next chapter. I have at least one more and then I may end it. Though I am considering going into the re-election. There is a lot that could happen with that. Maybe I will leave up to you all. Let me know what you think I should do.**

'Liv! What a surprise. Cyrus isn't here.' James said as he opened the front door to the Novak-Beene residence.

'I know James; I am actually here to see you.' Olivia explained.

'Oh well come on in. I just put Ella down for her nap so I have some time for a little grown up conversation. Coffee, oh wait Olivia Pope drinks tea. ' He smiled.

'Please. Thank you!' James led Olivia to the kitchen and motioned for her to have a seat at the table. James put the tea kettle on the stove and set up two coffee mugs with Chai Tea bags in them on the counter. Once the kettle started to whistle he picked it up and poured water into the mugs, turned off the stove and joined Olivia at the table.

'So what do I owe the pleasure of a visit?' James asked.

'I need a favor. Well actually The President and I need a favor.' She answered.

'Ok. Shoot!'

Olivia sighed. 'I guess I'd better get used to repeating this story. Ok. James, the President…Fitz and I are involved….in love. We have been since the campaign. We tried to fight it but it's impossible. We are connected in ways that cannot be broken. After a lot of missteps, and misunderstandings, and lies, and manipulations, and shootings we have given up the fight and decided to face the inevitable. Fitz has asked Mellie for a divorce. He wants to run for re-election. I want him to win. I do not want him to lose because of me. I can't allow his shot at a legitimate victory be lost because of me. So I need your help. '

James sat somewhat shocked for a moment. 'Liv, you know I would do anything for Ella's godparents but I don't know how I can help.'

'The key to making this work is Mellie. My team has gathered a ton of evidence against her that if we played it to the press would paint her as the Wicked Witch of the West and Fitz as the Santa Claus. The problem is I promised her I would not destroy her reputation if she followed the rules I laid out for her. And so far she has. What I need is for her to admit her wrongdoings and I need her to do so in some sort of a public arena. I know how to bait Mellie. I just need someone there to document it. I know you aren't technically a reporter anymore but I need someone I can trust. I need someone that has a stake in Fitz remaining in office. I need you, James.' Olivia pleaded with her friend.

'What are you suggesting, Liv? What is your plan?' James was still unclear on how he could help.

'I just need you and a couple other members of the press corps be taking a break or having lunch or whatever near the Rose Garden this afternoon around three. I have asked Mellie to fly back from Santa Barbara to meet with me. Can't you reach out to some old friends to catch up?' Olivia smiled.

'_Well_ I have been meaning to catch up with Michelle King from the Times and Holly Sumner from the Post. They have been asking about Ella and Holly never goes anywhere without her portable video camera. You never know when a story is going to break.' James said with a smirk.

'Perfect! Three o'clock in the Rose Garden. Thank you James. You are literally saving my life!' Liv got up from the table kissed James and walked out. Now she had to mentally prepare herself for yet another showdown with Mellie Grant.

Liv sat on the bench in the Rose Garden with her eyes closed. It was a warm day so she soaked up the sun while she gathered her thoughts and her strength for this next battle. She opened her eyes as she heard heels approaching.

'Olivia. Hello.' Mellie was cold but polite. 'I came when summoned. What is this about?'

'Thank you for coming. I thought we should talk just the two of us. See if there is a way to sort this all out. Let's walk.' Olivia got up from the bench and started walking.

'I don't see how we sort this out Olivia. You are making a play for my position as First Lady and Fitz's wife. If you think I am going down without a fight, you are sorely mistaken! Come after me! Get your team of misfits to dig up everything they can on me. I have evidence of my own that I can use. I may lose Fitz and the White House but you Olivia will lose your reputation. Your lucrative career as 'Queen Fixer' will be a distant memory. You will lose everything and I can live with that!' Mellie's voice was starting to get louder.

'You're right. I will lose my career and my reputation but I am ok with it. You want to know why, Mellie? I will still have Fitz. I will still be with a man that loves me so much he is willing to give up his entire career to be with me. It must kill you to know he'd never do that for you! You'll never know the love of a man that would give up his life to be with you.' _ Come on Mellie….take the bait._ Olivia said to herself. She could see James and his friends about 50 feet away. The camera was up and running.

'That is where you are dead wrong! I have a man that is willing to give up everything for me. I have a man that already has given up everything for me! I have a man that was willing to take a job in the White House to be close to me. A man that took a bullet to protect me! You know him Liv. Hal from Fitz's Secret Service detail! He used to be the most decorated detective for the DCPD! He walked away from it to be with me! When that psycho Becky took shots at Fitz, I wasn't afraid for Fitz. I was afraid for Hal! I don't care what happens to Fitz. I don't care if he leaves me and takes those ungrateful and biased spawns of his with him. 'Mellie was shouting now. 'All I care about is maintaining my position in the public eye and being with Hal. Hell Hal isn't even a necessity. I'd be just fine without him as well. You see Olivia, every single move I have made since meeting that sad, weak, and worthless husband of mine has been to get me what I want and what I want is a seat at the table! So take it all Olivia! I do not care. Take my husband, the bratty kids, the community service, and the ornamental not functional part of this life! Take it all! I want the real power. I want the Oval and NOTHING will stop me. So whatever sort of truce you are trying to negotiate Olivia. Keep it and go straight to hell.' Mellie turned and walked away.

Olivia took a deep breath and looked over at James who gave her thumbs up. Olivia walked over after she saw Michelle and Holly hurry away.

'How did it play? Did they play it back for you?' Olivia was hoping she had been able to keep her voice low enough that the camera didn't pick up her admission about Fitz.

'All they got in terms of a vocal was Mellie's tirade. The rest of it was inaudible. You're good Liv. You are good! This is going to hit the airwaves within the hour. We need to let Cyrus and The President know right away.' James and Olivia headed into the White House.

James and Olivia found Fitz and Cyrus in the Oval discussing some details on the budget.

'James? What are you doing here?' Cyrus asked as he stood.

'Cy take a seat. We have to tell you something and we don't have a ton of time. Louise!?' Olivia called out.

'Miss Pope?'

'Louise I need you to call the school and pull Karen and Jerry from class. Please have their security detail stay with them. They are not to have access to any media whatsoever. No TV, No internet, and No phones. We will be sending Harrison Wright to pick them up. Is that clear?' Olivia asked. Louise looked to Fitz who nodded his head.

'Yes Miss Pope.' Louise left.

'Olivia what is happening?' Fitz asked. Olivia and James rehashed the entire story for them. Both Fitz and Cyrus were in shock. 'I thought you wanted to keep your word of not dragging Mellie through the mud?'

'I didn't drag her through the mud. This was all her. You have to be very careful what you do and say especially as a public figure. There are cameras everywhere.' Olivia smiled.

'Mr. President. I think you need to turn on the television.' Louise said. 'Also the children have been removed from class and are being sequestered with their security detail awaiting the arrival of Mr. Wright. '

'Thank you Louise.' Fitz said as Cyrus turned on the television. The four of them sat silently as Mellie's rant played out in front of them. Fitz flinched at her description of him and their children. Olivia moved next to him and took his hand. He looked at her and mouthed "thank you." He knew her quick thinking regarding the children was to protect them from their mother's hateful words. Eventually they would need to be told but this way it allowed for Fitz to break it to them gently.

'This is…this is gold! This is Olivia Pope's brilliance at work. There is absolutely nothing Mellie will be able to do or say that will erase this image. You could have a harem of women and you would still be the sympatric figure here. Olivia Pope you are something! I need to start preparing our response. James, you're a writer. Feel like helping your infinitely grateful husband out?' Cyrus asked. James smiled and nodded and the two walked out leaving Olivia and Fitz alone. Olivia shut the television off.

'Are you ok?' She asked. 'I know that could not have been easy to hear.' Fitz was looking at his shoes.

'I'm ok.' He replied as he looked up at her. 'I am more than ok. Liv, you just saved us. Mellie is going to be so busy trying to do damage control; she won't contest any aspect of the divorce. This is it. This is the beginning. I knew you were the one the moment I saw you but you…..' Fitz's voice broke. He took a second to compose himself. 'You are a miracle. The lengths you will go to in order to protect me and my children leave me in awe. Livvie, thank you. Thank you!' He pulled her into his arms.

Olivia was overcome with emotion. She allowed the tears to fall which is something she almost never did in front of people. 'You and me against the world.' She smiled at him.


	11. Chapter 11

**I am still debating on the re-election. If I do there will be a time jump. Don't worry. I haven't forgotten Mellie. Her wrap up is coming. Let me know what you think**!

Olivia stood just off camera watching Fitz both live and on the monitor next to her. He was going live in 10 minutes and they were trying get the lighting right. After all the work her team had put in Fitz, Cyrus, and Olivia had decided the interview needed to be with Sydney Storm. Sydney Storm had recently become the host of the news program _Political Diaries_, a cable network show that focused on the secrets and scandals of Washington. They chose her both because she was new to the arena and because she had a reputation of being tough but fair. She had this uncanny ability to ask the hard questions without coming off overly aggressive or hostile and she was always able to sympathize with her subject. Sydney was of the mindset that people are human and mistakes are made, it's how people own and correct them that make them forgivable. It made them human. America had fallen in love with her as a correspondent on a New York morning show and her popularity earned her the show and America trusted her given that _Political Diaries_ was the number one rated cable news show.

'Miss Pope, will you need hair and makeup?' a production assistant asked her.

'No, thank you. I am fine.' She smiled at the PA.

'Olivia Pope is always camera ready.' Cyrus told the PA who scurried off. She was clearly intimidated by the whole situation. As she should be, there is not a bigger 'get' than the President of the United States. Especially one whose wife had just been caught on camera disrespecting and dismissing both him and their children. 'Our boy looks good doesn't he?' Cy said. 'How are you holding up?'

'I am nervous but good. This is the best way to handle the situation at this point. Mellie will come out swinging tomorrow. We need to beat her to the punch so we can finally put this whole thing to rest and move on.' Olivia answered as the show's producer Kevin Boyd approached them.

'Good evening Miss Pope. I understand the President has asked that you join him for the beginning of the third segment?' he asked.

'Yes that is right. He will do the first part alone and then I will join him. That isn't going to be a problem is it?'

'No, not at all. When we break for the second round of commercials you will join President Grant at the table.' Kevin explained. As soon as she nodded that she understood he turned and yelled 'Two minutes people!'

'I'll be right back. I want to make sure he is ok.' Liv said to Cy and then walked over to Fitz who was sitting behind the desk. Sydney Storm was to his left going over her notes. 'How are you doing?' Olivia asked.

'I am good, Livvie. Don't worry. I've got this.' Fitz smiled at her.

'Good. Now keep your eyes on Sydney when she is talking. Keep your hands above the desk. If they're not visible it appears as if you are hiding something. Answer her questions as directly as possible and when it comes to Mellie you respond exactly as Harrison and Abby prepped you. Once I join you, eyes are on me when I speak and on Sydney when she does. Got it?'

'I got it, Liv. It's going to be fine. No, it's gonna be great.' He winked at her.

Olivia smiled back and said 'It's going to be great.' She walked away to join Cyrus and Harrison at the monitor. She took a deep breath as she heard someone begin the countdown to going live. 'Here we go….'

'Good evening and welcome to _Political Diaries_. I am Sydney Storm. Joining me tonight for the full hour is President Fitzgerald Grant. He is here to discuss the recent video of the First Lady. 'Thank you for being here, Mr. President.' Sydney Storm said. Sydney was an attractive woman. She was around 35 with deep auburn hair and emerald green eyes. She was made for TV.

'Thank you for having me, Ms. Storm.' Fitz grinned at her.

'Well let's start off with the large elephant in the room shall we? Today a video of your wife, Mellie Grant hit the airwaves. And as you know she did not have the kindest words for you or your children. She also admitted to an ongoing affair with one of the members of your Secret Service detail. Where is your head in all of this?'

'Well Sydney, while I am shocked at the coldness and selfishness Mellie displayed, I can't say it is out of character. Mellie can be quite ruthless.'

Olivia, Cyrus, and Harrison watched as Fitz handled every question Sydney threw at him with poise and eloquence. He had affectively aced the first two segments. He expressed his sadness disappointment, anger, and acceptance of Mellie's antics. If it was playing to the public the same way it was in the studio, he would appear both sympathetic and empathetic. Once they cut for the second commercial break someone came over and started fitting Olivia with a microphone.

'Remember Liv, let him do the majority of the explaining. Do not talk over him and do not go on the defensive if Sydney gets personal. Keep your eyes on the prize and the Olivia Pope temper in check. Got it?' Harrison coached her.

'The teacher has become the student. I've got it Harrison. Thank you.' Liv gave his hand a quick squeeze as Kevin motioned for Olivia to join the table. She walked over and took the seat to Fitz's right.

'You ready?' Fitz asked her and rubbed her thigh.

'Yes, Sir.' She smiled at him and grabbed his hand.

'Welcome back to the program. We are joined by DC Crisis Management expert Olivia Pope. Miss Pope as you will recall was the White House Communications Director for a short time and then acted as Press Secretary for the Grant Administration in the weeks following the assignation attempt on President Grant last year. Thank you for joining us Miss Pope. Now I imagine you are here with us to discuss the President's next course of action regarding his marriage. What is the state of your marriage sir? Will you be filing for divorce or are you working it out?'

'Sydney, that is actually part of the reason I am here. I wanted to announce that with deep regret I filed for divorce this afternoon immediately following the release of Mellie's footage.' Fitz responded.

'So that is why you have asked Miss Pope to join us? She will help to explain how you can be an effective leader while dealing with personal turmoil?'

'In a way, yes. But as you can imagine it is far more complicated than that.' Fitz said.

'Well I can imagine. Divorce is a difficult thing when you are not responsible for the welfare of the nation. This will be unprecedented. Let me ask have you made the decision to not seek re-election due to these latest developments? '

'I _will_ be seeking re-election in November. It will be an unconventional campaign I know but it will be an honest one. The American people will get to see me completely raw. Naked in a sense. They will be able to look at me and know that they know everything about me. They will know my mistakes, my pain, my turmoil, and my joy. I want to show the American people that I am still fully capable and committed to serving them to the best of my ability. My hope is that they will take this journey with me. They will be in it with me and come November they will go to the polls and next to the name Fitzgerald Grant they will also see their own names. They will vote for themselves because they will know that I am all in. They will know it is me and them against the world. Me and them fighting and working to keep this country safe and thriving and continue to make it the greatest nation in the world.' Fitz spoke with such dedication and passion that Olivia was floored. She felt star struck by this man. He never ceased to amaze her.

'And what role will you be playing within the campaign Miss Pope? I know you worked on the President's first campaign. Will you be resuming that role?' Sydney asked Olivia.

'I will be assisting in the re-election bid. My role will be somewhat different this time around. But I will be there.' Olivia smiled.

'In what way will it be different? Will you be taking on more responsibility?' Sydney questioned.

'My role will be more involved. I will be campaigning with the President. I will be much more visible this time around. The first time I worked primarily behind the scenes.' Olivia replied.

'I see. Well I guess that makes sense. Someone will need to fill in where the First Lady would normally be and you are certainly more than capable of handling campaign stops and press conferences. Sort of an understudy so to speak.'

'No Sydney. Olivia Pope is never the understudy to anyone. She doesn't do second place or runner up. Olivia Pope is always the star of the show. Olivia Pope is always the top dog, number one draft pick, the champion. She's certainly my champion.' Fitz was shifted his gaze from Liv back to Sydney. 'Sydney, Olivia will be campaigning with me as my partner and once the divorce is final, she will be campaigning as my wife, my First Lady.'

Sydney Storm sat speechless, looking at them. Did the President of the United States just admit to an affair on her show? 'I am sorry sir, I don't understand.'

'Sydney I believe now would be a good time to roll the piece my Chief of Staff gave your producer.' Fitz smirked. Sydney looked desperately over to Kevin and heard him shout 'Roll it'. They all watched as the beautifully complicated love story of Fitzgerald Grant and Olivia Pope was told in a small documentary Abby and Harrison had put together. It had interviews with Cy and James, Olivia's team and Fitz's oldest children. It painted a picture of a love that had been difficult, painful, passionate, and life-altering. A love that could not be denied and in the end bonded two extraordinary souls forever. Once it was over Sydney blinked and tried to gather her composure. Pure emotion could be felt throughout the studio. There wasn't a person there that was not profoundly affected by the video. Olivia and Fitz included.

'We are not proud of how we came to be. I am just as guilty as Mellie when it comes to breaking our vows. That said, Olivia saved my life. She got me here and made me the man and the President I am today. I will not deny her any longer. If it costs me re-election then it costs me re-election but I am hoping that the American people will be able to see that what I have with Olivia is once in a lifetime. We can't fight it. And God knows we have both tried but at the end of the day we are two pieces made whole. We are soul mates and her love and support and protection, and guidance make me better at everything. If I am re-elected with her by my side, I will be….no this country will be unstoppable.' Fitz spoke from his heart and that was his gift. Olivia looked over at Cyrus who was beaming and at Harrison who was smiling and giving her thumbs up. Fitz had done it. He had presented their relationship to the American people. Whether or not they buy what he is selling remained to be seen. They'd have to wait for that verdict.

'Well there you have it America. The decision is yours. I'd like to thank President Grant and Olivia Pope for joining me this evening. For Political Diaries, I am Sydney Storm.'


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's the next chapter. I have one more for sure. Could be more. We will see! Happy Scandal Thursday everyone!**

'How does it look, Cy?' Olivia sat nervously across from Cy in his office, the first approval ratings since _Political Diaries _aired were out and she was beside herself with worry of what they would say. She stared at Cyrus trying to read his face but she couldn't. Her stomach churned and turned. Olivia was afraid she would vomit. 'CYRUS!' She shouted.

Cyrus' head shot up. He had forgotten she was there. 'Olivia, are you all right? You don't look well.' He got up and moved over to her. She was sweating and having a hard time focusing. Was she having a panic attack?

'I don't know. I think I need to lie down.' She stood up and immediately hit the floor. Cyrus caught her head before it crashed into the hardwood below them.

'Liv? Olivia?' He called her name with no response. 'What the hell? Maureen….MAUREEN!' Cyrus yelled out for his secretary.

'Yes, Mister Beene.' Maureen gasped at the sight of an unconscious Olivia Pope on the floor. 'Call an ambulance and find the President. Get him down her NOW!' Maureen ran off.

Olivia awoke in a hospital room. Her head hurt and she felt sick to her stomach. What the hell happened? She thought.

'Liv? Olivia, can you hear me?' Olivia turned to see Abby and Huck standing next to her bed. Abby was speaking to her.

'Abby, what happened? Why am I in the hospital?'

'I'll go get the doctor.' Huck said and hurried out the door.

'You fainted, Olivia. You were with Cyrus in his office and you passed out.' Abby explained.

'What? I remember being in with Cy and feeling weird. I was really anxious about Fitz's numbers. I thought I was having a panic attack. I guess it was a doozy, huh?' Olivia laughed weakly.

'It wasn't a panic attack, Miss Pope.' A tall doctor walked in. 'I'm Dr. Logan. Will you excuse us please?' He said to Abby.

'Sure. I will go find Cyrus. Let him know you're awake.' Abby walked to the door, shot a concerned look to Olivia, and left.

'If it wasn't a panic attack, why did I pass out?' Olivia asked.

'How dare you! I am your wife. The mother of you children and you go on national television and come out with your whore!? You dirty up my reputation and try to sell this pathetic little affair as the greatest love story ever told!? You will live to regret this Fitzgerald!' Mellie was in rare form. She had barged into the Oval before anyone could stop her. She was livid. Fitz motioned for Tom and Louise to leave them. He knew this was unavoidable.

'Exactly where have you been the past week, Mellie? You were caught on tape in the Rose Garden admitting to an affair with Hal and speaking hatefully and disparagingly about your husband and children. That was ALL you, Mel! I am STILL the President and needed to handle and address a situation. I talked it over with my advisors and they felt the best way to get ahead of your little tirade was to agree to an interview with Sydney Storm. What did you think was going to happen? You thought we'd sweep this little indiscretion under the rug. Pretend it did happen? Explain it away as low blood sugar? A little too much wine at lunch? The onset of menopause? I am in survival mode now Mellie. My only concern is maintaining some sense of honor and decorum for this office. You are out, Mel! You are out of options. This is done. The only play you have left is to sign the papers and gracefully exit stage right. You do that and I will support you should you regain enough of a reputation to run for office. You do not do that and I will spend the rest of my Presidency making sure you are humiliated on every level possible. Your choice! Now get the hell out of my office and out of my house!' Mellie stared blankly at Fitz. He watched her expression change from anger to defiance to shock and finally to acceptance.

'Send the papers to Santa Barbara. I will sign them and send them back. You're right Fitz. We are done.' Mellie turned to leave. 'Goodbye Fitzgerald.'

'Goodbye Mellie.' He replied. 'Oh Mel? I have assigned Hal to be on your detail until the divorce is final. At that point I expect to receive his resignation.' Mellie nodded and left the Oval Office for the last time. Fitz exhaled for the first time in weeks. He saw Mellie give up. She was no longer going to be a problem. One down…one to go he thought. 'Louise?'

'Yes sir?' Louise came in quickly.

'Where is Cyrus? I thought he was supposed to be in here with the approval numbers?'

'Um sir, Mr. Beene accompanied Miss Pope to the hospital about an hour ago.'

'What? Why? What happened? Why didn't someone get me?'

'You were in with the First Lady and Mr. Beene said he would handle it. Apparently Miss Pope fainted in his office. When he couldn't wake her an ambulance was called. She was taken to Georgetown. Tom and Brian are waiting for you with the car to take you to the hospital.' Louise explained as Fitz quickly grabbed his jacket and hurried out the door.

'Please remember what we talked about Olivia. Call me if you have any other spells or have any questions. Go straight home and get into bed. Is that clear?' Dr. Logan explained.

'Yes doctor. Thank you.' Olivia smiled as Fitz came rushing through the door.

'Livvie? Are you ok?' Fitz was frantic.

'I am fine. Just a fainting spell. Nothing to worry about.' She explained.

'She will be fine Mr. President. She just needs to eat something and get some rest. Olivia, three square meals a day. No more popcorn and wine diet!' Dr. Logan scolded her and left.

Fitz looked at Olivia. She looked tired and thin. He hadn't even considered what all of this could be doing to her. He felt guilty and ashamed. She had spent the last several weeks taking care of him. He needed to take care of her now.

'Come on Livvie. Let me take you home.' Fitz walked over and wrapped his arm around her waist.

'I'm ok. Really! You don't need to worry about me. You have other things to deal with. I will have Abby and Huck take me back to my apartment and I will go to bed. You go back to work.'

'Absolutely not! First I already sent Abby and Huck back to OPA. And second if you think I am leaving you alone you are out of your mind. If you want to go back to you apartment we can do that. '

Olivia looked up at Fitz. She didn't have the strength to fight him. She was tired and hungry. 'Ok. You win Fitz. But I want to go to my place and I need food.'

Fitz gathered up Olivia's belongings and walked her out of the hospital and into the waiting car. 'Tom please take us back to Olivia's. We will be spending the night there.'

'Yes sir!' Tom replied.

'I talked to Cyrus on my way over. You really scared me Livvie.'

'I know. I am sorry. It's not like I planned it you know.' She sighed.

'I know. But you really need to take care of yourself. Stop worrying so much. Everything is going to work itself out. For example, the approval ratings that you got yourself all worked up about?' Fitz said.

'Yeah? Did Cyrus tell you? How are they?' Olivia shot straight up in her seat.

'Olivia!'

'I'm sorry but you know I will be much easier to deal with if you just tell me.' Olivia was lying. She knew if he told her they were in the tanker she would launch right into 'fixer' mode and make Tom take her to OPA to do damage control. Her stomach cramped as she held her breath. Oh right, she thought. Breathe Liv.

'Livvie, the only time my ratings were higher was right after the assignation attempt. 65%.' Fitz smiled. 'Now please let me take you home and fuss over you.'

Olivia sighed and the cramping in her stomach went away. 'Please take me home Mr. President.' She laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. For the first time in weeks, Olivia Pope finally felt a sense of peace.


	13. Chapter 13

'Liv! Welcome back.' Harrison said to Olivia as she walked through the doors of Olivia Pope and Associates. 'How are you feeling?'

'Much better. Thank you. A couple of days off was just what I needed. Is anyone else in?' Liv asked.

'Huck is in his office running down some of the financial info for the Alicia Mitchell case.'

'Good. Why don't you join me in my office? I'd like to discuss something with you Harrison.' Olivia said as she opened her office door. Harrison followed and watched as Olivia put her purse and tea down on the desk. 'Please have a seat.' Olivia told him as she sat down.

'What's up Liv? Am I in trouble?' Harrison joked flashing that megawatt smile of his.

'No not at all. In fact just the opposite. I know you have had to shoulder a lot of the responsibility around here lately. You've taken the lead on numerous cases including mine. You've been diligent and ethical and effective on each one. You've really impressed me over the last several weeks.' Olivia began.

'Thank you, Olivia. I appreciate the acknowledgement even though it is unnecessary. Just playing my role of Gladiator.'

'I know. I have been trying to figure out how I am going to run things around here while Fitz runs for re-election. I am going to be taking on a much larger role which will make it very hard for me to be here a lot of the time. I mean I won't be here. I also think that when client comes in they expect to meet with the person whose name is on the door. And the 'Pope' in Olivia Pope and Associates will be roaming the country on a campaign bus. I have been all over the place on how to proceed and last night it hit me. Maybe it's time to add another name to the door.' Olivia explained.

'You want to bring in a partner?' Harrison asked.

'Yes. I want to add a partner to the business.'

'Ok. Well that seems logical. Do you have anyone in mind? I can get working on vetting people for you?'

'That won't be necessary Harrison. The person I have in mind has already proven to be exactly the kind of partner I want here.' Liv smiled at Harrison.

'Oh. Ok. Well who is it?'

'Wow! You know it is a good thing you are pretty Harrison because sometimes…..it's you Harrison. I would like to offer you partnership here. I would like Olivia Pope & Associates to become Pope Wright and Associates. What do you think?'

Harrison's jaw dropped. He looked at Olivia in complete disbelief. 'Are you serious?'

'I am dead serious. You have proven to be a loyal colleague and friend and that is what I want in a partner. Plus I need someone around here that remains level headed. We all know that has never been my strong suit and Abby and Huck are both loose cannons. Will you accept, Harrison? Please?' Olivia asked.

'Absolutely! Thank you so much Liv! I will not let you down. I promise.' Harrison stood up and buttons his jacket. He reached across the desk to shake her hand. Olivia looked at his outstretched arm and frowned.

'A handshake is so formal. We hug this one out.' She said as she walked out from her desk and embraced Harrison. 'Welcome my friend.'

Harrison hugged her tightly and was surprised to see tears in her eyes when she looked at him. 'Are you crying?'

'What? No! Of course not! It's these damn cherry blossoms. They mess with my allergies. Get out of my office! We will make the announcement this afternoon. I have to go to the White House but I will be back around 3. Please make sure everyone is here.' Olivia replied wiping the tears from her eyes.

'Ok. Will do! Thanks again Olivia'. Harrison smiled at her as he left.

'Hi Louise! Is he available?' Olivia said as she rounded the corner toward the Oval Office.

'Yes, Miss Pope he is.'

'Thank you.' Liv said as she opened the door. Fitz was sitting at his desk looking at something. 'Hi!' Liv said startling the President. Fitz fumbled whatever was in his hand and shoved it into a drawer.

'You surprised me. Hi!' he said.

Olivia cocked her eyebrow. 'Really? Sorry. What's in the drawer?' she asked.

'What? Nothing. How are you?'

'Fitzgerald Grant…..what is in the drawer?'

'Olivia, it's nothing. Forget about it.'

'Are we really going to start off with you hiding things from me? Look me in the eye and tell me it's government business and nothing for me to worry about and I will back off.' Olivia knew it wasn't government business. He wouldn't have fumbled around with that. He knows she understands there are facets of his job he can't share with her. He would have simply put it away without the production.

'Olivia, it's….Damn it, Olivia! I can't lie to you! Sit down!' Fitz was frustrated. Olivia sat down on one of the sofas and looked at him.

'Fitz? What is it? What's wrong?' Olivia felt that all too familiar sense of dread. She was suddenly afraid and her stomach started to cramp again.

'Nothing is wrong.' He said as he shut the drawer and moved toward her. 'You really need to stop doing that. We are good. Things are good and they are going to stay that way. All this worrying isn't good for you! So stop it!'

'Ok…..'

'What I want to know is who the hell do you think you are? You walk into MY office, without knocking I might add. I put something in the drawer of MY desk and you start demanding to know what it is I am 'hiding'?' Fitz feigned annoyance and it was working. Olivia looked up at him with guilty and remorseful eyes.

'I'm sorry Fitz. You're right. I have no right…'

He cut her off. 'You're damn right you have no right. There are some things I don't have to share with you. There are times that I am able to make decisions without the benefit of the great Pope advice. And this Miss Pope is one of those decisions. I apologize I did not consult you but traditionally it is supposed to be a surprise.' Fitz went on.

'What the hell are you talking about?' Olivia asked.

'I am talking about proposals, Miss Pope. I am talking about this.' Olivia watched as the President of the Unites States got down on one knee in front of her. 'Olivia Pope, you are such a pain in the ass. You're bossy and pushy and brilliant and strong and I cannot imagine not having you in my life. You've shown me what love and devotion is. You taught me faith and strength. You make me better. You are the love of my life. So I am asking you to be my wife. Marry me, Livvie.' Fitz looked at her with hopeful tears in his eyes. Olivia smiled down at him. For the second time in less than an hour she was crying.

'Yes. Fitz, I will marry you.' She said through tears as he placed the ring on her finger. She leaned forward and kissed him.

'You and me against the world.' He whispered against her lips.


	14. Chapter 14

**You all are so impatient. You get your answer to what ails our Livvie. Next chapter is going to pick up exactly where this one leaves off. Enjoy and review please!**

'We're engaged. We're engaged!? What? How did this happen?' Olivia said gazing down at her ring. She and Fitz had been sitting cuddled on the sofa in an awestruck silence. They couldn't believe they were in this moment.

'It took a really long time to get here but we are here, baby. By the way you may want to take a look at the ring again. I had it inscribed.' He grinned at her.

Olivia looked at him for a moment and then removed to ring and read the inscription 'Liv & Fitz against the world.' Tears welled up in her eyes and she kissed him softly on the lips. 'Mr. President you're a dream. A miracle. I am literally bursting to spend my life with you and all of your grand romantic gestures.'

'That's the deal right? You and me against the world? I mean our love story is not exactly typical but it is extraordinary and it is fate. You are the most amazing woman in the world and I got incredibly and inexplicably lucky that you chose me.'

'I don't think I had much of a choice. Like you said it was fate.' She smiled at him.

'You and me…..it's going to be you and me. We're going to win re-election and then you and I are going to live my next term here. Together. You and me.' Fitz looked at her in complete wonderment.

'Well it's not going to be just you and me. Karen, Jerry, and Teddy will be here most of the time. And we can't forget Cyrus and Tom and Louise. This is going to be a full house, sir.'

'True. So I guess I will bask in the current moment. In this moment it is just you and me.' He kissed her on the forehead.

'I am sorry my love but that isn't entirely the case either.'

'Um…Liv I am looking around this room and I do not see anyone else. Oh do you mean big brother up there?' Fitz said pointing up to the camera above them. 'That's not really a person and we don't really need to worry about it anymore.'

'I guess that's true. But I wasn't talking about the camera. I was talking about math.'

'Math? What on earth does math have to do with anything?'

'Well you and me and baby make three.' Liv said placing her hand on her stomach.

'Liv?' Fitz's eyes widened. 'Baby? Are you having a baby?'

'No. I am not having a baby. _We_ are having a baby.' She giggled through tears. Olivia watched as Fitz digested what she has just told him.

'We….Livvie? …I. WHOO HOO!' Fitz suddenly jumped up and screamed. His grey eyes danced and he had a smile that was so sincere and conveyed so much joy Olivia wished they had a camera because if America could see him now the election would be a formality.

Suddenly Cyrus came bailing through the door. 'Sir, are you ok? I heard shouting.'

'Am I ok Cyrus? I am more than ok. I am the luckiest man in the world!'

Cyrus looked at Olivia who was just laughing at her fiancé and his almost childlike elation. 'Liv? Are you ok? Are you feeling better?' Cyrus asked choosing to focus on someone who may actually answer his question.

'Yes. Cyrus. I am fine. I am good. I am sorry if I gave you a scare.'

'Well you did scare me kid but I am glad that you are…..what the hell is on your finger?' Cyrus asked as he noticed to large ring on her left hand. 'Are you…sir did you propose?'

'Yes he did. And I accepted. But to be fair it was before he started hollering around the Oval Office like a frat boy at a football game.' She smirked.

'Oh well that explains the noise. Congratulations Olivia!' Cyrus walked over and hugged Olivia as she stood.

'Thank you Cyrus.'

'Sir, I know this is something that you have wanted for a very long time. It makes me incredibly happy to see two of the most important people in my life find their way to bliss. You deserve every happiness in the world.' Cyrus said to Fitz before pulling him into a hug. 'So you 'whoo hoo' all day long if you want to.'

Fitz looked at Olivia who nodded her approval. Cyrus needed to be filled in for several reasons. They were going to have to deal with how to announce the pregnancy. The engagement wouldn't be an issue because Fitz made it clear during his interview that marrying Olivia was going to happen. A baby however before he was divorced from Mellie would be a little bit of a surprise and would require some finesse.

'While I am beyond excited that Liv agreed to marry me that was not what the commotion was about. Cyrus, Olivia is pregnant.' Fitz explained.

'Olivia Pope is pregnant? Olivia Pope?' Cyrus was dumbfounded. He would have been less shocked if he had told him that Bigfoot was staying in the Lincoln Bedroom for the week.

'Hey! What the hell is that supposed to mean? Olivia Pope is a woman. Women get pregnant. What's with the disillusionment, Cy?' Olivia stood with her hand on her hip and glared at her mentor.

'I am sorry Liv. I just never thought of you in a motherly sense. That said you have done a pretty amazing job raising this one over the last four years.' He said motioning to Fitz.

'Wow….thanks Cy!' Fitz said.

Cyrus smirked at Fitz and then looked back to Olivia 'Liv you will be an amazing mother. I just hope this kid looks like you. We obviously have to talk about how to handle both announcements but not tonight. I am going to leave you two to enjoy each other and your news. I will have Louise clear your schedule. There was not anything urgent on it today anyway. Why don't you head back to the residence? Spend the day and night being happy parents and spouses to be.' Cyrus smiled and headed to the door.

'Thank you Cy.' Olivia and Fitz said in unison.

Cyrus shook his head. 'Always in sync.' He said as he walked out.

Fitz walked over to Olivia and wrapped his arms around her waist. 'So Miss Pope would you like to accompany back to the residence so I can begin to dote on my pregnant fiancée?

'I was supposed to head back to the office at three. I was going to announce to the rest of the team that Harrison was joining as a partner.' Olivia responded.

'Oh he said yes? That's great Liv!' Fitz said. 'No problem. We can celebrate another time.'

'No. No. We are engaged and are having a baby. We celebrate now. I will call Harrison and ask him to postpone the meeting to tomorrow. I want to spend time with you.' She replied.

'Perfect because all I can think about right now is getting you out of those clothes.' Fitz smirked at her.


	15. Chapter 15

**I am not even going to try and lie this is all fluff. I thought they could use some down time. I have something cooking...a little bit of conflict. So stay tuned. Enjoy and Please review!**

'Fitz?' Olivia walked into the room. 'Are you in here?' Olivia had to call Harrison and told Fitz she would meet him in his room of the residence. She knew he wanted to take advantage of Cyrus clearing his schedule and celebrate their news. She was actually really looking forward to some one on one time with him. It felt like the last couple of weeks had been a nonstop parade of people and issues to be solved. They needed time together. Olivia sat on the bed and furrowed her brow. Maybe he got called away she thought. She decided to give it a few minutes. If he didn't show up soon she would go look for him. She laid back on the bed with her feet still dangling off the side and closed her eyes.

'Livvie?' Olivia opened her eyes. She had fallen asleep. She sat up somewhat dazed. How long had she been out? 'Don't worry Livvie you were only asleep for a few minutes.' Fitz was kneeled a before her removing her shoes. 'You know as you get bigger these expensive stilts you call shoes are going to have to go.' He smiled up at her.

'Bite your tongue Fitzgerald Grant! I will still be wearing my 'stilts' as you wheel me into the delivery room.'

'Ok. Come on.' He reached out his hand and lifted her off the bed. Without her shoes the huge difference in their height was prevalent. Her tiny 5'4 frame was no match for his 6'2 stature. It made him want to pick her up and protect her at all costs. But he knew better. Olivia Pope was little but lethal. She was more than capable of bringing a man his size to his knees. It was one of the first things that drew him to her. The way she read him in a room full of campaign staffers drove that point home. She was not to be messed with. He gazed down at her with more love in his eyes than Olivia thought was possible. Fitz slid her blazer off of her shoulders and laid it on the bed. He then went to work on the buttons of the soft pink blouse she was wearing. After a few seconds Olivia stood before him in a nude bra and her black slacks. Fitz unbuttoned and unzipped those never taking his eyes off hers. He then knelt before her again to remove her pants. Once they were off he stayed there for a moment and with each had on her hips he rested his forehead on her stomach. He whispered something she couldn't make out. He stood and lifted her into his arms and carried her like a bride on her wedding night to the threshold of the bathroom door. 'Turn around and close your eyes.' He told her. She looked up at him curiously but did as she was told. Her breath caught as she felt him remove her bra and panties. Olivia decided that this was one of the most sensual moments of her life. She opened her mouth to say something but before she could she was lifted back into his arms. 'Keep them closed Livvie.' He whispered to her. She nodded as she felt him lower her. The first tickle of the bubbles and soothing warm water startled her senses but once she realized what was happening, an overwhelming sense of peace and relaxation took over. Once she was completely submerged in the water Fitz said 'Ok you can open them now.' Olivia opened her eyes to the bathroom filled with at least fifty candles. There were red rose petals sprinkled on the floor and floating around her in the tub. And soft music played from an iPod deck in the corner. Olivia gasped.

'Fitz! How did you have time for all of this? I was on the phone with Harrison for ten minutes tops!'

'I work fast when it's for you.' He grinned at her. 'Plus it does help that I have people that are ready to do anything I need at a moment's notice. You're exhausted and you need to be pampered. You have been beyond amazing and strong the last few weeks. But now you are pregnant and we need to slow things down. We have to make sure that you are getting everything you need to be healthy and happy. So some things are going to change around here and this is NOT a negotiation Miss Pope. Is that clear?' Fitz asked as he began to rub her foot while kneeling beside the tub.

'You keep doing that Mr. President and you will not hear a peep out of me. Wait! What things?' Olivia shot her head up and looked at him.

'Well for starters no more dangerous situations. I am not stupid or naïve enough to think you will stop working but you send Harrison or Huck into battle. You stay safely at the home base and direct from there. Second you are getting a detail. You are now the fiancée of the President and will have protection any time you are not with me. Third and Olivia I swear if you fight me on this…..you're moving into the White House fulltime. You can keep your apartment for breaks or getaways. If you need a couple of days away from this craziness I will not stop you from going back there provided your security goes with you but I need for you to be here most of the time. I do not have the luxury of staying with you there on a regular basis and I will not miss a single moment of this pregnancy. Can you work with these changes?' Fitz moved onto the other foot but kept his stern gaze on Olivia. He wanted her to know that he was serious.

'Let me make sure I understand this correctly. You want me to stop rushing into situations with hit men and kidnappers. You want me to take on a security detail. You want me to move into the White House to live with my very loving and sexy fiancée and his adorable baby WHILE I keep my apartment for the days that you or Cyrus or Louise are driving me crazy? And you want me to agree to all of these things so that you do not miss morning sickness, or crazy food cravings, or when this kid that I can already tell is going to have his or her father's height is kicking me? Is that right?' Olivia glared at him in a way that made Fitz swallow hard.

He cleared his throat and gathered all the severity he could and squeaked out a shaky 'Yes.'

Olivia closed her eyes and inhaled sharply. _Oh hell here we go_! Fitz thought and prepared himself for impact. 'Two conditions: One: I get to pick the agents on my detail; and Two: on the days I stay at my apartment I get to take Teddy.' Olivia winked at Fitz who exhaled in relief.

'Deal.' He smiled at her.

'Deal! Now delicious man of mine, get out of those clothes and get in here with me. My shoulders need rubbing!'


	16. Chapter 16

**Ok kids. Brace yourself. This one is going to throw you for a loop. The fluff couldn't last forever...this is Olivia and Fitz after all. Let me know what you think!**

Fitz was on his side facing Olivia. She was laying on her back with her eyes closed in complete bliss. She was absolutely relaxed from the bubble bath Fitz had set up for her and loving the circles he was making with his hand on her stomach. Olivia felt like she was in heaven. She had never believed in this kind of happiness. In a lot of ways she fought against it. She spent so much time fighting Fitz and her own heart and in this moment could not remember a single reason why.

'Livvie, can I ask you something?' Fitz asked.

'Hmm?' She mumbled somewhat annoyed at the disturbance. It fleeted as soon as he changed the direction of his circles.

'When do you think the baby was conceived? Do you think it was Ella's christening?' There was a hint of shame in his suggestion.

Olivia opened her eyes and turned onto her side to face him. 'Well I am a little over eight weeks which would put it right about the night you surprised me at Chez Henri. If it was Ella's christening, I'd already be showing. 'Why? Would it bother you if that was when it happened?'

'No. Well not really. I am so happy and so grateful for this baby. I was just thinking that it would be better if the act that made this little one was one of love.'

'Fitz. We already talked about this. Ok….let me ask you this. I know you were angry and hurt and confused and drunk that day but when you kissed me in that closet, did you love me?'

'I have never stopped loving you, Livvie.' Fitz looked up at her.

'Then it doesn't matter does it?'

'You're right. It doesn't matter. All that matters is that we're having a baby.' Fitz said as he turned her around and pulled her close. With his chest up against her back he moved his arm over her waist and resumed his circles. Olivia sighed and backed up as close to him as she could get. She was tired and knew it would be moments before she was asleep.

'Fitz?'

'Yes, love?'

'What did you say earlier to the baby?'

'Huh?' Fitz raised his head to look at her. 'What are you talking about?'

Olivia turned to look at him. 'Earlier when you were undressing me, you rested your head on my belly and whispered something. I assumed you were talking to the baby.'

'I was.' Fitz rested his head back onto the pillow and smelled her hair.

'What did you say?' Olivia asked again.

'I told her that I have been wishing for her since the day I laid eyes on her Mommy.' Fitz whispered.

Olivia felt the tears well up in her eyes. _This man._ She thought. 'Her?'

'It's a girl. I'm going with my gut on this one.' He told her. Olivia smiled to herself and drifted off to sleep content and safe within the arms of the love of her life.

'I am going to run by my place. I need to get some more clothes and then I will be at the office. I have to announce Harrison as the partner and go over some details with all of them. Between the campaign and Baby Grant here, they are all going to have to take on some additional responsibilities. I should be back by six and we can have dinner together.' Olivia explained as she and Fitz readied for the day. They had already perfected the dance of a couple sharing mirror and sink space. As was with all things related to them they were perfectly in sync.

'Ok. Well you're taking Tom with you, right?' Fitz asked her.

'No. I don't think that is necessary.'

'Olivia! We talked about this last night. You agreed to a detail. I know you want to pick who that is but we can't do that in the next ten minutes so you take Tom. You know Tom. You're comfortable with Tom.' Fitz replied.

'I know. And I will get a detail. But I don't think it is necessary today. There are three people on planet earth that know we are engaged and four that know I am pregnant. So unless you are thinking Cyrus or Dr. Logan went to Anderson Cooper overnight, I think I am safe for the day. Besides I am about to turn OPA upside down. I don't think walking in there with a Secret Service escort is the way to break the changes to them. It will be fine. I will call you when I get to the office and then Huck will be with me all day. Huck is like five Toms.' Olivia stood in front of Fitz and smiled up at him. 'Ok?'

'Ok but you call me as soon as you step foot off that elevator!'

'I promise. But give me until 9. I have to go by my place. I love you Mr. President.' She said as she pressed a kiss to his lips.

'I love you too, Livvie. Be good for Mommy today. She has a lot going on sweet girl. Keep her safe for Daddy.' Fitz said with his hand on her stomach. Olivia grinned. She loved that he was already talking to the baby. It made it real for her. Fitz watched her walk toward the door. She stopped, turned and blew him a kiss just before she turned down the hallway. Fitz smiled and finished dressing.

'What time did Olivia say she would be here? I have a meeting with Alicia Mitchell's nanny at eleven and she is skittish. I think she will bolt if I don't meet her on time and we need her to help prove Alicia's husband's nights out.' Abby was pacing in the conference room.

'Harrison said nine.' Quinn answered. She was sitting at the table going over the photos the Mitchell attorneys had sent over. 'This private investigator sucks. He got Caleb Mitchell going in and out of bars but not a single one has the name of the bar nor does it show him in the company of another man. Who was this guy?'

'It's a quarter to ten.' Huck said. He had been working on something on his laptop but stopped when Quinn answered Abby about Olivia's arrival time.

'What?' Quinn asked.

'It's a quarter to ten. Liv said she would be here at nine? She's forty-five minutes late. Liv is never late. Are you sure it was nine?' Huck questioned Quinn.

'Harrison said nine. Maybe she's just stuck in traffic or got held up at the White House.'

Huck got up and quickly went into Harrison's office. Harrison was leaning against his desk flipping is phone in his hand. 'It's a quarter to ten.'

'I know. Something's wrong.' Harrison answered.

'Something's wrong.' Huck repeated as Abby and Quinn joined them.

'Did you try her cellphone?' Abby asked Harrison.

'Eight times.' He replied.

'And?'

'And it went straight to voicemail every time.'

'When did you last speak to her?' Huck asked.

'This morning at eight. She was pulling into her apartment. She said she needed an hour there and then she would be here.'

'Call Cyrus. Maybe she had to go back to the White House. Have you checked the traffic reports? Maybe there is a hold up and her phone is dead.' Quinn said.

'I texted Cyrus twenty minutes ago. He confirmed she left around seven forty-five and had not returned. The President is in meetings all morning so she is not with him. Something. Is. Wrong.' Harrison looked at Huck who nodded in agreement. 'I'll drive.'

The car ride from OPA to Olivia's apartment was twelve minutes. The entire twelve minutes no one spoke. It was like they were afraid if they broke the silence it would mean something bad had happened to Olivia. Harrison pulled up to the gate of her underground parking garage. Huck pulled the gate remote he kept out and pressed the button. Huck, Harrison, Abby, and Quinn held a collective breath as they pulled in.

'Oh my god!' Quinn gasped. Harrison slammed on the breaks and put the car in park as Huck jumped out before the car was completely stopped. Olivia's black Range Rover was parked in its space. The driver's side jar was opened and Olivia's purse and tea cup were on the ground. Huck walked over to the car and turned to the others. 'The keys are still in the ignition.' He said.

Harrison put both hands behind his head and looked up. He closed he eyes, exhaled, and said 'Abby, get Cyrus on the phone. Tell him Olivia is missing.'


	17. Chapter 17

**Well between my perpetual insomnia and my excitement on this latest twist you all got two chapters in one night! We will catch up with our endangered Livvie in the next chapter. Review please!**

Cyrus hung up the phone and rubbed his hand over his face. 'Maureen!' He shouted and watched as his secretary hurried in. 'Cancel everything I have for the rest of the day. Gather the head of the Secret Service, the President's personal detail, and Admiral Carter and have them meet me in the Oval Office in twenty minutes. I do not care what they are doing; tell them this is priority one unless there is an impending attack to US interests. Is that clear?'

'Yes, sir.' Maureen turned and left the room. Cyrus stood up and looked down at his hands. They were shaking. He had never felt this kind of fear or dread in his life. He took a moment to breathe and compose himself and then made his way down the hallway. Louise was sitting at her desk.

'Louise, the head of the Secret Service, Admiral Carter, and Harrison Wright will be coming here in the next few minutes. Please send them in immediately.' Cyrus told her as Tom and Brian came around the corner. 'Clear the President's schedule. He will be unavailable for the rest of the day. No press. Nothing crosses that threshold unless one of his children is harmed or ill. Tell Teddy's nanny she will need to keep Teddy for the day. The President will be unable to keep his normal appointment with him. Also please call Karen and Jerry's school. They need to be pulled out of class and leave with their detail immediately. The head of the Secret Service will provide them with a secure location. Please also confirm that the First Lady is still in Santa Barbara and that she remains there until further notice.' Cyrus rattled off his list to Louise who wrote everything done.

'What about Miss Pope?' Louise asked.

'I have that handled. Is he alone now?'

'Yes. He has a meeting with Senator Collins and Senator Price in ten minutes but I will have them reschedule.'

'Thank you Louise. Tom, Brian come with me please.' Cyrus instructed as he opened the door to the Oval. Fitz was sitting at his desk reading something. He looked up when they came in.

'Cy? What are you doing here? I thought you were meeting with Sally about the re-election plan?' Fitz asked.

'I had to reschedule that sir. We have a situation, Mr. President.' Cyrus said as Admiral Carter walked in.

'Mark, good to see you.' The President saluted the Admiral who returned the salute. 'Cyrus? What is happening?'

'Sir. Admiral. I think it is best you both take a seat.' Cyrus was having trouble breathing. He would give anything to not have to be the one to give the President this news. Everyone's focus shifted as the door opened and Trent Walker the head of the Secret Service and Harrison walked in.

Fitz felt his heart sink. 'Cyrus?' he looked to his friend.

'Sir, Olivia did not show up at her office this morning. When her team called her cellphone, it went directly to voicemail.' Cyrus explained.

'Olivia never turns her phone off. Especially now.' Fitz whispered. He felt it. Something was wrong.

'Mr. President we went over to her apartment because that was where she said she was a little before eight o'clock this morning when I last spoke to her. When we pulled into the garage her car was parked in its space. The driver's side door was opened and the keys were still in the ignition. Additionally her purse and tea cup were found on the ground next to the car.' Harrison tried to be as professional as possible but internally he was screaming.

'So…..Livvie is….missing? Is that what you are telling me Harrison?' Fitz asked.

'Yes, Sir. Huck, Abby, and Quinn are at her apartment now. Going over the scene, checking the security tapes, the normal drill. I thought we may need a little more help. There isn't much to go on.'

'Yes. Of course. Um….Cy? What…..what's next?' Fitz stuttered. He felt like someone had ripped his heart from his chest.

'Isn't this a case for the DCPD or the FBI? I know Miss Pope is a friend of the administration but this hardly seems like something for the Secret Service or the military, sir.' Admiral Carter asked perplexed. Fitz looked at Cyrus who took the lead.

'What is about to be said does not leave this room. This is the very definition of confidential information. This goes for you too Harrison. I know it will be hard but until the President gives you the ok, this is not even repeated to the rest of Liv's team. Is this clear, gentlemen?' Cyrus established the boundaries.

Each of the men nodded in agreement as Fitz got up from his chair and stared out the window. He knew he should have sent Tom with her. But he let her talk him out of it because she was Liv and Liv always knew best. Fitz felt tears sting his eyes. He felt like he was going to fall apart. Just when he was about to give in he heard his own voice in his head say _'I've wished for you sweet girl. I've wished for you from the first moment I saw your Mommy.' _ Olivia and his daughter needed him to be strong. They needed him to find them and bring them home. Fitz wiped his face and turned to the men in his office.

'Olivia Pope _is_ a friend to this administration. But as everyone in this room knows she is more than that to me. She is the love of my life, my fiancée, and she is carrying my daughter. So we will use whatever resources are available to find them and bring them back here. Mark, you have sources and contacts with in the DCPD, use them. Only who you can trust. Trent, you use whatever agents are available and work directly with Olivia's team. Huck will be your point of contact. You give him whatever he needs. I do not care how absurd or silly it seems, you give it to him. He knows what he is doing. Tom, I want you and Huck to run recon on this. You know Liv. You care about her as does Huck. I trust _you_ to get her back to me. Cyrus, get Harrison, Abby, Quinn, and Huck hard passes and instruct everyone who needs to know they are to be given access to me at all times. Move gentlemen! Harrison, you stay here with me and Cy. I want hourly updates and if something breaks I want to know immediately!' Each of the men left with their instructions leaving only Fitz, Cyrus, and Harrison in the Oval Office. Brian remained just outside the door to keep watch.

'Harrison we need to know every case you have open now. We need to formulate a list of anyone that would want to harm Olivia. I am sure this has something to do with me but on the off chance it doesn't we need to know where to begin looking.' Fitz explained.

'Yes , sir. Quinn is already on her way here with all of our open files. Huck just texted me and said you'd ask for them.' Harrison said.

'Well, I think while we are waiting on the files we should look at you sir. _IF_ this is because of her involvement with you we need to start looking at who would want to use her to get to you.' Cyrus replied.

'Cyrus I went on national television three weeks ago and told the entire world who Liv was and what she meant to me. So that list is pretty long.'

'I suppose that is true. Sir, would Mellie?'

'No. She's pissed for sure but she wouldn't physically go after Liv. For one thing she is afraid of her and for another; it's not really her style. Mellie wouldn't want to muddy up her hands with something like this. Just to be safe though have Trent follow up with her detail. _NOT_ Hal but the other agents on her. They would know if she had any sort of strange meetings or times she was somewhere for too long.' Fitz was interrupted by the buzz of Harrison's phone.

'Huck. Tell me you got something man!' Harrison said as he paced the room. 'Ok. We will see you in ten minutes. No. Send Abby back to the office with the agents. You and Tom come back here. Once Quinn gets here with the files I will send her back to help Abby.' Harrison hung up his phone. 'Huck got something from the garage video cameras.' He told Cyrus and Fitz.

'Did he say what?' Cyrus asked.

'No. He and Tom should be here in about ten minutes. ' Harrison replied.

The three of them sat in silence as those then minutes ticked by. Each man was running over the horrifying possibilities of Liv's situation. They couldn't look one another in the eye. These three men who each loved Olivia Pope were terrified for her.

'Got it!' Huck said as he and Tom walked into the room. Huck set a laptop down on the table between the two sofas. 'I ran into Quinn outside, sent her back to the office. There are the files.' He motioned to Tom as he set them on the floor next to the President's desk. 'Ok. Olivia pulls into her parking space and gets out of her car at seven fifty-eight. You can see her here talking on her cellphone.' Huck pointed out on the screen where Liv's figure was. It was grainy but you could tell who it was and what she was doing.

'She was talking to me.' Harrison said kind of absent mindedly.

'Now fast forward about an hour and here at eight forty-nine you can see her coming back to her car. She is dragging a suitcase and has a garment bag folded over her arm. Watch. See here. She places them into the trunk. Now watch here's where it gets interesting. Olivia gets into her car and as she goes to shut the door, she waves to someone off camera. Keep watching he comes into frame….there. She's smiling at him. They have some sort of conversation and she turns to get him something and there. That's when he makes his move. My guess is he chloroformed her. She fights dropping her tea and tries to get into her purse. But before she can she loses consciousness. He carries her out of the car and out of frame.' Huck explains.

Fitz watches in horror as his tiny Livvie fights like hell but in the end isn't strong enough. 'Ok. So we know a man she appears to know grabbed her. That's not a lot to go on.' Fitz said. 'And it gives us nothing in terms of where she's been taken. Where the hell is she!?' Fitz slammed his hand down on the table.

'Sir. You need to calm down. This isn't helping Olivia. We need to remain calm.' Cyrus stated.

'Quiet! I am not done. Now look. The man comes back and takes her suitcase and garment bag out of the trunk.' Huck paused the video feed and points to the man at the back of Olivia's car.

'Why? Why would they want her clothes?' Cyrus asked.

'Because they think she will need them which means they plan on keeping her alive. For now at least.' Harrison explained.

'Well that's something less horrible.' Fitz sighed. 'Do we get anything more on this guy at all?'

Huck hits the play button again and slows it down. Frame by frame they all watch as the man turns back to where he came from. Huck paused the video to enlarge the frame until the man's grainy face is the size of a wallet photo.

'Mother of God!' Cyrus says and covers his mouth.

'What? You know him?' Harrison asked.

'Yes. That is Jesse Thornton. Verna Thornton's grandson.' Fitz said as he closed his eyes.


	18. Chapter 18

**This one took a turn I didn't even see coming. Ok I saw it but in true Scandal fashion I wanted to twist it up. Let me know what you think!**

Olivia opened her eyes and tried to focus. Her head hurt and she couldn't remember what had happened. She slowly sat up and looked around her. She was on a bed in what looked like a hotel room, a very nice hotel room. Olivia was confused. Had she fainted again? She rubbed her stomach. 'Did you give Mommy another fainting spell little one?' Olivia took a couple of deep breaths to calm the anxiety that was rising within her. _Where am I? _ Olivia got up off the bed to try and figure where she was. Her legs were wobbly and she felt woozy but made her way over to the door. She tried to open it but it wouldn't budge. _What in the hell? _ She looked around the room for her purse and phone. She couldn't find either. Then she walked over to the desk in the corner and picked up the hotel room phone. She pressed zero but nothing happened. She hung up and tried 9-1-1 but again nothing. Olivia stood at the desk for a moment trying to remember. The last thing she could recall was talking to Harrison on the phone while walking from her garage to her apartment. Olivia jumped when the door that connected to the room next hers unlocked. 'Fitz?' she said hopeful she had fainted and he made a decision to take her somewhere to relax. The doorknob turned and the door opened. It wasn't Fitz.

'Hello Olivia. I am glad to see you're awake.' a young blonde woman Olivia didn't recognize walked in.

'Who are you and where am I?' Olivia demanded. Her guard went up.

'My name is Lana. And you are still in DC but that is all I am at liberty to tell you at this point.' Lana told her.

'All you are at liberty to tell me? What in the hell are you talking about? Why am I here?' Olivia was getting angry.

'Now is that how you really want to start off Livvie?'

'Do NOT call me that!' Olivia was not about to let this stranger speak to her as if they are friends. 'Let me out of this room now!'

'I am sorry, Liv…Olivia. I cannot do that. Not yet.' Lana smirked at her.

'What do you mean not yet?' Olivia hissed through her teeth. 'You have no idea who you are messing with. There will be people looking for me. Important and powerful people! You are in way over your head, little girl.'

Lana crossed the room toward Olivia who turned and backed up against the bed. Lana shoved Olivia down on to it and pulled the gun that was tucked in the back of her pants and pointed at Olivia.

'You seem to think you are in control here. As I am sure you can see now that is not true. I am aware people will be looking for you. Why do you think we took you? Now you are going to be a good girl and keep your mouth shut and I won't be forced to shut it for you. Is that clear?' Lana's blue eyes were cold and mean. Olivia pulled her knees up to her chest and nodded. 'Good. Now here is your cellphone. I need you to make a call.' Lana threw Liv's phone down onto the bed.

Olivia reached for the phone and looked up at Lana. 'Who do you want me to call?' Lana smiled at her and said 'How about that deliciously handsome boyfriend of yours.' Olivia nodded and scrolled through her contacts to Fitz and hit the call button.

'Jesse Thornton, twenty-five, grandson to deceased Supreme Court Justice Verna Thornton. Jesse is the youngest son of Verna's daughter Hannah. He is your typical rich, entitled, black sheep of a high profile family. He has been in and out of rehab over the last five years. Apparently he has a pretty severe cocaine habit he isn't ready to ditch. He was arrested in a couple of years ago for possession but Justice Thornton called in some favors and made it all go away. She the only member of his family that tried to help him…..until Verna's cancer diagnosis. At that time she cut off all of her family and focused solely on treatment.' Abby explained as handed over files and photos to Fitz, Harrison, and Cyrus.

'Abby? These are Justice Thornton's medical records?' Harrison asked. Abby looked at him and nodded. 'But all the treatment is listed under the name 'Olivia Pope.'

'What?' Fitz asked as Harrison passed him the files.

'Verna was concerned the diagnosis would get out and she would be forced to leave the bench. She confided in Liv who agreed to allow Verna to use her name for her chemo and radiation appointments. Her family was not made aware of her condition until after Verna died. As you know Justice Thornton was quite wealthy. Verna left each of her four grandchildren two hundred thousand dollars and her two children received five hundred thousand dollars. She set up a scholarship program at Georgetown and left the rest of her fortune to….Olivia Pope. A fortune that totaled two million dollars.' Abby continued.

'Olivia has two million dollars?' Cyrus asked.

'No. Jesse contested the will saying Liv had manipulated his sick grandmother. It's been tied up in probate court. That is until last week when the decision came down that the will was valid and a judge ruled the funds be released. Olivia will have access to the money at eight am on Friday. In three days Olivia Pope will be a millionaire twice over.' Abby finished.

'Did Liv tell anyone about this?' Cyrus asked.

'I knew.' Huck spoke. 'She told me about it. She wasn't going to keep the money. She said it was 'blood money'. It was money left to her by the women that almost murdered the love of her life.' Huck looked at Fitz who stared at his feet. 'Liv planned on donating it to a couple of charities that the President loves. She said that it was only fair that Verna's money do something to make the President happy since Verna had tried to….'

'Livvie.' Fitz sighed. His phone began to vibrate on the desk behind him. Fitz was going to ignore it until Quinn noticed the name flashing across the screen.

'Sir, it says it's Olivia.' Quinn quickly handed the phone to Fitz who was immediately on his feet.

'Livvie?'

'Fitz?' Olivia's voice shook.

'Livvie! Are you ok?' Fitz said and looked to everyone in the room. Huck started typing furiously on his laptop while Tom and Cyrus rushed out of the room. The rest of them just stood there watching the President.

'Yes.'

'Do you know where you are?' Fitz asked. 'Tell me where you are baby and I will come and get you.'

'I don't know. Fitz….' Suddenly a different voice was on the line. 'Well well….it isn't every day a girl gets to speak to the President of the United States. How are you today, Sir?' Lana said gleefully.

'Who is this? I swear to God if you hurt Olivia….'

'Hurt her? Now why on earth would I hurt her? That's not the plan, sir. We aren't going to harm her pretty little head. At least we won't if we get what we want.'

'What do you want?' Fitz hissed angrily through the phone.

'You're so eager, sir….where's the foreplay?' Lana giggled. 'Keep this phone on at all times. Further instructions will follow.' Lana said and hung up the phone.

'Hello? Livvie! Damn it!' Fitz shouted.

'Sir?' Harrison said.

'It was a woman. A young woman. She didn't say who she was or what she wanted. She told me to keep this phone on and further instructions would follow.' Fitz explained.

'That's it? What did Liv say?'

'She said she was ok. She sounded small and scared. Olivia never sounds scared. We have to find them.'

'Got it!' Huck said. 'I ran the GPS on Olivia's phone. She's at the Avalon Hotel downtown.'

'No….that is too easy. They had to know we would run the GPS on her phone and be able to track her down. Even a drugged out kid watches enough _Law & Order_ to know that would happen. It's some kind of trick.' Harrison said as he began flipping his phone in his hand.

Cyrus and Tom came back into the room. 'Sir we traced the incoming call on your cell. It came from the Avalon hotel.' Cyrus explained.

Fitz looked at Huck to try and get some kind of guidance. Every part of him wanted to rush into the Avalon Hotel and tear the place apart until he found Liv. But something felt off. 'Huck, what do you think?'

'I think right now Olivia is at the Avalon Hotel with whoever this woman is. I think they let us track them so we would come after Liv. I think it's a trap.' Huck said.

'Why? They would know that we wouldn't send the President to get her.' Abby replied.

'If this is about the money, they may think they need leverage or that they need to prove they mean business. I think they wanted us to track them because they know that someone Olivia knows would come to get her. And they either want to grab that person to force Liv to do whatever they want or they want to kill that person to show Liv they aren't afraid to kill for what they want.'

Fitz ran his hands over his face. He wanted to come out of his skin. He knew Liv was scared and alone. He just wanted to get to her. 'What do we do?'

'We go. We have to. Olivia is at that hotel and will be until they accomplish whatever they think they need to do. If we can catch them off guard we have a shot of getting her back.' Huck said.

'Do it!' Fitz said.

Fitz sat in the car three blocks away from the Avalon Hotel. He was surrounded by Secret Service and snipers. It was the only way they would let him go. Harrison was in the car with him. Cyrus, Abby, and Quinn stayed back at the White House while Tom and Huck led the team into the hotel. The team had gone in a few moments ago. Fitz and Harrison sat in silence as they waited for word. After several minutes Brian knocked on the window and Harrison rolled it down.

'Sir they are asking that you and Mr. Wright be brought into the hotel.' Brian told them.

'What? Why? Do they have her?' Fitz asked. He felt like he was going to pass out.

'I don't know sir. Come on.' Brian opened the door. Fitz and Harrison got out and were rushed into the hotel completed surrounded by agents. They got onto the elevator and were taken into a room on the nineteenth floor. Fitz rushed in.

'Where is she?' Fitz he asked Tom and Huck who were standing in the threshold of the bathroom. Fitz walked up to them and gasped. He could see a puddle of blood on the floor. He tried to push past Tom and Huck but they restrained him. 'No! No! Let me see her! Is she ok? Let me see her!'

'Sir! Sir! Look at me!' Tom was shouting at the President who was fighting him. 'Sir! Calm down. It's not her.'

'What? Where is she?' Fitz asked.

'Who is the bathroom, Huck?' Harrison asked.

'Jesse Thornton. His throat has been slashed.' Huck told him.

'And Liv?' Harrison asked.

'She's gone. This was left on the bed.' Huck handed Harrison a piece of paper that was in a clear evidence bag.

_Mr. President,_

_Money money money. It makes the world go around. People will do just about anything for it. Poor little Jesse thought taking our girl would get him two millions dollars. Silly boy! Now keep that phone close. We have a couple of more games to play. _

_Take Care,_

_~Q_

_PS I understand Congratulations are in order. It's a beautiful ring. 'Liv & Fitz against the world'...our girl is counting on you….or should I say our GIRLS are counting you! _

Fitz sat down on the bed dazed.

'We were on the wrong track. This isn't about Liv or Verna. This is about you. This is someone that thinks you have wronged them in some way. If he thinks you aren't paying attention or he thinks you won't play whatever games he wants to play, he will kill her.' Huck was kneeled in front of Fitz. 'We need to take a look at you now.'

Fitz nodded. 'What do you want to know?'

'Well first, who is 'Q'?'


	19. Chapter 19

**Here you go! The next chapter. Let me know what you think! Any guesses yet on the identity of 'Q' or what his game is all about?**

Olivia watched as Lana paced while speaking on her phone in the room across from the living room. Shortly after her phone call to Fitz, Lana had forced Olivia from the hotel and into the car. Olivia was blindfolded for the drive but guessed from the direction they drove in and the amount of time it took to get there, they were in Virginia.

'Yes. I left it on the bed as you instructed.' Olivia heard Lana say. 'No. Jesse will not be an issue. It's been taken care of. Yes. Yes. I will have her do it now. I will let you know when it is done.' Lana disconnected the call and came into the room. She walked over to the desk that was in the corner behind the sofa Olivia was sitting on. Lana began going through the drawers of it looking for something.

'Lana?' Olivia said.

'Yes, Olivia?' Lana replied but still continued to search.

'What happened to Jesse Thornton?'

'You know the answer to that Olivia. You are not a stupid woman and have been involved in enough of these situations to know what happens to the henchmen.'

'Does that mean you are not a 'henchman'?'

Lana turned in her chair and faced Olivia. She looked at her for a moment. Lana was somewhat shocked at how small Olivia was. Her reputation made Lana expect a much taller and broader woman. Even though she had seen photos and video of Liv, Lana still half expected the great Olivia Pope to be larger than life. Ten feet tall with balls of steel. While Lana did not doubt the balls of steel part, Olivia was certainly nowhere near ten feet tall. That said something told Lana not to underestimate her. Olivia was a fighter by nature. 'Not a henchman. Far from it.' Lana replied.

'So if you aren't or weren't working with Jesse, who are you working with? What is this about? Because if this is about money, I have money. I will give you whatever you want. Please just let me go.' Olivia pleaded.

'The damsel in distress role doesn't suit you, Liv. Knock it off! We both know if given the chance you would take me and anyone else you had out to get back to that dashing man of yours. Especially now that you have his precious cargo to carry around with you.' Lana grinned knowingly at her.

Olivia blinked. 'How did you know? No one knows!' It occurred to Olivia that she was completely in the dark and needed to try and get some information. She needed to get some leverage. She was getting out of this in one piece. She had to.

Lana smiled at her. 'Can't give away my sources. At least not yet. But rest assured Miss Pope, this is not about money and all will be revealed soon enough.' Lana turned back around and started looking in another drawer.

'Is this your house?' Olivia decided to try another approach.

'Not exactly. It is my grandfather's house. He died last year and left it to my parents. They never use it. They send someone to clean and air out every few months but rarely come here.' Lana told her.

'It's very lovely. Old Victorian?'

'You know, I don't know. I just know the only thing my grandfather loved more than my grandmother was this house. It would break his heart to know that my parents have only been here once since he died. They really can't be bothered to cross the country for it. They're very busy people.' Lana said. Olivia sensed sadness in her tone.

'You're parents live on the west coast? Is that where you are from?'

'My parents live in San Francisco but that is not where I am from.'

'No. You're from the South. I hear a little bit of a twang there, I'd guess North Carolina?'

'Very observant of you Liv. Yep. I was born and raised in Raleigh. My parents moved to California after I graduated high school and went to NYU.' Lana continued. She finally found the envelope she was looking for.

'I love New York. It's one of my favorite cities in the whole world.' Olivia knew by asking questions and giving her small tidbits would make it harder for Lana to hurt her if that was the endgame in all of this. Olivia was also cataloguing her responses so she could try and pass off the information to someone. Huck would be able to use it to try and find her.

'Yeah, you strike me as a Manhattan type.' Lana stood up and walked over to the sofa. She sat down next to Olivia. 'Ok….it's time to call Daddy.' Lana handed Olivia what was in the envelope she'd just opened and her cellphone. 'Now you are going to call the President and read this to him. Yes?'

Olivia nodded. 'Ok.'

'Just what's on the paper. You go off script and….' Lana pulled a knife out of her pocket and held it close to Olivia's abdomen. Olivia gasped and tried to scoot back. Lana grabbed her arm and pulled her back. 'Everything will be fine, Olivia. Just stay on script. I will give you a couple of adlibs, as a show of good faith ok? You can tell him how you are and how Baby Grant is. And you can tell him you love him. That is it. No hints! Nothing else. Got it?'

Olivia nodded her head, took a deep breath and hit the call button on her phone.

'I have no idea who 'Q' is. The only person I know whose name begins with a 'Q' is Quinn.' Fitz told the group. He was back in the Oval with Olivia's team, Cyrus, Brian, and Tom. They were trying to figure out what to do next. Quinn's head shot up at the mention of her name. She was sitting on one of the sofa's looking at the note that had been left in the hotel room.

'He refers to her as "our girl" twice, well three times if you count the "GIRLS" part. Who is he referring to in addition to Olivia?' Quinn asked.

'There is no point in keeping it quiet. Whoever has Livvie knows.' Fitz said as he looked around the room, his eyes landing on Harrison's who nodded in approval. 'Olivia is pregnant. She's having a baby…my baby.' Fitz told those who didn't know. Abby and Quinn were stunned but Huck didn't have a reaction. Fitz guessed he knew. In fact Fitz knew Huck was probably the first person Olivia told. He should have been jealous but instead he just felt incredibly grateful that Liv had such a loyal and supportive friend in him. Fitz knew Huck would die to protect Olivia and their daughter.

'Well that ups the ante. Ok. Well what about this "our girl" reference. Could this be an ex-boyfriend?' Quinn continued.

'It seems to be more about the President than about Liv. If we were dealing with a jealous ex, the focus would be more on her. This feels like revenge for something President Grant has done and Liv is just part of the game.' Harrison explained.

'I agree. But it does seem that this is someone that knows both you and Olivia well, sir. We need to start looking back on anyone that may have…..'Cyrus was interrupted by the sound of Fitz's cellphone. Huck opened his laptop and Tom headed out the door.

Fitz looked down at the display and took a deep breath. 'It's her.' He told them as he hit the answer key. 'Livvie?'

'Hi.' Olivia's voice was soft but strong. She didn't sound as scared.

'Hi.' Fitz responded and felt the tears sting his eyes. 'Are you ok, Livvie?'

'Yes. I am ok.'

'And my sweet girl?'

'We are both good, Fitz. We have not been hurt and are being cared for. I need you to listen to me. I have some instructions for you.' Olivia inhaled deeply and began to read the paper Lana had given her.

_Fitzgerald,_

_Human beings are not meant to be alone. We move through life searching for the one person that will complete us. Most spend their lives never knowing what that completeness feels like. Most settle for 'good enough'. You did. For twenty-five years you worked with 'good enough'. But then our little Livvie walked in and turned everything upside down and suddenly 'good enough' was a fate worse than death. You stopped at nothing to make her yours. Congratulations my friend on your success on that and on every forum of your life. I had it all once. I had what you have. The love and devotion of the woman that was made for me. She wasn't has spectacular or vivacious as our Livvie but she was mine. Late one dusty and dry night without warning and in humiliating fashion I lost her. I envy you and our Livvie. And envy as you know is one of the deadliest of sins. Don't worry though, I promise to keep our girls safe and comfy until you complete your part in this little game of ours. Now stick close to that phone. You will get another clue soon. And just in case you and Livvie's pet Huck haven't put it together yet. All you need to solve this little riddle will be within our correspondences. Until next time Fitzgerald. _

_~Q_

'Fitz, I love you.' Livvie said and the line went dead. Fitz felt himself starting to lose control, he lifted his arm to throw the phone but Abby stopped him. She took the phone from his hand and replaced it with a paperweight from his desk.

'We need this phone, sir. But I understand the need to throw something. So go for it.' She smiled at him. Fitz blinked at her and set the paperweight down. 'Get Tom back in here and call David Rosen. I know he's a teacher now but Liv told me about how he was able to put together Defiance. He's good with puzzles. Get him down here. Huck do you still have the tape of Liv's first call?' Fitz asked.

'Yes, sir. And this one.' Huck replied.

'Ok. Let's get them transcribed. Everyone find a comfy spot. No one leaves this office until we have these 'clues' from each correspondence. We need to try and get on the same page as this guy faster than he expects us to. The key to getting my girls back is figuring out this psycho's plan.' Fitz told them.

'I'll call David.' Harrison said and stepped out of the room as Tom came back in.

'Sir the GPS on Miss Pope's phone has been disabled. We weren't able to get a location it.' Tom explained as Harrison returned.

'David is on his way. You know for someone who claims to hate us so much he sure jumps at the chance to work with and for us.' Harrison said.

'Thank you Tom. I figure as much. We have a new plan. Have a seat somewhere. It is going to be a very long night.' Fitz said as he sat down at his desk. He placed his face in his hands for a moment. We he removed them he noticed there was a new photo on his desk. It was a photo that was taken the day of the Inauguration. Fitz remembered he was standing just inside the White House before he and Mellie were to get into the car to head over to the ceremony. Olivia had come up to straighten his tie for the tenth time. Fitz got careless and allowed his arm to wrap around her middle as she looked up at him. In a rare moment of truth Olivia smiled up at him. It was a smile that conveyed so much love and pride in him that he pulled her closer. He was just about to kiss her when a flash went off. Some wayward member of the press corps had wandered down the wrong hall at the right moment. It took Olivia promising the reporter several exclusives to get her to sign a confidentiality agreement and hand over the camera. Fitz had always wondered what she'd done with the camera. He didn't know that Olivia had downloaded and printed the photo that night. It had been on her bedside table ever since. Except when visitors were in her place and then it would reside in the drawer of the table. It was her favorite photo of them because it was intimate and raw. Anyone could see that the two people in it were built for one another. Fitz smiled and picked it up. When he did a smaller photo fell facedown onto his desk. It appeared to be taped to the back of the frame. Fitz picked up and turned it over and there was the first picture of his daughter. Liv had attached a small post-it to the sonogram that said '_Hi Daddy_!' Fitz stared at it for a moment and felt a tear fall down his face, and then another and another. Cyrus walked over and placed his hand on Fitz's shoulder.

'People, the President needs the room.' Cyrus instructed. Everyone including Cyrus filed out and gave Fitz one minute to feel his fear. The President looked from the sonogram photo to the photo of Olivia and him and cried. After his minute was over he called out for Cyrus who stuck his head in and then turned and motioned for the others to return.

Fitz stood up and said with complete conviction and dedication 'Let's find my girls!'


	20. Chapter 20

Olivia felt tired. The day's events along with her pregnancy had sucked all of the energy out of her. She wanted to sleep but couldn't let herself. Olivia needed to stay alert. She needed to keep her eyes and ears opened for a way out. The letter she'd read to Fitz made no sense. If she was waiting on Fitz, Huck, and the others to decipher the ramblings of crazy people she could be there forever. That was not an option. Olivia was a mother now and she finally had what she wanted. She had a future with the only man she'd ever loved. There was no way in hell she was giving up on that now. 'Ok little lady, I know we're tired but I need you to help me. I am going to try and get us out of here but I need you to cooperate with me. No more stomach cramps ok? If you can keep that promise to Mommy, I promise to get you back to your Daddy as soon as I can. He wants you so so much. We both do. You have the best Dad in the world, sweet girl. I can't wait for you to meet him. He's got the biggest heart and he loves so completely it will knock you over.' Olivia laid on the bed talking to her daughter. Tears had started to run down her cheeks. 'We have to find a way out of here.' Olivia stood up, wiped her tears and walked over to the door of the bedroom Lana had given her. She opened it and looked out into hall. She could see there was a light on downstairs. She decided to walk down. As she came up to the living room she saw Lana was asleep on the couch in front of the television. Olivia walked up to her and softly said 'Lana?' Lana didn't even stir. Olivia looked around the room and noticed the gun on the desk. She quietly tipped toed over to the desk and picked it up. She opened the chamber to make sure it was loaded. Once she confirmed it was she tucked it into the back of her pants and pulled her sweater over it. She turned back toward Lana who was still sounded asleep. Olivia pulled open one of the drawers. She was looking for her phone. She didn't find it in the first drawer so she closed it quietly and then opened the second. She moved some papers around and noticed a photo of Fitz from the campaign. Olivia absent-mindedly put the photo in her pocket. She glanced back over at Lana to make sure she was still asleep. Olivia decided to try one more drawer and was relieved to see her phone when she did. She grabbed it and quietly moved past Lana to the front door. Olivia carefully unlocked it and pulled the door open expecting lights or alarms to go off. When nothing did Olivia closed the door behind her and started to run as fast as she could to the road.

Harrison rubbed his eyes. The transcripts of Olivia's calls and the letter left at the hotel were starting to run together. He looked around the room and saw that Cyrus, Abby, and Quinn were sleeping. Tom had taken David Rosen out to the Oval Office several hours ago to work with some intelligence specialists. Huck was focused on his laptop. Harrison stood up and walked over to the President's desk. Fitz was standing at the window looking out over the lawn. He heard Harrison approach.

'It's dark. She's out there all alone in the dark. And I have no idea how to find her. I am already failing her.'

'You are not failing her, sir. I have watched you work nonstop to find her. You have used every resource at your disposal. You _will_ find her. I believe that. More importantly _she_ believes it. I have known Olivia a long time and I have watched her handle and conquer almost every situation possible. But I have never seen her happy. I have never seen her at peace. Not until the two of you decided to be together. Olivia Pope is a fighter and now that she has a taste of happy. A taste of her kind of normal, she will fight like hell to get back to it. She…they just need you to fight from your end. Don't give up on them. Don't give up on your family.' Harrison tried to give the President what he clearly needed to refocus.

Fitz faced Harrison and smiled. He reached his hand across the desk and shook Harrison's hand. 'Livvie is lucky to have friends….no a family like she does in all of you. Thank you Harrison.' Harrison nodded his head and went back to the correspondence on the table. Fitz sat back down at his desk. He was about to go back to his own copies when his cellphone rang. Everyone was startled out of their various states and looked to Fitz. He picked up his phone and hit the answer key. 'Livvie?'

'Fitz! Fitz, I got out. I got away. I need you to come get me.' Livvie spoke hurriedly.

'Livvie, where are you? I will come and get you myself. Where are you?' There was suddenly a lot of movement in the Oval but Fitz was only focused on Olivia's voice.

'I don't know. I think Virginia. Maybe Richmond. There is a house but I am afraid to go there. Lana grew up around here. Can you track my GPS?'

'Honey, it was disabled. Keep talking to me. I have Huck and Tom working on it.' Fitz covered the receiver. 'She is out. Find her. She thinks she is in Virginia. Find her!' Fitz hissed at Cyrus who ran out of the room. 'Baby, where are you? Are you out in the open somewhere?'

'No. I am hiding in a barn or something. I can see the house I was being kept in from here. No one can sneak up on me here. I have a gun. I took it. But I am scared, Fitz. I want to come home. Please.' Livvie begged him.

Fitz's heart broke for her. 'Livvie I am trying to find you. I just need you to stay with me for a little longer. They're working on it. Are you ok? Have you been eating? Have you slept?' Fitz was trying to get her to focus.

'I don't know. I can't remember when I ate last. I haven't slept. I didn't want to fall asleep because I needed to get us out of there.' Liv told him.

'Got it! I've got her!' Huck flipped his laptop to show a blinking red dot.

'Livvie baby, talk to Harrison for a minute ok. I need to check something.' Fitz handed the phone to Harrison. Fitz walked over to the phone on his desk and dialed Cyrus. 'Cy, Huck found her. I need the agents from the Richmond office to go get her now!' Fitz listened for a minute. 'I am sending Huck to you. I want Huck and Tom in the air in five minutes!' Fitz turned to tell Huck to go but he was already gone. Harrison handed the phone back to Fitz.

'Livvie, we're coming. You stay on the phone with me until the FBI gets there.' Fitz told her. His heart was racing.

'Are they coming soon? My battery is getting low.' Olivia asked him. She was scared again.

'Yes Livvie. They're coming. I found the photo you left me. When did you leave it?'

Olivia smiled. 'On my way out this morning, I wanted to surprise you. Did you look at the back of the frame?'

'Yes. And I can already tell she is going to be just like you. Gorgeous and strong and brave and brilliant. She will be all Pope.' Fitz was desperate. He needed to see her again. He needed to hold their daughter.

'Oh no! I am carrying her around with me. She has your giant heart. I know because I am terrified and she's keeping me sane. She got the Grant touch.' Olivia giggled through the tears that were falling. She couldn't control them.

'Please don't cry, Livvie. I hate it when you cry and I can't hold you.' Fitz was barely holding it together. Abby and Quinn watched his quiet desperation and were amazed at how he didn't let any fear out when he spoke to Olivia. He sounded strong and confident and in love.

'I've never seen anything like him.' Quinn whispered. 'He is completely devoted to Olivia. He'd die to get her back.' Abby nodded in agreement and finally understood. They were soul mates.

'Livvie!? Livvie? No. No!' Fitz dropped his phone.

'Sir?' Harrison asked

'Her phone died. How far out are they?' Fitz asked sadly.

'I'll find out.' Cyrus walked out.

Fitz, Abby, Quinn, and Harrison sat in a tense silence as they waited for word. Harrison flipped his phone over and over again while Fitz stood at the window and looked up at the moon. The girls sat holding hands on the sofa.

'Sir?' No one had noticed Cyrus had walked back in. 'Tom and Huck have her. She is en route to Georgetown Hospital now.' Cyrus told them letting out a giant sigh of relief. 'Brian is waiting for you at the car.'

Olivia was laying down on the hospital bed with Huck on one side of her and Tom on the other. Dr. Logan walked in. 'Olivia Pope. I thought we talked about dialing down the drama?' he said.

'Hi, Dr. Logan. Can you please just check on her? I feel ok but can you please just check her?' Olivia's voice was shaking. Huck reached over and held her hand.

'Sure. Gentlemen, if you'll excuse us?' Dr. Logan said

'No Doctor. We are not to leave her side.' Tom explained.

'Well I can't effectively examine her with an audience.' Dr. Logan was annoyed.

'You'd be fine with the father being here right?' Huck asked eyeing the doctor.

'Well of course but neither of you are the father.'

'Livvie?' Fitz walked in and rushed to Olivia. He grabbed her hand and then sat on the bed next to her. 'Baby. Oh Livvie. Are you ok? I am so sorry.' He said to her as he kissed her forehead and nose and finally her lips.

'Fitz! I am better now. I missed you so much. We're ok now. Can you please just check on my baby now?' Olivia pleaded with the doctor as Huck and Tom quietly exited the room.

Dr. Logan smiled and wheeled over the ultrasound machine. 'Yes. Let's see how this little one is doing.' Dr. Logan moved the wand over Olivia's belly and studied the monitor. 'Ok. It looks like everything is good. There's the heart and if we click this here…' Suddenly the room was filled with the sound of a tiny heartbeat. Olivia gripped onto Fitz's hand. 'That is a strong heartbeat!' Dr. Logan said.

'Told ya! She's all Grant in the heart department.' Olivia smiled at Fitz.

'She?' Dr. Logan asked. 'I didn't think we'd determined that yet?'

'Oh, um he thinks she's a girl. I trust his gut.' Liv explained as she looked over at Fitz. He was in his own world. Fitz gazed at the picture on the monitor and listened to the heartbeat in a state of childlike wonderment. He'd done this three times before but being here with Olivia was a dream come true. Especially when he had come so close to losing her. He closed his eyes and said a silent prayer. He thanked God for bringing his girls back to him safely.

'Fitz? Do you want to know?' Fitz was so enamored of his child's heartbeat that he hadn't heard the conversation taking place around him.

'What?' he asked.

'Dr. Logan can tell us if your gut is right. Do you want to know?'

'Um…sure. Yes. Please.'

'Well President Grant you are right on the money. It is a baby girl.' Dr. Logan told them. He watched as the President scooted his stool closer to Olivia. Fitz put one arm over her head and the other on her stomach as Olivia beamed up at him. 'I'll give you two a moment to get to know your daughter.' Dr. Logan said and stepped out of the room.

For one full minute Fitz and Olivia just looked at one another in amazement of the life they could hear all around them. Suddenly Olivia burst into tears. 'Oh Fitz. I am so sorry I didn't take Tom. All I could think was if something happened to the baby that it would be my fault because I didn't listen. I always think I know everything. My need for control could have gotten our sweet girl killed. I am so sorry. I promise I won't leave the White House without whomever you want with me.' She sobbed into his shoulder as he enveloped her tiny body. All he wanted to do was make her feel safe.

'Livvie, no tears. This was not your fault. This was the work of some psycho that is out to hurt me and went after what matters most. My family. You aren't leaving my sight until Huck and Tom find this guy. And after that we will re-evaluate what will be needed to keep our family safe. But for right now, I just want to hold you and listen to our little girl's heartbeat. I love you both so much.' He said as he brushed his lips against hers.

'We love you more.' Liv said as she kissed him. She pulled back and laid her head against his shoulder and they listened.

'No. No. I couldn't get her alone. She had a Secret Service agent and that CIA operative friend of hers glued to her side. Then the President came in. We aren't going to get another shot to grab her. How in the hell did Lana let her get out?' Dr. Logan was standing in a room with the door closed talking on his cellphone. 'I don't know what our next move is. It's not like we can go after either of them in the White House.' Dr. Logan listened to the person on the other end and sighed. 'Ok. Yeah. If you're sure you're ready to pull that trigger? Ok. I will do it now. Yes. I will call you when I know more, Q.' Dr. Logan end that call, scanned through his contacts and hit the call button. He listened as the phone rang.

'Hello?'

'It's Daniel. Looks like you're needed back at the White House, Mrs. Grant.' Dr. Logan said.

'Why? I thought Q and Lana had this under control.' Mellie said.

'Lana blew it and Olivia Pope is back safe and sound in the arms of your husband.'

'I thought I made it clear, I wanted nothing to do with this!' Mellie was angry. She had told them when she gave them all they asked for that she didn't want to be involved any further.

'Well unless you want Q to expose exactly how involved you are in all of this you will get your high and mighty ass back to DC. Besides I have a feeling that sister of yours is going to need some protecting. She really messed up letting Olivia escape and you're the only person that can keep Q under control. Otherwise Mellie, Lana is a dead woman.'

'I will be there tomorrow.'

**This chapter ended a little differently than I thought it would but we still have a lot of story to go! Besides I kind of felt l that we needed Olivia to help save herself. Next chapter we will find out what happens to Lana and what will Mellie's return to DC mean for Fitz and Liv? Please let me know what you think.**


	21. Chapter 21

'What about Heather?' Fitz asked Olivia who was cuddled up next to him on the bed at the residence.

'Heather? Did you want our daughter to be a beauty queen or a flight attendant?' Liv raised her eyebrow at him.

'I like Heather.'

'We are not naming her Heather.' Olivia said sternly.

'Ok. Do you have any ideas?'

'Avery?'

'Avery? Hmmm…I don't hate it. Add it to the list.' Fitz smiled down at her as she added the name to their very short list of names for their daughter. So far they had Avery, Mila, Audrey, Nyah, and Alexa.

'Well we have five. So I think we can call it a night, Mr. President.' Olivia said.

'I can't believe you're even awake. Everything you've been through in the last 48 hours. I thought you'd be asleep hours ago.' Olivia was forced to spend the rest of the night in the hospital but Fitz and Huck stayed with her. When they got back to the White House earlier that afternoon, Fitz had a conference call with the Speaker of the House that he had to take so Huck and Abby got Olivia settled in the residence. When Fitz came up around six that evening he found Liv and Huck playing Gin on their bed. Huck left a short time later. Fitz had dinner brought up and he and Liv ate and talked the rest of the evening.

'I slept a little while you were working.' She said.

'Livvie….' Fitz was worried. She hadn't said anything about what had happened and he was concerned she was internalizing it because that is what Olivia did.

'Fitz….I know. Ok. I know I have to talk about it and I know you have questions. I know everyone has questions. I just need one night where I can feel calm and safe and happy with my amazing man. I promise tomorrow I will sit down with you and Huck and Tom and go over every single horrible second but tonight I just want to lay in your arms and think of names for our baby. Please?'

'Yes. Of course.' He gathered her up in his arms and flipped off the lamp. Within moments he felt her relax and drift off. Fitz held Olivia in the darkness and felt every emotion he'd been fighting off. He felt anger and fear and helplessness and concern and weakness and finally he felt thankful. He knew there were several other ways this could have gone and the fact that he had both of his girls safely with him was not lost. He vowed to both Olivia and their daughter that no one would ever get close enough to harm them again. He would die before he would let that happen.

Olivia sat on the sofa with her legs up looking at the several men in the room. Each one held a special place in her life. Harrison was her trusted friend, colleague, Gladiator. Huck was her protector. He protected everything for her. Her secrets, her guilt, and her safety. Tom was the ever present guardian and cheerleader of her relationship with Fitz. He hid it well but she knew deep down Tom was always rooting for them. Cyrus was her mentor and advisor. He carried secrets she knew he would never share but she believed that he loved her and that he loved Fitz. Finally, there sitting with her feet on his lap was her Fitz. The man that effectively demolished what she thought her life was supposed to be and then built something infinitely better and more beautiful in its place. Olivia smiled to herself. She was a lucky girl to have so many strong, brilliant, loyal, and compassionate men in her life. As she looked at each them she saw they all had the same look of their faces. They were all beside themselves with worry. Worry for her. She could barely stand it anymore. She needed to put them out of their misery.

'Ok boys. Here goes. I came back to my car and was surprised to see Jesse Thornton in the garage. He said he had a friend that lived in the building. I didn't question it because well why would I? He said he had meant to give me a call after the decision came down to let me know there were no hard feelings but he didn't have my number. So I turned to get him a business card and then lights out. When I woke up, I was in a hotel room. A few minutes later a woman walked in and told me her name was Lana.' Olivia continued with the story including all the information Lana had told her and how she was able to get out. The entire time both Huck and Tom took notes.

'Did you see how Jesse Thornton was killed?' Huck asked her.

'No. I didn't see Jesse again after the garage. The only reason I knew he was involved was because I heard Lana talking to and about him on the phone.'

'And this 'Q' person? Did you ever see him? Hear his voice?' Cyrus asked.

'No. The only person I talked to was Lana.'

'Ok. Let's start there. You said Lana was young? How young?' Tom was the one questioning her now.

'I'd say mid to late twenties. She had long blonde hair. Her eyes were this cold blue. She joked and smiled a lot but it never reached her eyes. She seemed particularly infatuated with Fitz. She kept calling him things like 'dashing' and 'delicious'. Not that those aren't true.' Olivia winked at Fitz and then giggled at him as his face turned red. 'She had a Southern accent. But it wasn't heavy. Just a hint. She said she was from Raleigh. Born and raised until she left for college.'

'Where did she go to college?' Fitz asked. He was putting this together but finding it really hard to believe.

'Um…..NYU. I told her I loved New York and she said I looked like a 'Manhattan type'. Whatever the hell that is.'

'Mellie. Mellie is a Manhattan type.' Fitz stated.

'What? I am nothing like Mellie!' Olivia said.

'No. Liv. Mellie is adopted. Her parents couldn't conceive so they adopted Mellie as a baby. They never hid it from her. And she was always quite grateful and happy about it. Especially when she met her birth parents. Mellie was born to a sixteen year old girl and her eighteen year old boyfriend. Their parents forced her to give Mellie up. Mellie decided to try and find them when we first entertained the idea of kids. Well Big Jerry encouraged her to find them. He wanted to make sure there wasn't any 'inbreeding' in their background. My father was never one to mince words. Anyway Mellie found them about fifteen or so years ago. They were married and still living in Raleigh. She found out she had a sister who came to stay with us in California for a week. She was about 14 at the time. I barely saw her because I was in Sacramento most of the time. Mellie stayed in touch with her and when we were campaigning before you came on Liv, we had dinner with her in New York. And she said to Mellie 'You would fit in here perfectly. You are a Manhattan type. Do you remember Cy?' Fitz looked over at Cyrus who was digging for the memory.

'Oh right. She kept calling you 'delicious' and flirted up a storm right in front of Mellie. She was bitchy!' Cyrus replied.

'This coming from Cyrus Beene, Queen of Mean?' Olivia said with eyebrow raised.

'Button it kid! But her name wasn't Lana, was it? And she had dark hair not blonde. Though the cold blue eyes are pretty right on. But that can be said for Mellie too.'

'Really Cyrus? Her name was Alana. Doesn't take much to drop the 'A' and pick up some hair dye?!' Fitz said somewhat annoyed.

'Hold on. Are you saying Mellie's sister was the one that held me? Why?' Olivia was confused.

'I don't know Livvie. But it all makes sense. I don't think Mellie is in touch with her anymore. They had a falling out.'

'Mellie and I aren't friends. She had to know that. Mellie would probably lead the victory cheer if I were to vanish. What would she have to gain from taking me?' Olivia questioned.

'I don't know. Besides it seems like Lana was a pawn in this 'Q' person's plan. She may have just been easy to get to. Maybe Q promised her something in return.' Fitz explained.

'Or….maybe Mellie is involved.' Huck spoke this time.

'No. Mellie wouldn't.' Fitz said.

'Sir let's look at the facts here. Whoever 'Q' is, he does not have access to Liv's comings and goings. He would have had to know when Liv was living, how to get Jesse into her garage, known she would let her guard down with him long enough to make a move.'

'Son of a bitch!' Fitz said looking at Tom. 'Hal!'

'All it would take is a couple of calls for Hal to find out when Olivia came and left and he could pass on that info to someone else.' Tom told them.

'Fitz, I don't think she is the ringleader. I know that doesn't help but maybe there is an explanation. Maybe Q was forcing her?' Olivia was sitting next to the President with her hand on his back. He was barely containing his rage and his was trying to sooth her.

'I don't care what her reasons were! She helped a psychotic man steal my fiancée and baby! She handed someone what they needed to get to you! You both could have been killed! I am going to kill her.' Fitz was furious and the only thing keeping him grounded was Olivia's touch.

'Fitz. Please do not say anything like that again. We will figure this out and if Mellie is involved then we will let the authorities handle this. Got it?'

There was a knock on the door and Louise stuck her head in.

'What is it Louise?' Fitz asked.

'Apparently The First Lady is en route to the White House. I just got a call from her detail saying she would be arriving in ten minutes and needed to speak with your urgently.'

'As if on cue.' Harrison said under his breath.

'Thank you Louise. Please let me know when she arrives.' Louise nodded her head a shut the door. 'Ok what do we do?'

'We don't have any evidence, we can't just accuse her.' Cyrus said.

'No. But maybe we can get her to slip up. We will all leave. You and Olivia stay. Make her comfortable. Let her think you trust her and then start talking about her sister. Bring up the 'Manhattan type' comment. If she's involved, that will be your tell.' Harrison explained. Fitz looked to Olivia for approval.

'He's got a point.' Olivia said.

Louise came back in. 'The First Lady is here sir.'

'Ok. Um Louise give me two minutes and send her in. Do not tell her anyone else is in here other than Liv and Cyrus.' Louise nodded and closed the door.

'You three go out that door but make sure no one sees you. Especially Hal. Cyrus you stay. I need you to back me up on that dinner conversation with Lana. Mellie will try and blame my memory or that I was drinking because I probably was.' Huck looked out the other door, gave the all clear, and he, Harrison, and Tom left. A moment later Mellie walked in as Fitz, Cyrus, and Liv stood.

'Hello Fitz, Cyrus. Olivia! I am so relieved you are ok.' Mellie walked over and pulled Olivia into an overbearing hug. Cyrus pulled Fitz back when he saw him start to lunge at Mellie. Mellie pulled back and looked at Olivia. 'You are ok, aren't you?' Mellie said flashing her fakest smile.

'Yes, Mellie. Thank you.' Olivia said through her own fake smile. She had just talked Fitz off his ledge but in this moment Olivia wanted nothing more than to punch Mellie in the face. Olivia started counting backwards from ten because the rage in her was winning and she was finding it nearly impossible to contain herself. This woman was responsible for endangering her daughter's life. Fitz looked over at Olivia and saw her struggle. He grabbed onto her arm.

'Livvie. You need to sit down, come on. Doctor's orders.' Fitz led Olivia over to the sofa and sat down next to her and held her hand in his.

'Mellie. What did you need?' Fitz asked.

'Well I came, of course when I heard about Olivia. Whatever has happened, I would never want her harmed. Nor would I want your precious baby girl harmed.' Mellie said.

An alarm rang in Liv's head. She knew Fitz had told Mellie about the baby when she was kidnapped. He didn't know if it was going to leak to the media so he told her before their kids could find out. However he hadn't told her anything beyond the pregnancy. He did not give her any details. Olivia shifted in her seat, crossed her legs, and leaned forward and said 'Tell me Mellie, how did you know we were having a girl?'

**That Mellie...she really is her own worst enemy. We will find out how she explains this one next time. What do you all think of the five names? I have a middle name picked. Maybe I'll let y'all pick the first as a thank you for sticking this craziness out. Let me know your thoughts!**


	22. Chapter 22

'I am sorry? What did you say Olivia?' Mellie immediately realized her slip up. She had no other choice but to try and cover.

'I asked how you knew we were having a girl. We just found out ourselves two days ago.' Olivia eyed Mellie. She had her.

'Well Fitz must have told me.'

'No, I didn't. I haven't told anyone.' Fitz said.

'Maybe the kids did then. I don't know.'

'No. The kids didn't, Mellie. Fitz just said he hasn't told anyone. And neither have I. So how did you know?' Olivia pushed.

'Um…I…oh who cares. It's a blessing. Baby girls are lovely. Tell me are you any closer to finding the monster that took Olivia?' Mellie tried misdirection unaware that she was already completely caught.

'We don't have a ton to go on. Unfortunately the woman that was keeping Olivia was the only person Liv was in contact with. While we'd like to talk with her, we really want the big fish. Some mad man named Q'. Cyrus took over so Olivia and Fitz could refocus.

'Oh. Well surely you must know something about this woman who kept you?' Mellie asked Liv.

'I know her name is Lana. She's from Raleigh. Her parents live in San Francisco now. The house she kept me in was her grandfathers. Oh and apparently I am a "Manhattan type". Whatever that is.'

'Huh. Isn't that what your sister called you, Mel?' Fitz asked.

'What? No. I don't think so.' Mellie started to fidget uncomfortably.

'No. I remember that conversation. It was at the beginning of the campaign trail and we had dinner with your sister in New York. She told you that you'd fit in there because you were a Manhattan type. I remember you being quite flattered at the comment. That was thrown in between her unabashed flirting with Fitz. What was her name, Mellie?' Cyrus glared at Mellie.

'I am sorry Cyrus. I do not remember that at all.' Mellie laughed uncomfortably.

'Alana. Her name is Alana.' Fitz said.

'Yes. That is her name. We seemed to have gotten off topic. I believe we were discussing Olivia's kidnapping.' Mellie tried once again to shift the attention elsewhere.

Olivia stood up and started moving around the room. 'No, Mellie. I think we are still on topic. You know when I first met Lana she made a comment about Fitz being 'delicious' and laughed when she said it. I remember looking into her cold blue eyes and thinking there was something so familiar about them. I didn't put it together until now. Who do you and your sister get your eyes from? Your mom or your dad?' Olivia said as she leaned into Mellie's face.

Mellie stood up and moved away from the sofas. 'What are you talking about Olivia?' Liv had her now. She was up against the ropes and dazed.

'I am saying you gave your sister or someone else information that led to my kidnapping. You conspired with Lana, Jesse Thornton, Q, and god knows who else to remove me from Fitz's life and in the process not only endangered my life but endangered the life of my daughter! I don't know what your endgame is but I know you were involved. 'Olivia moved closer to Mellie.

'Stop it Olivia! I had nothing to do with this.'

'You're a liar! You're caught! Just admit it so we can move on! ADMIT IT!' Olivia screamed in Mellie's face.

'Fine! I admit it. You think you can just come in here and take everything I have worked for? You just waltz in here in fixer mode and turn everything upside down! This is my husband! My family! My position and you are not going to get away with stealing it you pathetic little whore! Did you do a DNA test on that hell spawn, honey? Once a whore…' Mellie seethed at Olivia.

Something in Olivia snapped and before she knew it she had smacked Mellie across the face with such force Mellie stumbled back. Then without thinking she lunged at her and Fitz and Cyrus were on their feet trying to separate them.

'You evil, sad, crazy bitch! You want to come after me go for it. Give it your best shot but you come after my child? I swear to God I will kill you first!'

'Fitz get her off of me!' Mellie screeched.

Fitz pulled Olivia away and held her as she squirmed and screamed. 'Oh I see when it's one on one you're too afraid to take me on. You're pathetic and disgusting. You know what Mellie call me a whore. Call me a home wrecker, a thief, whatever you want. In the end I am the one that ends up with Fitz. I am the one that gets to stand by him and support him and love him. I get to spend the rest of my life in his home, raising his children, sharing his life. And you Mellie, you get to spend yours in prison alone. It's really a sad story Mellie; orange is so not your color.' Olivia calmed down and Fitz put her down but kept his hands around her waist.

'Brian!' Fitz yelled out and Brian rushed in. 'Please take the First Lady into custody until the FBI arrives.'

'What!? I am your wife! You're having me arrested! Fitz? Please?' Mellie begged.

'I am not having you arrested Mellie. You did that all on your own.'

'I can't go to prison. I can't! I want a deal. I will tell you whatever you want to know.' Mellie tried to bargain.

'I am not discussing deals with you Mellie. You work that out with the FBI. Get her out of here.' Fitz said as Brian removed a protesting Mellie from the Oval.

'I will go and update the press corps. This is going to be a mess.' Cyrus said.

Fitz and Olivia stood in the Oval in silence. Fitz's hands were still firmly around Olivia's waist. Olivia's breathing had returned to normal.

'How's that right hook, Ali?' Fitz asked her.

'I didn't punch her. I slapped her. I tried to punch her but someone stopped me. I am so sorry baby. I couldn't help it. She's just evil.'

'Hey don't apologize to me. I wanted to hit her myself.' Fitz said. 'Let the FBI deal with her. They will get everything out of her and we can move on from this mess.'

'Fitz. What about the kids? Teddy is too young to be adversely affected but Karen and Jerry are teenagers. You need to talk to them before they hear on the news. You should set up a Skype call right away. I am going to go back to the residence and lie down.' Olivia said.

'You're right. I will call them now. Take Tom or Huck with you please. That's the only way you get to be out of my sight.' Fitz told her.

'Louise?' Olivia called out. Louise came in. 'Can you get Tom for me? I need to go back to the residence and the President will remain here.' Louise nodded and stepped back out.

A few minutes later Tom came in. 'Are you ready Miss Pope?'

'Yes.' She smiled at him. 'Give the kids my love. Please don't stay down here too late. I'd like to spend some time with you.' Olivia leaned over and kissed Fitz who was sitting at his desk.

'As soon as I am done with the kids I will be up. I will bring you dinner. What do you feel like? I will have the chef make whatever you'd like.' Fitz looked up at her as he rubbed his hand on her hip and around to her bottom.

'Pizza and chocolate cake.' Olivia smiled.

'Pizza and chocolate cake? Whatever you like my love.' He kissed her.

Olivia and Tom left and Fitz turned on his computer to call his kids.

Fitz came back into the residence carrying dinner for Liv and himself. He was exhausted. The last several weeks were starting to take their toll and the conversation with his kids did not help. Karen and Jerry were as usual remarkably adult and understanding about their mother. Fitz didn't know how Mellie's poison had not infected their children but he was grateful. He set the food down on the table and walked into the bedroom. On his bed he saw a sleeping Olivia cuddled up with a sleeping Teddy. The sight took his breath away. He sat in the chair in the corner and wept. He was overwhelmed at the fact that despite everything his family was still intact. They were safe.

'Hey. What's wrong?' Olivia had woken up and looked at him with concern clouding her eyes. She moved off the bed carefully as to not wake Teddy and kneeled in front of Fitz.

'Livvie, nothing is wrong. I am just processing all of this. The kids were amazing and I come in here to find you cuddled up with my youngest and all I can do is feel it. I am so overwhelmed with the amount of good that is in my life. I don't deserve any of it.'

'I ran into the nanny on my way up and he was fussy. I told her I would take him and she could go. He just wanted someone to cuddle with him so we read a book and fell asleep. He's such a sweet little boy. I love him. I love all of your children.' Olivia smiled up at Fitz.

'Come here.' Fitz pulled Olivia into his lap. 'What do you think about you, me and Teddy going up to Camp David for a few days? We need a break.'

'What about Mellie?' Olivia asked as she rubbed her fingers through Fitz's hair.

'They can keep me updated via phone. I just want to get away from all of this for a little bit.'

'I'd go anywhere you asked me to.' Olivia said as she kissed him softly on the lips. 'But right now, me and this baby need to eat. Did you bring me pizza?'

Fitz winked at her. 'And chocolate cake.' Olivia jumped off of his lap and ran into the dining room. Fitz sat watching his son. A few minutes later Olivia stuck her head in the bedroom.

'You know if you want any of this I wouldn't wait a whole lot longer. It's pizza and chocolate cake and I am a pregnant woman. It will be gone very quickly.' She told me with her mouth full.

Fitz laughed at her. 'I am coming Miss Pope.' He followed her back to the table and sat down. Olivia sat on his lap and gave him a bit of her pizza. 'Mmmm.'

'I love you, Fitz.' Olivia said to him.

'I love you, Livvie. And I love you sweet girl' he said as he rubbed Liv's belly.

'Oh my! She moved. Did you feel that?' Liv looked at him wide eyed.

'No baby. She is still too little for me to feel her move. But you'll feel her all day long now.' Fitz looked at her with so much love and affection Olivia felt her heart might explode. He really was all in with this pregnancy.

'Ok. Well you still keep your hand there. Just in case.' Olivia moved so she could rest her head on his shoulder.

'I am not moving for anything in the world.' Fitz pulled her closer and took another bite of her pizza.

**Mellie is in custody! Do you think she will talk? And what about Lana? Who is Q? Answers are coming!**


	23. Chapter 23

Olivia had just put Teddy down for the night and walked into the living room of the main cabin at Camp David. Camp David had always meant a lot to Liv in regard to her relationship with Fitz. It was one of the few places they were able to keep theirs during her time working at the White House. Even the one time Mellie showed up wasn't enough to taint it for her. Camp David was hers and Fitz's. It was somewhere they were able to be them without fear of being interrupted or caught by Cyrus or Mellie. Somewhere they didn't have to be mindful of cameras or press corps members. It was always just a place for them to really enjoy one another and be in love. Even now with the relationship out in the open and the divorce underway, Camp David still held its magic for them. She watched as Fitz gazed into the fire. He had a look that she'd only seen once before in his eye. It was the night he'd taken her to see the Constitution. The night she admitted that she was in love with him. He looked happy. Peaceful.

'Penny for your thoughts, handsome?' She smiled at him as she moved into the room.

'Come here.' He reached for her hand and pulled her down to the floor where he was sitting. She sat next him with her knees folded underneath her. She was starting to show the beginnings of their daughter's growth. It wasn't a bump per se but her belly and breasts were fuller. There was even a hint of pregnancy in her face. Fitz looked at her. 'You have always been the most beautiful woman I have ever seen but right now you're breathtaking. You are stunning. I love you so much.' He said to her as he moved a loose piece of hair from her face and behind her hair.

'Well President Grant if that's what you were thinking about all by yourself in here I think it is worth more than a penny.' Liv gazed at him. There was no one else for her. She could go through ten lifetimes and never find another man that was more suited for her than Fitz.

'I am always thinking about you. Particularly I was thinking about watching you with Teddy today. I have seen you with Jerry and Karen and witnessed how easy it has always been with the three of you. But they are teenagers so I think I always kind of thought you were relating to them as young adults. Tonight as I watched you feed Teddy and play with him and bathe him and then read to him until he fell asleep cuddled up to you, his little fingers curled around yours, I realized that you are going to be the most amazing mother. You already are. My kids. All four of them are so lucky. Because of you my kids are going to be ok. They are going to be able to get past this Mellie mess and be great because of you. I will never be able to thank you enough for that.'

Olivia tried to fight back the tears but she was failing. 'You really think so? Because I am terrified of this whole motherhood thing. I keep thinking that I am going to be responsible for molding and teaching another person and what if I can't? What if I am not made for this? I love your kids. That I know but full time motherhood? Is that in the Olivia Pope handbook? If it is I skipped that chapter. I just don't want to mess this up. I don't want to let you down.' Olivia's tears wear uncontrollable now. Fitz pulled her closer to him. He laid her head on his shoulder and placed his hand on her stomach.

'Are you kidding me with this? What can't Olivia Pope do? I have watched you take on governments, the media, diplomats, high level government officials, and Cyrus with ease. Motherhood will be a piece of cake. You won't let me down, Livvie. _That's_ the one thing Olivia Pope can't do. I believe in you so much that I can guarantee you won't ever let me down with anything you do. Especially being a mother to our children. Like I said, you're already there.' Fitz held her close as her breathing returned to normal and the tears stopped. He felt her take a deep breath and release it.

'Fitzgerald Grant, you always find the words. I don't know how you do it.' She leaned up to face him. 'You say things like that I wonder why you ever needed me on that campaign to begin with.'

'Oh that's easy. I dumbed it down. See, you walked into that room and I knew I had to find a way to keep you there. To make you mine. So I acted like a fool. It worked.' Fitz smiled playfully at her.

'You fired me.' She reminded him.

'All part of the plan.'

Olivia laughed at him. A loud, deep, uncontrollable belly laugh that touched Fitz's soul. 'Well congratulations sir. You got me here, engaged, and knocked up. So you win.' Olivia smiled lovingly at him.

Fitz ran his hand up her arm, across her cheek, and landed at the base of her neck. He looked at her in a way that caused her to shiver all over. She wasn't sure who leaned in first but when their lips met it felt like the earth stopped spinning. He pulled her into a kiss that made her forget everything else except for him. His hand found the hem of the t-shirt she was wearing and pulled it over her head. He pulled away and stared at her. She was sitting with her back to the fire wearing jeans and a black bra that was barely containing her growing breasts. She felt self-conscious so she bit her lip.

'I know. I need new bras. I just haven't been able to do a lot of maternity shopping yet. We've been busy.' She said nervously. He looked her in the eyes and she saw a hunger there she'd never seen before. Fitz had always held a passion for her that he never tried to hide but this was something else. It was earthy. Primal. And it scared her a little. She opened her mouth to speak but before she could his mouth was on hers. He guided them up to their knees so he could remove her jeans. Once he had them off he went to work on his own clothes. He stood up and put his hand out to her. She stood and he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to his chest. They stood there in their underwear for a full minute and held one another. It was sweet and something she didn't expect after seeing the want in his eyes moments earlier. Suddenly he gathered her up into arms and kissed her hard. He carried her like a baby back to their bedroom. Fitz slowly laid them both down and as he hovered over her Olivia knew this was going to be a night for the record books. Fitz removed her bra and panties and his boxers. He kissed her lips and made his way down to her breasts. He took his time. Imprinting his name on every inch of her skin. When he got to her stomach, he run his hand over it and kissed it softly several times. It seemed the animal had left him. But once again it returned as he looked up at her from between her thighs. Olivia's breath caught in her throat. Just before he dropped his mouth to taste her, he whispered 'I love you, Livvie.' Olivia fell onto her back and arched it as he spoke to her in a way that only Fitz could.

Olivia opened her eyes as she heard a giggling Teddy through the baby monitor. She felt Fitz up against her, his hand protectively covering her belly. She smiled to herself and carefully removed herself from the bed so she didn't wake him. She threw on her robe and left the room.

Fitz felt her absence before he opened his eyes. He groaned. He really wanted another round with her before they had to head back to the craziness of the White House. He rolled over onto his back and looked up at the ceiling.

'Hey little man. Are you awake?' Olivia's voice drifted through the baby monitor. 'Yeah. Look at that smile. You are definitely your Daddy's boy. That Grant smile that makes all the girls go weak in the knees.' Fitz reached over and turned the volume up. 'Now try to use that smile for good instead of evil ok? Your Dad has mastered using it for both.' Olivia giggled. 'We have to be quiet because Daddy is still sleeping. You probably need to be changed huh? Well Livvie can help you out with that. Here we go. Now I am going to make you a promise little man, I am going to do the best that I can to be a good stepmom to you and your brother and sister but I am going to need your help, ok? See Livvie never thought she would be a Mommy. Livvie always thought her career would be her baby so speak. That all changed the day I met your Daddy. Your Daddy turned out to be the greatest thing I never knew I needed. Or wanted. He changed my life. He taught me so much. He taught me how to love and how to be a better me. He doesn't know any of this because he likes to think I changed him and taught him. The truth is he was always perfect. He was always the one with the big heart and all the faith and idealism. Your Daddy saved me so it's really important that I am a good Mommy. Do you think you can help me do that?' Teddy giggled. 'Yeah? Good! Because you are going to have to show me the ropes. I am flying blind here kid. But I do know this I love you, Jerry, and Karen more than I ever thought possible. And you're little sister here? She is going to have the best big brothers and sister the world has ever known. I know because all three of you have your Daddy's heart. And it is the biggest, purest, most wonderful heart in the whole wide world.' Fitz could hear the smile in Olivia's voice. He was listening to her with tears running down his face. She was right. He had never thought he'd changed her. She was always the anchor for them. How could he have saved her? He was drowning without her. Then it dawned on him she was drowning too. She needed him as much as he needed her. For the first time in this whole story of them he finally saw they were matching pieces. They'd never known they weren't complete until they met. 'Ok. So changed and dressed for the day! Maybe Livvie does have this Mommy thing down. What do you think little man?' Liv giggled again. 'Mommy' Teddy babbled out. Olivia gasped and Fitz sat straight up in the bed.

'Fitz!' Olivia said as she rushed into the room with Teddy. 'He just called me Mommy.' She was breathing heavily.

'I heard.' Fitz replied equally breathless.

'You heard?' Olivia was confused until she noticed the baby monitor. She would have been embarrassed but she was still focused on Teddy's outburst. 'What do we do?'

'What do we do? What do you mean?' Fitz asked her puzzled.

'I am not his Mommy. Do I tell him no? I don't know what to do.' Olivia started pacing in circles in the room.

'Livvie. Stop. He called you 'Mommy', he didn't ask you if he could take the car to Daytona for Spring Break. Just breathe. Do you not want him to call you that?'

'Do _you_ want him to call me that?' Fitz walked over and took her hand and led her to bed. They sat down on the bed and Fitz took Teddy from Liv and held him in his lap.

'Livvie, the reality is he is barely a year old. Mellie is going to prison. Probably for the rest of her life and even if she wasn't the kids are going to be with us. You've been the one putting him to bed and caring for him for the last few weeks. He loves you. He knows you. Plus in that speech of yours you said "Mommy" about twenty times. I can't answer that question for you. I want you to be comfortable with whatever my children want to call you and whatever role you take in their lives. But if you don't want Teddy to call you that we need to correct it now.' Fitz told her. Olivia looked from Fitz to Teddy and back again. She didn't know what to do.

'Um…' Liv started and then bit her lip. And just when she was about to answer, Teddy reached for her and said 'Mommy.' Olivia exhaled. It felt right. She didn't know why but it did. 'Well' she said as she took Teddy from Fitz. 'I guess Mommy it is.' She kissed Teddy's nose and set him down in her lap.

Fitz smiled at both of them and kissed her softly on the mouth. 'Mommy it is.' Fitz turned his head as he heard a knock on the opened bedroom door. 'Good Morning Tom.'

'Sir. Miss Pope.' Tom had a serious look on his face.

'What's wrong Tom?' Liv asked.

'It's the First Lady Sir. She has escaped custody.' Tom told them.

**Someone asked for some Camp David sweetness with Teddy so I hope this is what you had in mind. Next Chapter we will find out what happened to Lana (I promise) and we will get a huge clue into the identity of 'Q'. Don't forget to review!**


	24. Chapter 24

Olivia and Tom trailed a very pissed off Fitz as he stormed through the hallway toward the Oval Office. He had called Cyrus and asked that he have the two FBI agents that were on Mellie as well as the FBI Director waiting for him when he returned to the Oval. Fitz pushed the door opened forcefully and started yelling before Olivia could rush in and close the door.

'Who wants to explain to me how in the hell this happened? How exactly does an unarmed woman just waltz out of Federal custody?' The two agents, the director, and Cyrus leapt to their feet at the sound of the President's voice.

'Sir. My apologies it seems that the First Lady was able to escape via the Secret Service.' FBI Director Darren Travis responded.

'Excuse me?' Fitz asked as he leaned against the desk. The other men returned to their seats and Olivia hovered against the wall. She wasn't entirely sure she should be there for this but Fitz had insisted and he was too angry for her to argue with.

'We had Mrs. Grant in custody. A Secret Service agent came into the Bureau and said he had direction from the President to take Mrs. Grant to an undisclosed location.' Director Travis continued. 'My agents called Trent Walker who confirmed the agent's story so the First Lady was released into his custody.'

'Sir, before we continue this it should be noted that Trent Walker did not receive a call from the FBI. We had it traced and it seems that when Agent Gaston dialed Walker's number it was re-routed to a burner cell phone.' Olivia and Fitz were startled to hear Huck's voice. They hadn't even noticed him in the corner with his laptop.

'I thought he'd be the best to bring in after Trent Walker was questioned. It's kind of his thing.' Cyrus explained.

'Ok. Which one of you is Agent Gaston?' Fitz looked to the two young agents in front of him. The older looking of the two stood and buttoned his jacket.

'I am Agent Peter Gaston, sir.'

'Great. You two can leave.' Fitz told the other agent and Director Travis.

'Um…sir?' Director Travis asked.

'Go! Now!' Fitz's voiced thundered in the Oval. It was so loud it made Olivia jump. Director Travis and the other agent left quickly.

'Agent Gaston. I want you to tell me everything you remember about the man on the phone.' Fitz sat in his chair.

'Sir. There isn't much to tell. I called who I believed to be Trent Walker. I told him that there was an agent that had arrived requesting to take Mrs. Grant into his custody. He confirmed that it was at your request. I terminated the call and turned Mrs. Grant over to his custody. We didn't realize until a couple of hours later that this was a hoax.' The agent explained.

'Can you tell us anything about this person's voice? Did they sound professional? Did they have an accent? Was there anything distinctive about the way they spoke?' Olivia had moved to the front of Fitz's desk and was leaning on the side of it.

'It was a male. He knew enough of the lingo to make me believe he was who he said he was. He didn't really say a lot. I am sorry. There weren't any red flags or characteristics that would have made me question who he was.' The agent answered very apologetically.

Fitz inhaled and dropped his head for a moment. He looked back up at Agent Gaston. 'Thank you, Agent. You may go.'

'Thank you, sir.' Agent Gaston and got up to leave. He paused at the door and said 'I've never spoken to Trent Walker before. When you asked about an accent, does he not have an accent?'

'No. Trent Walker is from Denver, Colorado. He doesn't have an accent.' Fitz answered.

'The man on the phone did.'

'Southern?' Olivia asked assuming that since Lana was Southern that the others involved were as well.

'No. British I think. Maybe Australian. I can't be sure.'

'Thank you.' Fitz said and the agent nodded and left the room.

Olivia, Fitz and Cyrus all looked at one another.

'So I guess we are assuming the Secret Service Agent that picked up Mellie was Hal?' Fitz questioned.

'He is in the wind so yeah that's a pretty safe bet.' Cyrus answered. 'What's next?'

'I don't know. Cyrus, give us an hour. We just got back from Camp David. I need to make sure Teddy is settled. We will meet back here and start brainstorming. Huck, will that work for you?' Fitz looked over at Huck who nodded and continued working on his laptop.

'He's like that when he's on a roll. It's best to just leave him to it.' Olivia said.

'Ok. I will gather the troops…well Liv's troops and we will reconvene back here at noon.' Cyrus said.

A few moments later Fitz and Olivia were unpacking in the residence. Teddy was down for his morning nap and the nanny was with him.

'Livvie, this is yours.' Fitz handed her a light grey sweater. When Olivia reached for it something fell from it onto the floor. Fitz leaned over and picked it up. 'Huh? This is old. Was it on the same camera as the one you gave me for my desk?'

'What?' Olivia took the photo from his hand. 'Um. No. This was in the desk at the house Lana kept me in. I took it so I had you with me. It didn't occur to me how strange it was that they had _this_ picture until now.'

'It's from the campaign. I am sure there are a lot of pictures from the campaign that are floating around out there.' Fitz shrugged.

'Fitz, this is a candid photo. Someone within the campaign took it. Look. It's of you at one of the gatherings of the staff and volunteers. It's not a debate or a speech.' Olivia told him as she pointed at the photo.

'Livvie, you're in the background there.' He pointed and there just off his left shoulder was a slightly out of focus Olivia beaming at Fitz. 'You know if I didn't know better I'd think you had a little crush on the candidate.' He teased as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

'Fitz. Stop. Something is odd about this photo. We need to get it to Huck.' Olivia grabbed his hand and pulled Fitz out of the residence.

'It's deceptive. The photo was taken of the President but it's meant to be a photo of both of you. It was meant to capture this moment. Someone took it for that reason alone.' Huck explained.

'Why?' Abby asked as she looked at the photo. Huck had scanned and they were all looking at it projected on a screen in the Oval Office.

'I don't know.' Huck replied.

'Wow. Liv you look stunning in this photo. You were already in love with him weren't you?' Quinn asked in an almost Disney Princess sort of tone.

'Quinn.' Harrison said and shook his head.

'Sorry.'

'No, she's right Olivia. You look amazing. It's almost like this person took the photo with that in mind.' Cyrus said as he gazed at the screen. 'I remember this gathering. It was in the banquet room of some hotel in Phoenix. It was right after Sally Langston joined the campaign. Do you remember?'

'I remember. We were there. You had brought us in for the celebration after the announcement of the ticket. I think it was supposed to be a thank you for our work on the Mosley thing.' Harrison stated.

'Oh. Right, I do remember. It was a fun night.' Olivia smiled. What she really remembered about that night was how sweaty she and Fitz had gotten when they'd made love that night. It was over a hundred degrees and there was a dust storm. They had missed it but had to lie about it the next day.

'Liv?' Huck had moved back to his laptop.

'What is it, Huck?'

'His letters…this photo. They are about you. You are his lost love.'

'No they aren't. One of those letters says the "lost love" wasn't as" Abby said as she picked up the letter and read "spectacular or vivacious as our Livvie." Not Liv!'

'No one ever called me "Livvie" on the trail except Fitz. Besides Huck I was never in love with or devoted to anyone before Fitz. Not even Edison.'

'Have we ruled out Edison?' Harrison asked.

'Yes. Edison Davis was ruled out. He was the first guy we looked at. It's always he ex-boyfriend.' Fitz said winking at Liv.

'Please Edison doesn't have the balls for something like this.' Olivia responded with an eye roll.

'Liv, "Our girl" "a dusty and dry night". The photo. These are your clues. It all goes back to this night. You may not have known this person was in love with you but he thought you were with him.'

'Who would ever think that about me? I am cold as ice.' Olivia said half joking.

'I don't know Livvie back then you weren't as together as you are now. Maybe that's what he meant about 'spectacular and vivacious'? I mean you were captivating and amazing but you hadn't quite learned the bravado and finesse you have now.'

'That's because I didn't know how to be that way until I met you. You made the Olivia Pope you see today.' She smiled lovingly at Fitz, moved into chest, and kissed his neck. Fitz looked down at her and slapped her lightly on her ass.

'Oh all right. Can we move this along before I start gauging out my eyes or…..gagging? There was a horrible dust storm.' Cyrus remembered as he rolled his eyes at Fitz and Olivia's display. 'What do you remember?'

'We missed the dust storm. We were …busy.' Fitz responded with a smirk. Olivia smacked Fitz's arm.

'They aren't asking what we remember about the actual dust storm! We spent the night together. After the party we went back to my room. Mellie was in California. We didn't get to actually sleep together often so we went back to my room. You forgot something, though and went to go get it.' Olivia was remembering.

'Oh right, the bottle of Syrah I had brought you from the vineyard in Napa. It was exactly what you like. We had that horribly awkward moment when I got back. Remember, I walked in to the room with your key card and said something pretty explicit to you.' Fitz grinned.

Olivia's mouth dropped. She'd forgotten about that night. He had knocked on the door a few moments after Fitz left. To this day she didn't know what he was there for. Fitz had walked in right after. Now she remembered. She remembered the look on his face when he realized what Fitz was there for. The begging she did to do to keep him from saying anything. His promise that their friendship was too important to him to betray her by going to the press with what he knew. The relief she felt when he promised it would remain between the three of them. He had said to Fitz _'Don't worry. I wouldn't do anything to hurt our Livvie. Your secret is safe with me.' _The slightly uncomfortable hug at the door, followed by an even more uncomfortable kiss on the cheek. Olivia stood up and walked over to the photo. She recalled how he had been obsessed with getting 'candid photos'. He wanted them to be able to remember how they'd all worked on a Presidential campaign together.

'Oh my god!' She didn't want to believe it. He was her friend. She had trusted him. 'Our girl, dusty and dry night, this photo, this night, 'Q' for 'Quincy' British accent…..' Olivia wiped a tear from her eye and looked at Harrison with sad and wide eyes. 'Scottish accent.'

'No. No way!' Harrison was stunned. It couldn't be.

'It's Stephen.' Olivia said as she dropped her head. 'Stephen is Q.'

**Ok guys. Don't hate me. I know I said I would address Lana in this chapter but it didn't fit. But you did learn the identity of Q so that's a plus. Don't hate me for muddying up Stephen. I thought it was dumb he left her to go be 'normal' in Boston. Plus the actor played a pretty creepy dude on SVU. It works. Anyway let me know what you think!**


	25. Chapter 25

_'I thought you took my key?' Olivia said as she opened the door. Her eyes widened as she opened the door. It wasn't Fitz. _

_'I don't have your key.' Stephen smiled at her._

_'Stephen. I am sorry I thought you were someone else.' _

_'Oh. You're expecting someone? I wanted to talk to you but I guess it can wait.' The look on Stephen's face pulled at her heart._

_'No. It's ok. Come on in. Are you all right?' Olivia walked over to her phone and sent Fitz a quick text to hold back until he heard from her._

_'Yeah, I am fine. I just wanted to stop by and thank you for inviting me to this party. I am leaving to go back to DC in the morning so I wanted to be sure I saw you. I was hoping to convince you to join me for a drink in the bar but I guess you have plans?' _

_'Yes. Um, Cyrus is coming back. We have to work on the speech for the rally in Las Vegas on Tuesday.' Olivia lied. _

_'Oh. Well that's important.' Stephen said with a look of disappointment._

_'Stephen? Are you all right?' Olivia placed her hand on his shoulder. He reached up and held it._

_'Liv, we've known each other a long time. And in all of that time I haven't seen you as focused and happy as you are now. I'd like to think I have helped you find that happiness.' _

_'Of course you have. You are one of my best friends, Stephen. You definitely have had a hand in my current state of happiness.' Olivia smiled. Her smile faded when she noticed Fitz's phone on the night table. She needed to get Stephen out of the room quickly._

_'Good. That's why I am here actually. I want to see you continue to be happy. So I have come to declare….' Stephen was interrupted by the sound of the door opening._

_'Wine, candles, and the most beautiful girl in the world. I hope you are ready to be ravished Miss Pope.' Fitz said as he rounded the corner. Olivia's eyes closed as Stephen looked to her confused. 'Stephen. Um…hello.' _

_'Hello Governor.' Stephen said trying to mask his embarrassment. _

_'Oh god. Ok. Stephen. Fitz and I are….. involved.' Olivia said matter of factly._

_'Involved? You mean you are having an affair.' _

_'It's not an affair. I love her.' Fitz exclaimed. 'I won't try and make excuses for this relationship but I won't deny it either. Yes, I am married but it's not a real marriage. And Livvie….Livvie is the most important person in my life. I couldn't do any of this without her. She's everything.' Liv's eyes had tears in them. That was the first thing Stephen noticed. Olivia Pope never cries. She looked from Stephen to Fitz and that's when he saw it. Olivia was in love with Governor Grant. She'd played Stephen for a fool. All of the late night phone calls, the dinners, the shared bottles of wine and popcorn as they watched the news in her apartment. They were lies. She didn't love him. He felt like such a moron. He took advantage of the intense glance Fitz and Liv were locked in to compose himself and push the hurt and rage that was building within him down. _

_'Stephen, please don't say anything to anyone. The campaign can't take a scandal. Please.' Olivia's attention had turned back to him and she was begging._

_'Don't worry Liv. Our friendship is too important to me to betray you over this.' Stephen said forcing a smile._

_'Thank you Stephen. I know this is awkward and Livvie and I did not want anyone to find out this way but I appreciate your discretion. If only to protect her.' Fitz moved forward and placed his hand out to Stephen._

_'I would never do anything to hurt our Livvie. Your secret is safe with me. It will stay between the three of us.' Stephen smiled and shook Fitz's hand. 'I will leave you two to your evening.' Stephen said as he walked to the door. Olivia followed. Once he was in the hall he turned to her and said 'Be happy Liv. You deserve to be happy.' He reached for her and hugged her and then placed a kiss on her cheek. 'Goodnight.'_

_'Goodnight. And thank you Stephen.' Olivia shut the door and Stephen heard the lock click. Stephen stood in the hallway heartbroken. He turned to walk away when he heard Olivia squeal and then giggle. That was the final straw. 'Make a fool of me? You'll pay.' _

'Hold on. Stephen? As in your friend Stephen? When did you date him?' Fitz asked.

'I didn't date Stephen. He was always just a friend. After Phoenix he turned into a man whore and would sleep with anything and everything that walked by him. He got married and moved to Boston about 2 years ago. I haven't heard from him at all.' Olivia explained.

'No. There is no way Stephen would hurt Olivia.' Abby said her voice shaking.

'This doesn't make any sense. What would his end game be?' Harrison asked.

'To separate me from Fitz. I don't know how he would have played it. But I can tell you if I hadn't gotten away, you never would have seen me again. He wouldn't have hurt me but he would have taken me and the baby from you. He thought he'd succeeded in keeping us apart. That's why he made a move. He saw the interview.' Olivia said

'Why would he think he had separated us for good? Did you tell him about what happened with Defiance?' Fitz was confused and angry.

'No. When you were going to resign after the whole Amanda Tanner debacle, I was in. You know I was. I left this room ready to be with you. I ran into Cyrus who but some doubt in my head so I went back to my office and I sat there and weighed the pros and cons. And after really searching my soul, I decided I didn't care about the consequences. I wanted you. I wanted to be with you so I was about to walk out to all of OPA and tell them what was going to happen when Stephen walked in. He convinced me I was being selfish. He told me I couldn't have you. So I went to Mellie and you know the rest. He manipulated me and I let him. I am such an idiot.' Olivia said.

'You aren't an idiot. He was your friend. You trusted his judgment. I am sorry, Livvie.' Fitz pulled her close.

'So he got us. All of us. So now we get him back. We know who we are looking for. Now we just have to find him. Huck, dig into Stephen's life the last two years. Work history, travel, financials, everything! Maybe if we can get an idea as to where he's been and what he has been doing we can find out where he is.' Harrison said. 'Quinn and Abby, come with me. Liv, we are going back to the office. We are going to track down people that have been involved with Stephen over the last two years. Starting with his wife.' The three of them left the Oval as Huck went back to work on his laptop. Cyrus left shortly after when Louise came in saying the Vice President needed him. Fitz took Olivia into his private study off the Oval.

'Livvie, baby, are you ok?' he asked her.

'No. I am not ok Fitz. None of this makes any sense. Mellie, Lana, Jesse, how did Stephen get them to agree to this craziness? And why?' Olivia inhaled sharply and then winced and grabbed her stomach.

'Ok. That's enough, come here.' Fitz pulled her to him and into his lap as he sat on the leather chair across from the fireplace. 'Breathe.' He told her as he rubbed her belly. 'She doesn't like it when Mommy gets worked up so you need to try and stay as calm as possible.' Fitz continued to rub circles on Liv's belly as she laid her head on his shoulder.

'Fitz, I just want all of this to be over. I just want to marry you and raise our kids. Is that too much to ask for? I just want a few moments of normal. Just a few moments.' Olivia was crying.

'I know baby. I know. Look, I promise you we will get them all. I will make them all pay for putting you through this. For putting our sweet girl through this but you have to let me and OPA handle this now. You can't keep doing this. You have to protect our girl. Ok? You trust me and your team right?' Olivia nodded. 'Then let us handle it from here.'

'You'll keep me in the loop?' She asked.

'Yes. I will keep you in the loop.' Fitz told her. 'Now come on. Let's go back to the residence. It's been a long day. You need to eat and get some sleep. We have a doctor's appointment in the morning.'

'Tom is going with you to OPA so you can get the papers signed for Harrison's partnership, right?' Fitz yelled as he finished buttoning his shirt. Olivia came out of the bathroom fully dressed.

'Yes and then we will meet you at Dr. Logan's office for my appointment at eleven.' Olivia smiled and walked over to him. 'No not the red. Go with the blue. It makes your eyes pop.' She flirted. Fitz pulled the tie around his neck and looked at Olivia as she tied it. He loved how she would always tie or fix his ties. He remembered her flirting with him as she tied a borrowed tie for the talk show in New Hampshire during the primaries. He loved her then.

'Eleven. I will be there. I had Louise clear my scheduled from ten thirty to two thirty.'

'We don't need four hours for a doctor's appointment.'

'I know but there is a lot we could get done with a couple of free hours.' Fitz smirked at her as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Olivia finished his tie and then wrapped her arms around his neck.

'Why, Mr. President are you propositioning a pregnant woman?' She smiled.

'Yes I am.' He leaned and kissed her. 'I love you, Livvie.'

'I love you more.'

Olivia was able to meet with OPA and announce Harrison's partnership. The others were surprisingly happy and supportive. Olivia had expected some push back especially from Abby but they were all very proud and pleased. Olivia and Tom walked into Dr. Logan's office at ten fifty. She was flipping through a magazine when his nurse said she could go back. Tom followed her into the exam room.

'Tom, it's ok. You can wait in the hall while I change. I will let you know when I am done. Can you call Fitz and find out where he is? I am surprised he isn't here yet.' Olivia said.

Tom nodded and closed the door. He took out his cell phone and dialed Brian.

'Falcon's location and ETA?' He asked.

'Dr. Logan called and told the President, Miss Pope's appointment had been moved to Noon.' Brian told him.

'No. We are here now. Miss Pope is in the exam room. Something is not right. Get agents down here now.' Tom turned to go into the exam room and was hit with a shock from a Taser gun. He hit the floor in convulsions. Dr. Logan emerged from the darkened hallway. 'Sorry Tom. This exam needs to be completely private.'

'Ok. Tom. I am dressed. You can come back in now.' Olivia shouted as she lifted herself onto the exam table. She heard the door open and footsteps approach. She was answering an email on her phone so she didn't look up when she said 'Did you talk to Brian? When will the Falcon be landing?' she giggled. When Tom didn't answer she looked up. Her heart sank and her eyes widened at the person standing in front of her. She swallowed hard.

'Hello Olivia.' Stephen said to her with a smile.

**Uh-oh! Looks like we are in for a showdown. Do you think Fitz will make it in time? What does Stephen want and how do Dr. Logan, Mellie, and Lana fit in? Stay tuned! And please review...I love them all!**


	26. Chapter 26

'Sir, we have a situation.' Brian said as he opened the Oval Office door. Fitz was sitting at his desk.

'What now?' Fitz said exasperated.

'Tom just called asking for your ETA to Miss Pope's appointment. I explained you were told it had been moved. Apparently that is not the case and Tom and Miss Pope are at Dr. Logan's office now. Tom felt something was off so he asked that I send agents down there. I have tried to get Tom back on the phone but have not been able to reach him. Additionally no one is answering at Dr. Logan's office.' Brian explained.

'Did you send the agents?' Fitz asked as a familiar feeling set in his stomach.

'No, sir.' Brian answered.

'Send them now!' Fitz told him as he reached for his phone. He dialed Olivia's cellphone number and listened as it rang and went to voicemail. 'Damn it!' He dialed OPA.

'Pope, Wright, and Associates.' Quinn answered.

'Quinn, its Fitz Grant. Is Harrison available?' Fitz asked.

'Um…yes sir. Hold on please.' Fitz listened to the silence for a few moments.

'Mr. President?' Harrison picked up.

'Have you heard from Olivia?' Fitz asked.

'Not since she and Tom left for her appointment about an hour ago. Why? What's wrong?'

Fitz explained the situation and they agreed that Harrison and Huck would go down to Dr. Logan's office to see if they could figure out what was happening. Fitz sat at his desk. Something was wrong. He could feel it.

'Brian? Get the car. We are going down to Dr. Logan's office.' Fitz yelled.

'Sir, until we can confirm there is no threat there I do not think that is the best idea.' Brian told him.

'I don't care if it's the best idea or not. It's what we are doing. Get whoever you need and let's go.'

'Stephen. What….what are you doing here?' Olivia's voice shook as she stared at Stephen Finch.

'It's been a long time. I hear congratulations are in order.' Stephen smiled a cold and lecherous smile at her and suddenly Olivia was very aware that she was only wearing a hospital gown over her bra and panties. She folded her arms across her chest.

'Why are you here?' Olivia asked sternly.

'Well I am here to see how the baby is progressing of course.'

'What? Why?'

'Well it is customary for the father to be at these appointments, isn't it?'

'You are not her father.' Olivia hissed at him.

'Well not biologically, no. But in all the ways that will matter I will be.' Stephen smiled again.

'What in the hell are you talking about Stephen?'

'As soon as Daniel can confirm our girl is healthy and growing we're leaving, Livvie.'

'Do not call me 'Livvie'. And I am not going anywhere with you.'

'Oh come on now Liv. Let's not do this the hard way. I want you to get onto that plane willingly and under your own feet but I can have Daniel give you something to take that fight I see in your eyes right out.' Stephen told her.

'Tom!' Olivia screamed as she scampered off the exam table and toward the door. Stephen moved quickly to grab her before she could open it and pulled her back into the room. She shoved him away from her.

'I'm sorry Liv. Tom is indisposed at the moment. Daniel?' Stephen said somewhat out of breath. Dr. Logan walked in as Olivia's eyes widened. It all fell into place. This is how Lana knew she was pregnant and how Mellie knew they were having a girl. Dr. Logan was involved in this.

'Olivia, please get back on the exam table and lay back.' Dr. Logan said to her.

'Go to hell! If you think you are laying a single hand on me….' She said as she moved behind the desk.

'We have a serious problem.' Lana said as she walked in. Dr. Logan and Stephen looked at her.

'What?' Stephen said.

'There are about fifteen Secret Service agents on their way up here right now. He must have tipped them off before you shocked him.' Lana explained.

'Son of a bitch! So much for easy. Ok go barricade the doors. Lana, stand out in the lobby so they can see you. Make sure they can see your weapons and tell them you have explosives. They won't make a move until they can confirm you do not. That will buy us enough time.' Stephen told her and she left. 'Daniel, where is the agent?'

'He's tied up in the other exam room. ' Dr. Logan told him.

'Ok good.'

'What are we doing?' Logan asked.

'I am thinking Daniel.' Stephen said. He was starting to panic. This was not part of the plan.

'You can't get out of this Stephen and you know it. You need to let me and Tom go and turn yourself in.' Olivia said.

'Shut up! Daniel go help Lana keep those agents out. I will call you when we are ready to move.' Logan nodded at Stephen and left.

'Stephen, why are you doing this? I thought we were friends? What happened to you?' Olivia asked.

'What happened to me? I will tell you what happened to me. The love of my life ran off with some movie star looking politician and left me alone. That is what happened to me Liv. You left me.'

'What are you talking about? How could I have left you? We were never anything more than friends.'

'Come on Liv. You know we were more than that. We spent nearly every night together before him and after you left the White House. We fell asleep together. We shared secrets, lies, dreams, hopes, everything! And now I find out you are back with him. And he is going to have the life with you that I wanted? Not happening. You and I are going to take our little girl and vanish. No more fixing, no more White House. Just the three of us somewhere quiet and serene. Doesn't that sound ideal?'

'You're out of your mind. I never loved you Stephen, not in a romantic sense. And all of the things your described are things friends do. We have never so much as kissed. You never told me you were interested in me. Not to mention you got married and moved away. You're delusional and you are stupid if you think Fitz will ever let you take us anywhere! He's the President of the United States! He will shut everything down before he will let you take me or his daughter anywhere!' Olivia shouted.

'I left because it was not our time. You needed to get over him. You pushed me to marry Georgia so I followed your wishes. I thought I would give you the time you needed. I didn't expect you to get back together with him. I didn't think you would be dumb enough to get knocked up!' Stephen took a threatening step toward Olivia. He raised his hand but stopped himself when he heard her phone ring.

Fitz sat in the back of the car. He listened as Brian explained the situation with Dr. Logan and Lana in the lobby. Brian told him that the DCPD and FBI were en route and would surround the building.

'Ok. Good. Has anyone seen her? Or heard from her? Can we guarantee she is still in the building and she has not been hurt?' Fitz asked.

'No sir. We have not been able to confirm either Miss Pope or Tom's whereabouts or wellbeing.'

'What does he want!?' Fitz said to no one. He picked up his phone and tried Olivia's number again.

'Well hello here Mr. President.' Fitz was startled when he heard Stephen's voice answer Olivia's phone. 'How are you?'

'Finch! Where is she? What are you doing to her?'

'She's right here with me. We are just waiting for a little conflict in the lobby to be resolved so the doctor can come back and we can see just how our baby girl is doing.' Stephen said.

'What do you want?' Fitz asked. Something about the way he said 'our baby girl' made Fitz's blood run cold.

'World peace. And of course Livvie. But for now I would settle for a little one on one chat with you. Face to face. We have a few things we need to work out. What do you say? You come on up and Lana will let you in. Then you and I can sort this all out.' Stephen requested.

'Not until I know she is ok.'

'Fair enough. Livvie, it's for you honey.'

'Fitz?' Olivia said.

'Are you ok?' Fitz asked her.

'Yes. Do not come here. Listen to me. It's a trap. He's going to kill you. Please do not come here.' Olivia choked out before Stephen yanked the phone from her hand.

'If I don't see you in twenty minutes, something bad will happen to this baby. Livvie and I can always make another one.' Stephen said and hung up the phone.

Fitz clenched his jaw. They had just pulled up to the office. Fitz saw Huck and Harrison. He asked Brian to get the two of them, FBI Director Travis, and the Captain of the DCPD. When all four of them were seated in the limo with Fitz he told them what Stephen had said. After a lot of conversation and push back they came up with a plan.

Fitz stood at the glass door and looked at Lana and Dr. Logan. Both were shocked to see the President standing there. They could not believe anyone agreed to him doing this. Lana lifted her gun and moved toward the door. As Dr. Logan raised the shotgun in his hand, Lana opened the door and yanked Fitz in quickly shutting it behind her. The office building was surrounded. There were agents from both the Secret Service and the FBI and police officers everywhere. Dr. Logan remained in the lobby as Lana forced Fitz down the hallway toward the exam room Olivia and Stephen were.

'Well Alana. It's been awhile.' He said.

'It's Lana. And it has. I do have to say I didn't think it was possible but mmmm you are even more delicious with age. My sister sure did mess up letting you go.' Lana winked at him.

'Thanks….I guess. Lana, why are you doing this? I mean you could do whatever you wanted. Falling into a life of crime? Seems a little pathetic.'

'Well I wish I could give you some noble response but in the end it's all about the money. Q and Mellie are paying me a pretty penny for all of this.' She smiled at him. 'Plus I wouldn't miss the opportunity to drink you in again would I?'

Fitz flinched. Lana was definitely Mellie's sister. The overbearingness was smothering. He looked around the office for an exit route. He didn't see anything but more exam rooms.

'Here we are. Now try not to mess up that pretty face of yours.' Lana said as they came to the door of Olivia's exam room.

'I guess I should tell you the same thing.' He responded.

'Oh don't you worry about that. I am almost done here.'

'That's too bad.' Fitz said as he turned the handle. He walked into the room. At first he didn't see anything but noticed the curtain pulled around the exam table. He looked around and then moved slowly. He reached up and pulled the curtain back. Olivia was sitting on the table.

'Livvie?' Fitz said.

Olivia turned around quickly. Tears filled up in her eyes. He moved towards her and pulled her to his chest. She began to sob as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

'I told you not to come. Why didn't you listen?' She wept.

'I can't leave you here. You are my entire life.' He told her.

'He's going to kill you. And then he is going to take me and our daughter away.' Olivia sobbed.

'Not a chance! You're leaving with me. All three of us are walking out of here. I promise you Livvie. Where is he?'

'I don't know. He left out that other door.' She pointed.

'Oh I am right here darling.' Stephen said. Olivia and Fitz turned to see Stephen sitting behind the desk pointing his gun at them. Fitz instinctively moved in front of Olivia.

'I am here Finch. You let Liv go now.' Fitz said.

'Hmmm…no. I don't think so.' Stephen said standing. He smiled and moved slowly toward them.

'Stephen, please. Please just let us go.' Olivia pleaded.

'Livvie. Shhh' Fitz told her.

Stephen circled around them but Fitz kept himself between Olivia and Stephen at all times.

'This is just making me dizzy. Now come here Livvie.' Stephen said.

'No way. She is not going anywhere near you.' Fitz seethed.

'Ok. Have it your way.' Stephen said as he raised the gun and fired.

**Yikes! Things are getting real at the Doctor's office. Did Fitz just take another bullet? What about Liv? Stay tuned and review**


	27. Chapter 27

Olivia screamed as she fell with Fitz to ground. Stephen had shot him in the thigh. Fitz cried out in pain. There was blood everywhere.

'Oh god. Fitz.' Olivia reached for her shirt that was folded in the chair next to her. She tore it so the entire thing could be used and tied it around his leg. 'You bastard! What the hell is wrong with you, Stephen? You shot him!' Olivia shouted at Stephen.

'I am sorry, Livvie but he was being disagreeable.' Stephen stated coldly. Olivia stood up and walked over to Stephen. She got close enough to him to feel his breath as he stared at her.

'I have told you not to call me Livvie. That name is reserved for people that know and love me.'

'I do love you, Liv.' Stephen said.

'You do not love me. You have stolen me from my life twice now! You shot Fitz. You killed Jesse Thornton. You don't have the capacity to love anyone Stephen. You are a cold and pathetic psychopath. I will never love you. I will never let you touch me. I will never leave here with you! You can drug me and carry me out of here but I will never stop trying to get away from you. I will not have my daughter within a ten mile radius of you. Hear me Stephen, I hate you! I don't want anything to do with you. You are nothing to me.' Olivia hissed at him. Stephen just looked at her and then without warning he slapped Olivia across the face. She whimpered in pain but squared her shoulders again and looked at him defiantly.

'Watch your mouth you ungrateful bitch! I am the one with the gun so you are going to do exactly what I say. You are going to gather your things and you will leave with me Olivia. And if you do not the next shot will be at his head. Is that clear?' Stephen seethed at her.

'Go to hell!' Olivia spat at him. 'You kill him and you may as well kill me. That is the ONLY way you will ever have me.'

'Fine Livvie have it your way.' Stephen turned and pointed his gun at a sweaty and in pain Fitz on the floor.

Tom woke up. His entire body hurt. He looked around and realized what happened.

'Miss Pope.' He said as he tried to wiggle out of the ropes that bind his hands and feet but it was no use. They were too tight. Tom looked around for something that could be used to cut the ropes.

'Tom.' Tom heard his name whispered. He started to look around. 'Tom. Look up.' Tom looked up and saw Huck looking down on him from the vent above him.

'Huck?'

'Quiet.' Huck said as he removed the vent cover and climbed down. He walked over and untied Tom. 'Are you ok? Can you move?'

'Yeah. I am good.' Tom answered as Huck reached pushed up his right pant leg and removed a gun. He handed it to Tom as he removed his from the waist of his pants. 'What's the plan?'

'The President is in with Liv. The plan is to get them both out alive.' Huck answered.

'Good plan.' Tom said. Huck moved toward the door.

'Ok I am in. I have Tom. We are both ready to move. Take the lobby.' Huck said into his sleeve.

'Hmmm….we get through this alive Huck and we should talk about you joining the Secret Service.' Tom smirked.

'I'd never leave Liv.' Huck responded. Both of their heads snapped as they heard a gunshot.

'This is stupid. We are sitting ducks. We need to get out of here.' Dr. Logan was pacing back and forth.

'Q said they won't come in until they know we don't have explosives. We're ok for now.' Lana tried to reassure him.

'Don't be an idiot Lana! How do you think this plays out? He's going to sacrifice us both as soon as he thinks he can get out of here with her. Olivia is all he cares about. He would slit your throat if it meant he could keep her.'

'Daniel, try and keep it together. It'll just be a few more minutes. He's just waiting for Mellie and Hal to let him know they're at the meet up spot. Then all of us are walking out of here.' Lana smiled at Dr. Logan who just rolled his eyes. He knew this was a suicide mission. He was just waiting for the inevitable. Lana leaned into kiss him and once her back was turned the first wave of agents rushed the lobby. They took Lana to the ground fairly easily but Dr. Logan put up a fight. They were able to restrain him with a Taser. They wanted to take them as quietly as possible so they did not alert Stephen to his presence. The agents cuffed Lana and Dr. Logan and put them in the back of a couple of FBI agents' cars. Director Travis walked over to Harrison.

'We got the two in the lobby. Additionally DCPD picked up Mellie Grant and Hal in a van about three blocks from here. They were supposed to be the getaway vehicle. Mellie is already demanding to see the President. Tell Huck he's good to go.' Director Travis told Harrison.

'Huck, you're all clear.' Harrison said into the walkie talkie. 'Huck?' Harrison looked at Director Travis.

'No response?'

'No response. Get people up there now!' Harrison told the Director.

'I need all available agents back up to the office now.' He shouted into his walkie. Suddenly all agents were moving toward the building.

'No!' Olivia stepped in front of Fitz.

'Olivia move.' Stephen told her.

'No!'

'Livvie. Move.' Fitz pleaded. Her shirt wasn't containing the blood and he was feeling weak.

'Shut up, Fitz! You want to kill him. You will have to kill me first.' Olivia stated confidently.

'Olivia, I am not kidding get out of the way.' Stephen said again.

'You can keep saying that Stephen but I am _not_ moving.' Olivia stood her ground.

'Livvie, please. Please do as he says. Please don't put yourself in danger.' Fitz begged her. He was desperate. He could not bear watching her die.

'Fitz. Be quiet!' Olivia said to him again. 'What's it going to be Stephen? Do you love me more than you hate him? Are you willing to kill me to get to him?' Olivia was gambling and she knew it. She felt selfish but she knew if she moved Stephen would kill Fitz and she was not willing to live without him.

'Damn it Olivia! Move! Now!' Tears welled up in Stephen's eyes and his arm began to shake.

'No. It's your choice. You want to kill him? Kill me first.'

Stephen grabbed her shoulder and held her still. Olivia kept her eyes locked with his. Stephen brought the gun up to Olivia's head and pushed the barrel against her forehead. Olivia continued to stare into his eyes. If he was going to kill her, he was going to look her in the eye to do it.

'Don't make me do this Liv. This is not how I want this to go.' Stephen warned her.

'You could let us go.' She said.

'Not gonna happen.'

'Then pull the trigger, Stephen. That's the only way you're getting to him.' Olivia said as her heart raced in her chest.

'You're willing to die for him? You're willing to kill your unborn child to save him? A silly affair with a politician? I thought you were smarter than that Olivia.' Stephen's voice was cold now. Any affection he had for her was gone. As she looked at him she knew he was going to kill her and then Fitz.

'Yes. I would die for him. It was never an affair. It was always the real thing. From the moment I saw I him I knew my life would never be the same. I knew that he was the one. He was the man I never believed existed. My daughter…his daughter needs to know him. I need her to know him. I cannot live without him so yes as selfish as it is I will die right now carrying his daughter because there is no existence without him. Stephen, I know I am not the love your life. You know how I know? Because the very thought of me dying would break your heart. The idea of living in a world without me would scare you so much your knees would be shaking. You're incapable of understanding this kind of love. I could stand here for a year trying to explain it to you but you still wouldn't get it. You could never understand. But Stephen try to understand this, I will not allow you take another step closer to that man while there is breath still in my body. So pull the trigger.' Olivia couldn't control the tears that were falling. She knew this was it for her. She was going to die here at the hands of someone she called her friend. 'Pull the trigger.' She whispered as she closed her eyes. 'I love you, Fitz.' She said as she heard the gun cock.

'Livvie.' Fitz cried out. 'No, Livvie!'

'Say goodbye Mr. President.' Stephen smirked at Fitz over Olivia's shoulder.

'Come on.' Tom said as he motioned to Huck. There was a hallway that circled around to another door leading into the exam room. There was an observation room that allowed them to see what was happening. They stayed low until they could see Stephen's back was to the window. He was standing eye to eye with Olivia and the President was on the floor in a growing pool of blood. 'This is bad.' Tom said.

Huck's eyes started looking around the room. He noticed a vent just above where the President was sitting.

'Ok. Here is what is going to happen. You stay here. This is just regular glass. You get a shot you take it.' Huck said to Tom.

'As long as Miss Pope stays in that position you know I can't. Not without risking hitting her too.' Tom replied.

'I know. _IF_ you get a shot take it. You see the vent above the President. I should be able to get a good eye on Finch from that angle. When I am ready to take the shot I will signal you. We have to find a way to get Liv down.' Huck told Tom.

'Ok. I will get her down. You do the rest.' Tom said and Huck left the room. Tom looked back up and his heart sunk as he saw the barrel of the gun was now on Olivia's forehead. She was talking. 'Hurry Huck. Tom breathed out.

Huck scrambled back into the vent he climbed out of a few moments earlier. 'Huck you're all clear. Huck?' He heard Harrison in his ear. He couldn't respond out of fear his voice would carry. He knew he had to move fast. His lack of response would send agents rushing up to the office. Huck came to a vent and looked down to the President of the United States. Huck slowly pulled the vent out and set it in front of him. He pushed himself up until he could see Stephen. He had his shot.

Tom could see Olivia's eyes. She knew she was going to die. He watched her as she closed them. Tom looked over at the President who was pleading with Stephen. He saw the President glance up; Tom followed his glance and saw Huck. He had his shot.

'Livvie. Please baby.' He pleaded with her. He knew he was losing this battle. He looked up at the ceiling because he wasn't going to watch her life end. He wasn't going to watch his life end. He saw Huck with a gun pointed at Stephen. Suddenly everything moved in slow motion. Fitz knew he needed to get Olivia down. He pulled himself over and wrapped his arm around her knees and pulled. Olivia tumbled backwards over Fitz. Fitz moved his body so she fell onto him and then wrapped himself over her. The room rapidly filled with agents as a single gunshot rang out.

**I meant to get this out to you all earlier but my Internet was being a bitch. We are approaching the end of this story. I am thinking about doing a sequel. We will see. Let me know what you think. Happy reading!**


	28. Chapter 28

Olivia felt Fitz on her. She tried to sit up but his weight was too much for her. She started to wiggle out from under him he was suddenly pulled off of her.

'Liv? Are you ok?' Huck was kneeling next to her. There was what seemed like hundreds of people in the exam room. Olivia felt dazed. She looked over at Fitz who was lying on his back. Tom was talking to him but she couldn't tell if he was responding.

'Fitz? Olivia scrambled to her hands and knees and crawled to him. 'Fitz?'

'I am ok, Livvie. I am all right. Don't worry.' Fitz placed his hand on her cheek.

'We need to get him out of here. He has lost a lot of blood.' Tom shouted as two EMT's rushed in with a gurney. Olivia watched as they lifted him to it. That is when she noticed all of the blood. She stood to see him. Tears were running down her face. He was hurt and badly.

'I am coming with you.' She said.

'I am sorry Miss Pope. An agent must ride with him and there is not enough room in the ambulance.' Tom explained.

'No. I am going with him. Tom. He needs me.' Olivia was breathing hard.

'Liv. I will take you. We will follow right behind them.' Harrison was next to her.

'No. I want to be with him. Please.' Olivia was pleading with Tom.

'Livvie, come here.' Fitz reached for her. She took his hand and moved next to him. 'You go with Harrison, ok. You aren't going to win this battle.'

'No. What if….' Liv was sobbing now.

'Nothing is going to happen to me. Come on now. After that declaration and all of your bravery, you think I am leaving you? Not a chance. I will see you at the hospital. Ok sweet baby?'

'You haven't called me that in a really long time.' Olivia sniffled. Fitz smiled up at her. She leaned in and kissed him. 'I will see you there.'

'Huck.' Fitz called out. Huck moved from behind Tom and nodded at Fitz. 'Thank you for saving her life. You'll ride to the hospital with them yes?' Huck nodded. 'Ok gentleman let's roll.' Olivia watched as they wheeled Fitz out. She grabbed her purse and followed behind him with Huck and Harrison in tow.

The sun was starting to set when they got outside. The office complex was filled with police and FBI vehicles. There were cops and agents everywhere. Harrison opened the door for Liv to get in as Huck got in the backseat. She watched as the EMT's lifted Fitz into the ambulance. Olivia started to get into the car as another ambulance pulled out.

'Who is in the ambulance? Was someone else injured?' she asked.

'It's Stephen, Liv.' Harrison said.

'What? He wasn't killed?' She questioned as she turned to look at Huck.

'When the President pulled you down Finch moved. I aimed for his head but he moved so I got him in the shoulder. I would have finished him off but the FBI and Secret Service rushed in. I am sorry Liv.' Huck said to her.

'Don't apologize to me Huck. You saved my life. Besides death is too good for Stephen.' Olivia said.

'You're very lucky sir. Another quarter of an inch and the bullet would have severed your femoral artery. You would have bled out in moments.' An older doctor explained to the President. 'We were able to get you stitched up. The bullet exited your thigh so no surgery will be needed. You will however have to remain off your feet most of the day. A wheel chair will not be necessary but you will need crutches for a few weeks.'

'Why does everyone tell me how lucky I am after I am shot and don't die? Lucky people don't get shot.' Fitz said half annoyed.

'Make sure you take these antibiotics to avoid infection and the painkillers if you need them. We will see you in a couple of weeks to check the wound. I will go get your discharge papers in order.' The doctor left the room.

'I am so glad I get to take you home tonight. I was not sure we both could fit on that bed.' Olivia said as she ran her finger softly through his curls.

'Livvie. What were you thinking? If Huck hadn't gotten there…..' Fitz looked at her with anguish in his eyes.

'Don't you dare do that to me. He was going to kill you. Did you expect me to watch him kill you? Did you think I would ever want to live without you?' Olivia was crying again.

'Livvie. Please don't cry. Listen to me. You're going to be a mother now. I can't be your priority anymore. She needs to be. Besides, you were going to sentence me to watching him shoot you. How was that fair?'

'Fitz, I wasn't thinking. I was feeling. I was completely terrified. I don't want to do this without you. I wouldn't even know where to start. You promised me it was you and me against the world. How do I face a world without you? I am sorry….no I am not sorry. I would do it again. I love you. That is all I know.'

'Ok. We won't talk about it again. I love you too Livvie.' He grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

'Let's go home.' Liv said to him. He nodded at her as Tom came in with a wheelchair.

'He's not talking.' Cyrus said to Fitz who was seated back at his desk on the Oval Office.

'Make him talk.' Fitz said coldly.

'He's had the head of the FBI, CIA and Secret Service going at him for five days. He's gone through all of our tried and true ways of getting people to talk, sir and he has said nothing.' Cyrus said alluding torture tactics.

'He masterminded the kidnapping of Olivia. Twice! He endangered my daughter's life. He killed Jesse Thornton and he shot me! Find a way to make him talk!' Fitz shouted.

'Sir I think we should approach this from a different angle.' Cyrus suggested.

'What's that?'

'Mellie, sir. I think we should talk to her. I think she is the key to everything.'

'Mellie? Our best chance is my crazy lunatic of a wife? No, Cy. She's unstable. Plus she's a liar and she's mad. She's not going to tell us anything. '

'Maybe not us. But she may tell you.' Cyrus said.

'Cyrus. Go away. I am tired and in pain. I am going to the residence to be with Liv for a while.' Fitz said gruffly.

'Sir, what about Mellie?'

'I will think about it Cyrus. Now go!' Cyrus hurried out of the Oval. Fitz sat there for a moment. He just wanted this whole nightmare to be over. He needed to know why Stephen came after Liv and how he got Mellie, Hal, Lana, Jesse Thornton, and Dr. Logan on board. Cyrus was right. He needed to talk to Mellie. But he also knew they had to get Stephen to talk. Fitz picked up the phone. 'Huck, I need your help with something.'

'Hi' Olivia said when she saw Fitz come in on his crutches. She was sitting on the bed reading. She got up to help him.

'Hi' he smiled at her. Fitz sat on the bed as Olivia moved his crutches over to the wall. Then she knelt down and removed his shoes and socks. Olivia was wearing one of his Navy t-shirts and a pair of lacy lavender panties. They peaked out as she moved around the room. Fitz had taken off his tie and was unbuttoning his shirt. 'Livvie. Can you come over here? I need to lean you to take off my pants.'

'Let me help you.' Fitz stood while Olivia undid his belt and pants and slid his pants down. He sat back on the bed as she removed them and placed them in the hamper. She then came over and got his shirt and tie and did the same thing. Fitz sat on the edge of the bed in black boxer briefs and a plain white T-shirt. Olivia stopped and looked at him. Something inside her switched. _Maybe the pregnancy hormones are kicking in._ She thought. She wanted him. Fitz noticed her gaze and smirked.

'What is that about?'

'Whatever do you mean?' She said innocently as she moved toward him.

'You have a very distinct look in your eye.' He lowered his voice an octave. She loved when he did that. The bass in his voice always turned her on a little but when he'd lowered in that way she could not resist him.

'Mm mm…..I love when you do that with your voice Mr. President.' She was standing directly in front of him. Olivia placed her hands on his shoulders. He moved his to her hips.

'I love when you call me that. But Livvie, I am not playing at a hundred percent. Maybe we should save this for later?' He looked up at her. God, he wanted her but he couldn't exactly make love to her with a bullet wound to his leg. She leaned and he kissed her. He'd meant it to be gentle and sweet but she took control and it was pure passion. He pulled away. 'Livvie…..'

'Oh no no no Mr. President. You just lay back and let me do all of the work.' She said as she pushed him onto his back.

Stephen was back in his small cell. He didn't know where he was but assumed it was the Pentagon. He was being held under the Patriot Act for attempting to kill the President. Nothing had gone according to his plan and he was trying to figure out where he went wrong and what his next move was.

'Damn it! I should have never left so much up to that moron Lana. If she could just control her pill popping and alcoholic ways for a full twenty four hours Liv and I would be long gone. Drug addicts! Stupid!' Stephen was talking to himself unaware that someone was just outside his cell in the shadows. 'I am going to get out of here. There is no way she's just going to ride off into the sunset with him. His First Lady? Mother of his children? Wife? I will not let that happen. I will kill her first. She will die before she has a chance to pick out a GOD DAMNED WEDDING DRESS!' Stephen was losing control. It was interesting to watch. Stephen had always been calm, cool, and collected when he worked with them at OPA. But that guy was a façade. This desperate, angry, uncontrollable man pacing in his cell was the real Stephen Q Finch. The theory was he never fully recovered from his breakdown. He wasn't sure that theory was correct. He figured the breakdown was just a loss of control similar to what was happening now. It was time he made himself known.

Stephen's back was to him when he emerged from the shadows. He thought about saying something but instead waited until Stephen turned back around. After a few moments Stephen rounded back and saw him standing there. He squinted for a moment and then smiled.

'Hello there, Huck. I was wondering when they would get around to sending you in.' Stephen said.

'Sorry it took so long. I had to go pick some things up for our visit.' Huck stated as he set the large suitcase down next to him and reached into his pocket. Stephen watched apprehensively as Huck removed a key and opened the cell. Huck grabbed the suitcase, stepped in and closed the gate behind him. Stephen took a couple of steps back while Huck stood still.

'What's in the suitcase? Did you bring me a change of clothes? Because I will could use one. I have been in this ghastly outfit for nearly a week now.'

'No. It's my toy box. Wanna see what I brought?' Huck said with an evil grin.

**Ok Kids. There will be two more chapters for this one. Then we will move on to a sequel….maybe. I am still not sure what I want to do. Though we have re-election, a baby, and a possible wedding so there is a lot of story still to tell. We will see. Oh and that Stephen is cray, no? Please review! I hope you enjoy this chapter. **


	29. Chapter 29

Olivia was lying with her head on Fitz's chest. They'd spent the last several hours making love. Fitz was exhausted and surprised. It seemed that once they had time to catch their breath from the high of their mutual climax, Liv was ready to go again. They had always been unable to keep their hands off of one another but this was different. She couldn't get enough of him and he was happy to oblige.

'Livvie, what on earth got into you?' He asked somewhat breathless as he traced her spine from the base of her neck to the curve of her ass with his fingertips.

'The book said most woman feel very amorous during their second trimester. I entered my second trimester yesterday. I didn't expect it to just turn on though. This didn't happen with Mellie?' she reponded.

'Please don't say her name when we are in bed together. And I don't know. Mellie and I were never exactly like that. The conceptions of my children were more like a business deal. It wasn't romantic. It was mechanic.'

'Oh. I'm sorry.' Olivia said. She felt sad for him. He deserved to be loved. He deserved to be in a marriage with someone that could appreciate who he was and what he needed as a man. Fitz was gorgeous and sexy and masculine. He should have spent the last twenty plus years with a woman that could make him feel that way. She made a vow to herself that she would spend the rest of her life making sure he knew just how desirable he is.

'Don't be sorry Livvie. I'm not. I am so excited to experience this with you. I love my children but being able to participate in all aspects of your pregnancy means everything to me. It feels like the first time. I don't care whether it's swollen feet, weird midnight food cravings, or making love to you over and over again, I am here for all of it. I am thrilled about it. The love of my life is having my baby. I didn't think this kind of happiness existed.' He pulled her to him so she was lying completely on top of him.

Liv looked at him. There was so much love and wonder in his eyes. He looked like a little kid looking at a brand new shiny bike under the tree Christmas morning. It made her want to protect him and cherish him. 'I will never know how you do it.' She whispered.

'How I do what?' he asked as he squinted at her.

'Just when I think that there is no possible way I could love you more, you say or do something that proves me wrong.' She said.

Fitz smiled at her. 'If you love me even half as much as I love you than I am the luckiest man in the world. I can't wait to marry you and spend the rest of our lives together.' He ran his finger across her cheek and leaned up to kiss her. Olivia quickly turned the kiss passionate. 'Livvie? Really?' he smirked at her.

'I can't help it baby. Plus you just said you were in for the whole ride.' She said seductively.

'I am still injured so you my love are going to have to do the riding.' Fitz winked at her. Olivia leaned in and kissed him again. She felt him harden against her thigh.

'This is going to be a very interesting three months. I hope you can keep up old man.' She said as she sat up at his waist.

Fitz moved slightly so that he slid into her with ease. 'Don't you worry about that, baby.'

Huck closed the gate behind him. He stopped and placed the suitcase at his feet and took a towel from it. He closed it and used the towel to wipe the blood off of his hands. He looked back into the cell and saw Stephen sitting almost motionless on the chair. His quiet cries were the only thing that indicated to Huck that Stephen was still alive. A sense of peace came over Huck. It always did when he was allowed to us his special skills. He felt the adrenaline move through him and settle in his stomach. He had gotten what he needed and now Stephen Finch could be locked away. Huck refused to let the President down. They were after the same goal and that was to keep Olivia and their daughter safe. The only way they would be safe is for Stephen to tell all. They had to know all of the players and their motives. Stephen appeared to be the mastermind so getting him to talk was crucial. Huck had what he needed to take to the President. He just wasn't sure Fit was going to like what he had to say.

Cyrus walked into the Oval Office as Fitz sat at his desk writing a letter. Once a month Fitz set aside several hours to personally answer letters from the American people. This month there had been an increase mostly due to the announcement about the divorce and Olivia. They had managed to keep the last few weeks events out of the press for now. But that was going to change soon as they would have to account for Mellie.

'Good morning, sir.' Cyrus said.

'Good morning, Cy.' Fitz was happy. He didn't get much sleep thanks to Olivia but he was happy. Happy and a little jealous that Liv was still sleeping. But she needed it more than he did. Aside from the previous evening's events he always enjoyed being able to personally respond to the public.

'Sir, I have set up a meeting with Mellie. You can see her this afternoon. I know you said you wanted to think about it but I really think you need to do this.'

'I agree Cyrus. I will go see her today. Liv and I talked about it last night. We agree she may be able to fill in the blanks.' Fitz said as he continued writing his letter.

'Mr. President, Huck is here to see you.' Louise said from the doorway.

'Thank you Louise. Please send him in.' Fitz said as he finished his letter by signing his name.

'Good morning, Mr. President. Cyrus.' Huck said as he entered the room and closed the door.

'Huck. Thank you for coming. I assume you have some information for me.' Fitz said motioning for Huck to take the seat next to Cyrus in front of the desk.

'Would you like me to leave, sir?' Cyrus asked not completely sure what Huck was there for.

'No, Cyrus. Please stay. Huck?'

'We know all of the players. There weren't any other people involved. As we suspected Jesse Thornton was used as a red herring to throw us off track. He was just the fall guy. The plan was always to kill him. He apparently knew Lana. They were drug buddies. That was purely coincidental. Daniel Logan was approached after the First Lady learned of Liv's pregnancy. When he first examined Liv he wasn't in on it. He apparently had some things in his past he didn't want the hospital finding out. So they sent Lana in to seduce him and once she had they blackmailed him into helping them. Hal was just following the First Lady's orders. He's a moron but he didn't realize what was happening until it was too late and at that point Mrs. Grant had him by the balls.' Huck explained.

'Let's just call her Mellie from here on out. I don't want to even think about her having my name. So how did Stephen get Mellie on board? Was it just her wanting to get back at me and Liv?' Fitz asked.

'Stephen didn't get Mellie on board. Mellie got Stephen on board.'

'What? Mellie is the mastermind?' Cyrus was shocked. He really didn't believe Mellie was the ringleader.

'Apparently Mrs….Mellie knew about the affair shortly after it started. Liv called Stephen in a couple of weeks after Phoenix to help with some contracts. Do you remember?' Huck questioned.

'Yes. They were contracts for the Langston staff. I think he met up with us in Austin?' Fitz recalled.

'Yes. Stephen was in the hotel lobby bar. He had gone up to Liv's room to talk to her and saw you going in as he got out of the elevator. He was drowning his sorrows I guess. Mellie found him there and they struck up a conversation about their individual lost loves. They stayed in touch. When you filed for divorce Mellie contacted him. She told him that Liv was going to marry you and he needed to stop it. At first Stephen rejected her offer. He was living a somewhat happy life in Boston with his wife. Then he saw the interview and something in him snapped. He called Mellie and they put the plan in motion.' Huck continued.

'And what exactly was the plan?' Fitz asked.

'Stephen was going to take Olivia to Belize. He was willing to do whatever it took to get her. He was going to keep her drugged if he had to. Once he had her out of the country they were going to fake her death and the death of the baby. They were going to send you some sort of evidence that they were gone and then Mellie was going to swoop in and pick up the pieces. They didn't count on you though. They never thought you would go to the lengths you went to in order to find her and then protect her. That's the whole story. Mellie paid the others a great deal of money. She was the mastermind.' Huck finished.

'Thank you Huck. I appreciate all you have done for Olivia and the baby. Knowing you will always look out for them gives me a little more peace. You will always be welcome in our home.' Fitz stood and moved toward Huck and Cyrus who also were standing. Fitz stuck out his hand and Huck took it and shook.

'Thank you sir.' Huck said. After a few seconds he was gone. Cyrus and Fitz sat in silence for a moment.

'Let's go see Mellie.' Fitz said.

Mellie was sitting at the table. She didn't look like herself. Her hair was straight and pulled pack into a low ponytail. She was wearing no makeup or jewelry. And Olivia was right; orange was really not her color. Fitz barely recognized her as he walked into the room and sat across from her. Cyrus and Tom stood behind him.

'Fitz, thank God. You have to get me out of here. You can do that. You're the President. You can pardon me. I don't belong in jail. I didn't want Olivia harmed. I just got involved to protect my sister. She got caught up with Daniel and Stephen. They said they would kill her. I just gave them information. I didn't hurt anyone.' Mellie played the victim role to perfection. She even had tears in her eyes as she pleaded with Fitz. If he didn't know the truth he may have fallen for it.

'Just stop Mellie! You're lying. I know you organized this whole thing! You called Stephen. You got him all riled up. You brought out the crazy and you put my fiancée and my daughter in jeopardy not once but _TWICE_! You are not getting out of here, ever! You are going to spend the rest of your life behind bars alone. See you are the former First Lady. You will be kept in solitary for your own safety.'

'Fitz. Please. Please help me. I cannot stay here for the rest of my life. _Please_. I will do whatever you want.'

'It's out of my hands Mellie. I can't dictate your sentence. And I am not pardoning you.' Fitz smirked at her.

'Wipe that smirk off of your face Fitzgerald! This is all your fault! If you would have just kept your god damned pants on none of this would have happened. We worked our entire lives to get to the White House and you just throw me to wolves for that tramp! You will fix this for me! I am the mother of your children and still your wife! _You will fix this for me!' _Mellie was on her feet and screeching in Fitz's face. He didn't move. He sat and let her yell.

'Are you done?' He asked her. Mellie sat back down. She wasn't used to this Fitz. The Fitz she knew would give into her. The Fitz she knew would do as she said. This Fitz was defiant. This Fitz was bold. This was not her Fitz. This was Olivia Pope's Fitz. 'Now, here's what I will do for you. I will ask that you be given the possibility of parole once you have served five years. In the event you are denied you will be brought back up every two years until you are either released or dead. If you're a really good girl you could be out of here before you know it. But there are conditions.' Fitz said.

'_What_ conditions?' Mellie asked her voice dripping with distain.

'You will sign these papers.' Fitz said as Cyrus laid out paperwork in front of her.

'What are these?' Mellie asked as she looked over them.

'There are three agreements there. The first one is agreeing to the divorce. You sign that and it will be final by the end of the week. The second is signing away your parental rights to Karen, Jerry, and Teddy. I have spoken with Karen and Jerry and this is what they want so don't fight it. For once in your life be a mother and do what is best for your children. Finally the last is an agreement that you will never contact the children, me or Livvie ever again. If you are released you will not live within 500 miles of us. That means if we live in New York you better take your ass to Atlanta. You sign all of these and I will do as I said with regard to your sentence. I will also keep your involvement in this to a minimum with the press. It's up to you, Mellie.' Fitz sat back and watched her closely.

'Give me a pen, Cyrus.' She said.

Fitz and Cyrus watched as Mellie signed the papers and shove them back at them. 'Take it all. I just want out of here as quickly as possible.' She said coldly.

Without another word Cyrus gathered the papers and Fitz, Cyrus, and Tom left. Fitz never looked back. He had everything he wanted and had no need to look back. As he left that room he left all of Mellie's antics, hate, and schemes behind and moved into his real life. A life with Olivia and his children. It was all he ever wanted.

**Ok all. I hope I was able to get everything wrapped up in a logical way. I am sure there are holes but there always are. One more chapter to go! I should have the final one done within the next couple of days. I am working on another idea for a sequel. We will still have some Olivia and Fitz goodness. Maybe the wedding and the birth of their baby. But I definitely think there will be some intrigue and mystery too. Wouldn't want y'all to get bored! Please review and thanks so much for reading!**


	30. Chapter 30

'Hi Louise. Is he in? I haven't been able to reach him.' Olivia asked.

'No, Miss Pope. He asked that I send you to the residence if you came by.' Louise told her.

'Oh. Ok. I will look for him there. It's after seven, Louise. Go home.' Olivia smiled at her.

Olivia walked into the hallway of the residence. She had been at the office all day. The Alicia Mitchell case was becoming complicated and she would need to be more involved than she initially thought she would be. She knew Fitz wouldn't love the idea but it was out of her hands. She walked into the living room.

'Fitz?' she called.

'I am in bedroom Livvie.' His voice answered from the back of the residence. Olivia laid her purse on the table and walked into the bedroom. What she saw caused her breath the catch. Fitz was sitting at a table that had been set up in the room. It was covered with a white tablecloth. The table was set with plates, silverware, and glasses. There were candles lit on it as well as across the room. Fitz was holding a single red rose. 'Hello beautiful.' He smiled.

'What is this?' she smiled and moved further into the room.

'Well I had a really good day and I wanted my good luck to extend into this evening.'

'Oh? That's lovely.' She walked over and leaned in to kiss him softly on the mouth.

'You're starting to show, Livvie.' He said as he noticed the small baby bump protruding out.

'Yeah. It's like it just appeared overnight. I had a hard time finding something to wear this morning. It's a good thing you were already working. Tears were shed. Poor Tom thinks I have lost my mind.' Fitz pulled her into his lap and placed his hand on her belly.

'Maybe it's time you went shopping?' he teased.

'Probably. So tell me about this really good day you had.'

'Well I was going to ask you to take a seat over there but I really don't want you that far away. It will be difficult to eat with you on my lap though.' He said.

Taking his hint Olivia got up and moved the other chair next to him and then moved the place setting. She sat down next to him.

'So spill. What happened today?' Olivia asked.

'See that box on the bed? Can you get it for me? I'd get it myself but with my leg it would probably take me all night.' He smiled.

Olivia eyed him suspiciously but did as he asked. There was a wrapped box lying at the end of the bed. She picked it up and handed it him.

'No. No. That's for you. Open it.' He said to her.

Liv raised her eyebrow and sat back down. She removed the wrapping and the top of the box to reveal papers.

'You're giving me papers?' Olivia blinked at him confused.

'Read them.'

Olivia pulled them out and laid them on the table so she could use the candlelight to see. After a few moments her eyes widened.

'She signed them?' Liv looked up at Fitz.

'She signed them. Look at the date in which it will be finalized.' Fitz encouraged.

'That's the day after tomorrow. Fitz! You'll be divorced the day after tomorrow?' Olivia asked in disbelief.

'Yes, it's done. It's over.' He smiled at her.

'How? How did you get her to agree to this?' Olivia asked.

Fitz explained what he had found out about Mellie's involvement as well as how each of the others fit in.

'I just can't believe all of this. How did it get so crazy?' Liv said.

'I married Mellie instead of waiting for you and then everything went to hell.' He replied somewhat sadly.

'No. Everything we've done. Every step we've taken has gotten us to this point. Every heartbreak, broken promise, and rainy day led me to you. I don't regret any of it. I wouldn't trade where we are right now for anything in the world. We are having a baby! We're getting married. We finally have a future and a life together. Whatever hell we've been through was worth it!' Olivia said looking into his eyes.

Fitz looked back at her. He ran his hand up her arm and pulled her back into his lap. She sat with her legs over his so she could see his face. She watched as it changed. His face let go of all the pain and the lies and the missteps of their relationship. He accepted that finally he had what he wanted.

'Livvie, thank you.' He said quietly.

'What for?'

'For seeing me. For believing in me. For loving me. If I had never met you I'd just be going through the motions of life. You awakened something in me. You made me want to fight and actually live. I didn't even know what I was missing. You're the most important person that has ever come into my life. I am lucky and I promise to never take that for granted.'

Olivia kissed him and laid her head on his shoulder. They sat like that for a long time. The relief and peace they were experiencing seemed fragile and they were both afraid if they moved suddenly or spoke too loudly it would slip away.

'There's something else.' Fitz said softly. Olivia sat back up and looked at him. 'She signed away her parental rights to all of the kids. She doesn't love them. At least not in a meaningful way. She didn't even flinch. She just signed. I just don't understand.'

'I am so sorry, Fitz. Do they know?'

'They asked me to do it. But I know deep down they wanted her to fight for them. Teddy won't remember her so I am not concerned for him but Karen and Jerry are going to have to live the rest of their lives knowing that their mother didn't want them. That they don't have a mother.'

It broke Olivia's heart to think that Jerry and Karen would ever feel unwanted or unloved. And her heart broke for Fitz as well. He loved his children and it killed him to know they would be hurt by this. She loved Fitz and she was happy that they were going to be together but the one regret she had was that their being together caused even a moment of sadness for his kids. She sat quietly and was thinking to herself. She felt her daughter move. It startled her at first but the next movement made her understand. It was a nudge. Her daughter was telling her what to do.

'Fitz. Maybe….if it's ok with you, and ok with them we could look into adoption.' Olivia whispered.

'Um, Livvie. I don't think adopting a fifth child is the answer.' Fitz replied.

'No. God you are dense sometimes. I meant we could talk to them about me adopting them. Teddy is already calling me "mommy" and those kids deserve a mother. I know they aren't mine but I love them like they are. I would do anything for them. Plus I am going to give them a little sister. If it's not something you want or they want that's fine too. I just want you to know that I am more than willing to be their mom.'

Fitz was floored. He could not believe how this woman in his arms could be so amazing.

'Livvie. I would love for you to be their mother. I will talk with them about it when I fill them in on Mellie. I will just put it on the table as an option and leave it up to them. As for Teddy the mommy ship as already sailed informally so I see no harm in make it official. We can have the papers drawn up after the wedding. Thank you Livvie.' He said.

'Speaking of….I really want to be able to wear something fabulous and gorgeous and fitted when I walk down the aisle. Would you hate me if I asked that we not get married until after the baby is born?'

'I will marry you whenever you'd like. Besides it will be wonderful to have our sweet girl at the ceremony. Hopefully she'll have a name by then.' He smirked as he rubbed Olivia's belly.

'Well. I have decided on the one I like the best.' Olivia said sheepishly.

'Really? So have I.' Fitz responded.

'You have? Ok. I have an idea.' Olivia got up from his lap and walked over to the night stand and picked up a notepad and two pens from the drawer. She returned to the table but sat in her chair. 'Here is a pen and a piece of paper for you and for me. Let's each write down the name we like best. We will fold them and exchange and see what the other wrote. If they're the same, that's her name. If they're different we will make a case for our choice. Deal?'

Fitz laughed. 'Such an elaborate plan. You know we could just tell each other?'

'Yeah but this is way more fun. Ready?' Olivia turned in her chair so Fitz could not see what she was doing. After a few seconds they were facing one another.

'Ok. Give me your paper.' Olivia said as she held out hers. They exchanged the names. 'On the count of three?' Fitz smiled and nodded at her. He was quite taken with this playful Liv. She was impossibly cute this way. 'One….two….three…' Olivia and they each opened their paper. They each gasped and then giggled at the contents.

'Cyrus would shake his head at us.' Fitz said. 'He always complains when we do things like this. He says it makes him feel left out. His jealously was really bad during the campaign and he didn't even know about us then. 'Always in sync' he'd say and then roll his eyes and sulk away.'

Olivia laughed. 'Oh I know it! He'd always ask me what my secret was. How did I always know what you were thinking or doing or what you needed? I couldn't really tell him how _well_ I knew you so I'd just shrug and chalk it up to women's intuition and being very good at my job.'

'We picked the same name. It's fate. What about a middle name?' Fitz asked.

'Well I was thinking about that and I wanted something that really spoke to us. Who we are together. I came up with a name that I think works on two levels.' Olivia explained.

'Ok what is it?'

'Well we both have a strong connection to the Constitution and government obviously. And the moment I realized I was in real trouble when it came to you was on the campaign bus in Georgia. When I said your name and let my had embrace yours, I knew on some level that we would end up here. I fought it but I knew it was pointless. Anyway we were in the middle of Nowhere, Georgia…' Olivia explained.

'Um…ok….you're losing me Liv.' He was very confused.

'We were driving through Liberty County on the way to Savannah.'

'So Savannah? It's pretty. But it's kind of close to her first name don't you think?'

'Not Savannah. Liberty.' Olivia smiled.

'Liberty? Liberty. I like it. No, I love it.' Fitz smiled at her.

'You do?'

'It's perfect. It's a name that represents two of the most amazing nights of my life. The first time we touched in a non-professional level and the first time you told me you loved me. I love it.'

'We have a name! You hear that little lady. You have a name.' Olivia said as she looked down at her belly. She covered Fitz's hand with her own.

'Nyah Liberty Grant. Our sweet girl.' Fitz whispered.

Olivia and Fitz sat there for hours talking about their future and their children. They entertained fantasies of dance recitals and football games and school dances. They basked in the love and hope they had for one another. They knew that they would be ok. All of them. Fitz, Olivia, Jerry, Karen, Teddy, and Nyah would be happy and fulfilled. They had everything they needed because they had each other.

**Well there it is the final chapter. I really appreciate you taking this journey with me. I never thought it would go on this long. I appreciate every review and hope you all have enjoyed reading his as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Keep your eyes peeled for the sequel. Thank you!**


End file.
